¿Le temes a la oscuridad?
by Orianna4321
Summary: Nocturne es una criatura que los invocadores creen tener bajo control ¿Qué pasará cuando él les demuestre lo contrario? Podrán los campeones enfrentar sus pesadillas o Valoran se sumirá en la oscuridad absoluta. Pero eso no es todo Nocturne es un ser incompleto en este plano y buscará a quien poseer para desatar todo su poder
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, para quienes leyeron ya la historia quise revisarla para corregir puntos que en su momento no noté, la historia es misma, oscura, visceral** **y sin finales felices.**

 **Disfruten...**

* * *

.

 **Mientras más brillante es la luz, más oscura es su sombra**

.

.

Oscuridad absoluta fue todo lo que vio o al menos eso creía porque alzándose rápidamente una sombra surgía, pero… ¿Cómo puede surgir una sombra en la oscuridad? No importaba, se dedicaría a hacer preguntas cuando estuviera a salvo.

Estaba corriendo pero no avanzaba y comenzaba a desesperarse, debía darse prisa esa cosa la estaba alcanzando, comenzó a sentir como se aproximaba a ella sin poder ver nada, su fría presencia estaba justo detrás y todo lo que podía hacer era correr, no quería voltear, ¿A dónde se había ido la luz? Corría pero no se movía ni un centímetro, ¿¡Qué pasaba!? ¿Por qué no podía huir? quería gritar esa cosa estaba justo detrás de ella podía sentir su gélido aliento a milímetros de su cuello.

.

 _¿LE TEMES A LA OSCURIDAD PEQUEÑA?_

.

Quiso gritar, correr, escapar, cualquier cosa, todo menos voltear, de pronto sintió que no podía más y dejo de correr el miedo la paralizó completamente mientras sentía como unas garras se asomaban por su brazo izquierdo.

 _._

 _¿POR QUÉ NO VOLTEAS?_

.

Se le contrajo el pecho, no podía respirar, moverse o pensar, el miedo la consumió por completo antes de que la monstruosa criatura se abalanzara sobre ella.

Se despertó de golpe, sentada sobre su cama, cubierta de sudor frio, creyó que se sentiría aliviada de descubrir que solo era un sueño pero el miedo no quería abandonarla, miedo que se convirtió en terror cuando miró hacia su brazo izquierdo y vio 3 cortes de bastante profundidad en forma horizontal. Quiso levantarse pero no podía moverse, ¿Cómo se había hecho eso? Tratando de recordar su sueño solo una voz retumbó en su cabeza.

.

 _¿TIENES MIEDO?_

 _._

Tragó saliva mientras sus manos temblaban, se quedó así, inmóvil hasta que el sol salió.

-Lux, ¿Estas despierta? Recuerda que hoy no podemos llegar tarde.-

La voz de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta la sacó de su trance, el sol ya había salido no más oscuridad, así suspiró un poco más aliviada se levantó se dio una ducha y cubrió las profundas heridas en su brazo con una venda antes de colocarse su malla y su armadura.

-Solo fue un sueño.- Repitió varias veces frente al espejo mientras se arreglaba el cabello. –El corte probablemente me lo hice ayer entrenando y no lo noté hasta ahora.- Se dijo tratando de convencerse.

Luxanna no era una persona cobarde al contrario de lo que su apariencia podría señalar, se había infiltrado en las cámaras del Alto Mando Noxiano sin sudar una gota, no le tenía miedo a las pesadillas, pero a la oscuridad era su debilidad, se sentía tan indefensa y desprotegida cuando la luz se iba, siempre pensó que era por su naturaleza ya que ella es la luz.

Empujó esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza, no le gustaba estar angustiada, debía estar radiante como todos los días, hoy ella y su hermano verían al príncipe Jarvan luego finalmente quedaría libre para ir al instituto de guerra, no le gustaban las charlas militares lo que más amaba era ser invocada a alguna combate en la grieta, después de todo por eso había renunciado al ejercito aunque eso no impedía que aun la llamaran a realizar ciertas misiones " _Es por Demacia" "Se lo debes a tu nación" "Debes estar a la altura de tu casa" "Si Garen lo entiende, por qué tu no"_ Desde siempre ella ha hecho todo lo que sus padres le ordenaron incluso la enlistaron en el ejército contra de su voluntad.

A veces extrañaba la escuela y aunque sus maestros le decían que ella ya no podría aprender nada más de ellos nunca quiso dejarla, pero la influencia de la casa Crownguard era una pesada carga de sangre de la que no podía deshacerse y sus deseos no importaban más allá de su deber, eso la había amargado por dentro, para el resto de las personas ella era la jovial Lux, la chica de la sonrisa eterna, entregada al servicio de su nación, orgullosa de su casa y de su posición, una Demaciana ejemplar, la luz de Demacia, y como algunos estremecedores rumores sugerían futura reina de Demacia, y no había cosa que odiara más. No es que no amara Demacia, pero su nombre le exigía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a entregar a su ciudad.

* * *

 _Curiosas criaturas los humanos, mmmm no quizás curiosos no sea la palabra, más bien estúpidos, sí, los humanos son estúpidos su ilusión de tener el control es francamente absurda se creen tan superiores y poderosos pero no se dan cuenta que son niños jugando con fuego, si me he subordinado es porque así lo he querido no porque no tenga otra opción, día tras día los invocadores me convocan a la grieta para luchar, creyendo que pueden manejarme a voluntad, si supieran lo que les espera… pero bueno no quiero arruinar la sorpresa eso volvería las cosas aburrida._

 _Un poco más… solo un poco más y podré finalmente destruir la ilusión del control que tienen estos invocadores, eso y sus vidas también…_

La criatura narraba mientras reía aterradoramente acechando en las sombras.

* * *

El Sol brilla intensamente en el Monte Targón como de costumbre, los Solari se nutren de la energía solar y Leona no podría disfrutar más aquello, aunque el estricto tradicionalismo de los Solari no le fascinaba como debería adoraba el Sol, a pesar de las "recomendaciones" de los sabios a ella le encantaba visitar las laderas del Monte, visitar a sus padres y por sobre todo a Pantheon, si había alguien en este mundo con quien se sentía completamente a gusto era él, para los Rakkot ella era la niña rebelde que no respetaba las tradiciones y para los Solari era la preciada avatar del Sol a la que hace tanto tiempo esperaban, en cambio con Pantheon era solo Leona su amiga de toda la vida, con él se sentía como una chica común y corriente, sin preocupaciones, responsabilidades o preocupaciones.

.

 **Fin del primer capítulo**

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí este primer capítulo espero que disfruten la historia, sus comentarios siempre son mas que bienvenidos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: los personajes de esta historias y el mundo en que se desarrolla pertenece a Rito, no son míos.**

* * *

.

 **El sol ilumina, pero también ciega y quema**

.

.

Leona caminaba ligera por la ladera sabía que no encontraría a su amigo en el pueblo, si no que en la base del monte entrenando en el bosque como de costumbre, si había algo que el guerrero amaba era… la guerra. Lo encontró en el lugar de siempre haciendo lo de siempre, tomó su espada y se unió al entrenamiento cosa no sorprendió al rakkorano que bloqueó la espada con su escudo quedando frente a frente y dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?- Dijo Pantheon buscando provocar a la pelirroja.

-No podrías con eso.- Dijo ella sonriendo confiada.

-Hey hey sin magia solar, eso es trampa.- Apunto hacia ella con su lanza.

-Entonces ponte en casco… _me_ _distraes_.- Dijo eso ultimo susurrando.

-¿Por qué? ¡Apuesto a que no podrías ni hacerme un rasguño en la cara!-

-¿Ah sí? Muy confiado, bien es una apuesta entonces.-

-Tienes hasta el atardecer.- Dijo el guerrero poniéndose el casco.

Cualquiera que los viera jamás pensaría que se trata de un entrenamiento o de una apuesta, ni siquiera de dos personas que se aprecian porque su batalla era brutal, Leona no temía atacar a Pantheon a matar, ni él a ella. Las estocadas con su espada eran violentas y veloces apenas le daba tiempo de reacción a su amigo para bloquear, pero él tampoco de quedaba atrás, la convicción de Leona de demostrarle su poder a su amigo era tan fuerte que había dejado de lado su escudo ya que le quitaba agilidad y reducía su velocidad, mientras que Pantheon aún conservaba el suyo puesto que sin él Leona ya lo habría liquidado, de vez en cuando un puñetazo de parte de la pelirroja golpeaba el brazo o el estómago del hombre, en tanto Pantheon aprovechabas algunas aberturas en la defensa de Leona para golpearla con su escudo lo que la hacía tambalear.

Bien, era todo faltaban segundos para que perdiera la apuesta debía dar el golpe final, no fallaría, lo embistió con su hombro izquierdo para que se tambaleara y encesto un golpe con su espada por el flanco derecho en dirección a su cuello, no podría bloquearlo. Leona sonrió.

-Eres mío.- Dijo en voz baja.

-Aun no.- Dijo Pantheon al tiempo que se agachaba para esquivar la estocada de la espada.

¡STACK!

-Predecible.- Dijo Leona con una mano en su cadera viendo a Pantheon sangrar de la nariz y boca sentado en el piso.

-¿Sabías que me agacharía y aprovechaste eso para darme un rodillazo en la cara? Que astuta, si sigo entrenando contigo terminaras conociendo todos mis movimientos.- Dijo sonriéndole, ignorando por completo el hecho de la sangre que escurría por su cara.

Ella se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido, antes de sentirse culpable por dejarlo en ese estado.

-Déjame ver.- Se agacho junto a él y le quito el casco.

-No es nada créeme, ahora pasemos a lo importante ganaste la apuesta ¿Qué quieres entonces?-

-Déjalo en realidad no importa…- Dijo con tristeza mientras que con un pañuelo limpiaba la sangre del rostro de su amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos mientras ella se encargaba de las heridas que había provocado.

-No me gusta verte así.- Dijo Pantheon sabiendo que el curso que tomaría la conversación no sería agradable.

-Entonces no me veas… ya hemos discutido esto antes, muchas veces. Ambos sabemos lo que siento, ambos sabemos que la guerra es tu prioridad, que no es posible.- Dijo ella con enojo en su voz sin dejar de limpiar la sangre y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-No se trata de mis prioridades y lo sabes, no seas injusta.- Dijo él tomando la mano libre de la chica.

-¿Entonces?- Dijo ladeando la cabeza completamente entristecida.

-Eres el avatar del Sol, el símbolo y la máxima autoridad de los Solaris y yo un simple guerrero Rakkor, no es posible y lo sabes. La tradición dicta que…-

-LA TRADICION LA TRADICION, ¡AL DEMONIO CON LA TRADICION!- Dijo enfurecida levantándose y tirándole el ensangrentado pañuelo a la cara.

-NO DIGAS ESO LEONA, DE NO SER POR LA TRADICION ESTARIAS MUERTA NO LO OLVIDES.- Dijo él plantándose erguido frente a ella.

-Déjame en paz, tú, los Rakkor y los Solaris, solo… déjenme en paz.- Dijo dándole la espalda.

Ya casi bajo el velo de la noche Leona miro al suelo luchando por no llorar. Eso la había amargado por dentro, es cierto que ser el avatar del Sol le había salvado la vida, pero tampoco se sentía realmente viva. El hombre que amaba la abrazó por la espalda, sabía que ella no querría que la viera así.

-Cada vez haces esto más difícil, sabes que si la situación fuera diferente ya serias mi esposa…-

Al escuchar esas palabras se le encogió el corazón, tenía un nudo en la garganta, apretó con fuerza la mano de él contra su pecho, odiaba vivir así.

.

 _SABES BIEN QUE HACER PARA QUE ACABE…_

 _._

La pelirroja se esforzó por empujar esa tétrica voz fuera de su cabeza.

-Mírame.- Dijo él.

Ella no dijo nada, él la miro a la cara y la tomó por los hombros, ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no quería verlo solo deseaba un beso... que nunca llego, escucharle decir que huirían juntos, que vivirían al margen del mundo solo porque él la amaba más que a todo… Pero esto era la realidad, en lugar de eso la abrazó con fuerza, y la besó en la frente.

-Volvamos, mañana es el eclipse solar los ancianos se arrancaran el poco cabello que les queda si no apareces ahora.-

.

 **Fin del capítulo dos**

* * *

 **Así continuo esta especie de rework de la historia, nada de la trama ha cambiado son solo unas mínimas correcciones ortográficas y de coherencia.**

 **Cualquier comentario es mega bienvenido.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Parte 1

**Nota :** **Este cap se divide en dos partes.**

 **Aclaración: los personajes y el mundo son propiedad de Riot Games.**

* * *

 _._

 **¿Juguemos a las escondidas?**

.

 _._

 _1 y 2 él viene por ti, corre a toda prisa_

 _3 y 4 no voltees, ya está tras de ti_

 _5 y 6 no estás solo, no confíes en nadie_

 _Splat Splat la sangre cae NO COFIES EN NADIE_

 _-AHAHAHAHAHAH.-_

-¡Oye criatura estúpida! ¿Por qué de tan buen humor?- Gritó un joven invocador a Nocturne que cantaba encerrado en la cámara de invocación donde lo tenían prisionero.

- _Ya lo veras… pronto todos lo verán_ …- Dijo confiado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y que se supone que veremos?- Dijo riendo sin creer en las palabras de la criatura.

En fracción de segundo se precipito hasta la puerta de la cámara, el golpe hizo saltar al invocador que se encontraba del otro lado.

 _-LA OSCURIDAD…-_

* * *

.

BIENVENIDOS A LA GRIETA DEL INVOCADOR

.

La voz del anunciador retumbo en los cuatro extremos de la grieta

Vayne, Leona, Lux, Zed y Pantheon en el equipo morado, mientras que Lucian, Soraka, Syndra, Diana y Nocturne formaban el equipo azul.

Leona estaba algo cansada los eclipses de sol la dejaban casi sin energía al contrario de Diana que se encontrada revitalizada, estaba frustrada…

Otra que tampoco se encontraba muy bien era Lux, hace semanas que tenía pesadillas, no estaba durmiendo prácticamente nada.

A pesar de eso Vayne y Pantheon llevaban muy bien la partida, el carril inferior estaba ganado y las incursiones de Pantheon le habían dado la ventaja a Lux sobre Syndra mientras que Zed se mantenía bastante empatado con una Diana mucho más fuerte de lo habitual.

Minuto 15: los campeones se encontraban rondando la jungla…

.

 _¡OSCURIDAD!_

 _Detrás de ti…_

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!-

El desgarrador grito de agonía de alguien le heló la sangre a todos, pero el anunciador nunca marcó el asesinato y la luz tampoco volvió a la grieta…

La respiración de Syndra era entrecortada, se encontraba en la segunda torre del carril central, inmóvil tratando de ver algo pero sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

-Shhhh no te muevas.- Susurró una voz que provenía tras ella.

Se volteó de golpe solo para encontrarse frente a frente con Zed.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo en voz baja la confundida maga.

-No estoy seguro pero los invocadores ya no controlan este lugar… Y alguien anda de casería, el aire está cargado, será mejor ocultarnos estar cerca de las torres es muy predecible.- Dijo Zed mirando en todas direcciones mientras se movía hacia la jungla seguido por la hechicera.

Corría a toda velocidad, la grieta nunca le pareció tan grande, la desesperación carcomía su cabeza, pero eso no importaba debía buscarla, ¿¡habrá sido ella la que gritó?! No, no podía ser ella, Leona estaba bien, no se perdonaría si no lo estuviera…

Lucian conocía esta atmosfera a la perfección, se sentía en el aire como un depredador acechaba a su presa, estaba oculto en un arbusto junto son Soraka quien intentaba disimular el temblor en sus piernas, en silencio, Lucian estaba concentrado tratando de interpretar los pocos sonidos que lograba escuchar Soraka mientras tanto estaba nerviosa nunca había sentido tal intensidad en el aire sentía que su vida pendía de un hilo, como que cualquier movimiento fuera a matarla. Un ruido a sus espaldas, Soraka contuvo la respiración entrando en pánico, Lucian volteó.

-Sabes qué pasa.- Preguntó Vayne en voz baja entrando en la maleza tranquilamente seguida por Leona

Soraka dio un suspiro de alivio tragando saliva.

-Bueno es bastante obvio quien ha apagado las luces.- Dijo Lucian riendo.

 _¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos?_ Se preguntó Soraka.

-Tsk no me gusta esto…- Dijo Vayne mordiéndose una uña.

-Deberíamos buscar a alguien más.- Propuso Lucian.

-Quiero buscar a Pantheon.- Dijo Leona muy preocupada.

-Si… no creo que Zed o Syndra nos acompañaran aunque se lo pidiéramos.- Dijo Vayne, la sola sugerencia le causo gracia.

-Tampoco creo que sea buena idea buscar a Diana.- Comentó Lucian mirando a Leona.

-Ahora que lo pienso si ustedes están acá…- Vayne ajustó sus gafas, sus guantes y su ballesta.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Lucian.

-Si nosotros estamos acá, la persona que grito debió ser Lux.- Dijo Vayne dándoles la espalda a todos a punto de salir de la maleza. -Quédate con Leona y Soraka, busquen a Pantheon.-

-Es peligroso que vayas sola.- Dijo Lucian mientras la agarraba del brazo.

-Si voy sola avanzaré más rápido y si sugieres que no vaya por ella olvídalo, puede que no seamos cercanas pero sigue siendo una c-compatriota.- Dijo con dificultad Vayne, nunca fue una persona entregada a su nación.

Vayne salió rápidamente de la maleza en dirección a la que creyó escuchar el grito, los demás salieron en la dirección contraria.

Diana caminaba lentamente por la grieta arrastrando su espada, no estaba asustaba, disfrutaba de la oscuridad y el reciente eclipse la dejo llena de energía. Sonreía sin motivo y caminaba sin dirección.

-Zed…- Murmulló Syndra.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Dijo Zed sin darle la cara, miraba fuera del arbusto en el que estaban escondidos.

-¿Me estabas buscando o fue solo coincidencia que me encontraras?- Preguntó escondida en el arbusto, no estaba asustada pero la actitud de Zed la inquietaba.

-No pienses otras cosas… si te estaba buscando, no pienso que seas débil pero…- Se volteó para quedar frente a ella. –Tengo un mal presentimiento que suceda esto no es normal y que estemos aquí con Nocturne me da mala espina.-

Syndra lo miró preocupada, Zed ¿De verdad se sentía amenazado? siempre había sido muy confiado por sus habilidades pero ahora estaba preocupado ¿Realmente Nocturne es tan peligroso?

 **.**

 **Fin del capitulo tres**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí espero que les guste... se pone mejor.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Parte 2

**Nota :** **Segunda parte del capítulo 3, al final del capítulo describiré brevemente la visión que tengo que los personajes**

 **Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tampoco el mundo donde se desarrolla la historia, todo es propiedad de Riot Games**

* * *

.

 **Miradas en blanco**

 **Capítulo 3 parte 2**

.

Blanco, como el brillante cabello de Syndra, blanco, como la marca en la frente de Diana, blanco, como los pernos de plata de Vayne, blanco, como la magia de Soraka, blanco... como los ojos de Lux, sus pupilas estaban desviadas, su cuerpo boca arriba semi sumergido en el río, no tenía heridas físicas visibles pero su expresión facial denotaba el horror previo antes de quedar congelada.

-¿Sigue con vida?- Preguntó Syndra sin que realmente le importara el estado de la rubia.

-Sí, pero su mente está destruida, no durará mucho así y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.- Dijo tranquilamente sacándola del agua y dejándola en el suelo seco.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- Preguntó Syndra.

-Dejarla aquí, si la llevamos solo estorbaría y Nocturne ya la atacó así que no creo que vuelva a hacerlo. De todas formas dudo que consiente sea de más utilidad que ahora.- Dijo el ninja mientras se alejaba de la maga de la luz.

Antes de que los Ionianos pudieran continuar su camino escucharon una voz tras ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que está mal con ustedes 2?- Dijo Vayne más molesta de lo que aparentaba.

-Ni Syndra ni yo podemos hacer nada por ella.- Dijo Zed sin darle la cara.

-Y solo la dejas ahí a su suerte.- Exclamó Vayne, apretaba los dientes de rabia.

-Esto es la grieta del invocador no la selva de Kumungu, además tú estás aquí ahora, ¿ves? No pasa nada…- Dijo Zed continuando su camino con Syndra.

-Tsk infeliz.- Dijo la cazadora entre dientes mientras revisaba a Lux. No se movía y sus músculos estaban tensados, inspeccionó su cuerpo en busca de heridas pero no encontró nada, cuando vio sus ojos un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral sus ojos solo mostraban un terror absoluto y desesperación. Vayne se quedó absorta en la miraba de Lux, conocía esa mirada… ese miedo, un armario y una inocente niña que escuchaba aterrada como sus padres eran asesinados, ella tuvo esa mirada, también había visto esa mirada grabada en el gesto sin vida de su madre y en... _Vamos Shauna, vuelve, no es momento para esto…_ Se dijo a sí misma.

Cargó a Lux en su espalda, debía llevarla con Soraka ella podría hacer algo para ayudarla al menos hasta que volvieran al instituto otra vez… Esta situación, estaba fuera de su elemento ella se dedica a matar criaturas no a salvar personas, siempre sola.

Zed pensaba en Vayne, ¿por qué ella se había molestado? No había hecho nada malo ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Recostarse al lado de Lux y llorar? La chica está quebrada, ella tampoco puede hacer nada por Lux, la mente de la maga es débil eso no es cul…

Un ruido, a su derecha, alguien o algo se acercaba, al tiempo que se daba cuenta que Syndra ya no estaba con él.

La maga Ioniana salió del arbusto encontrándose con la pose reprobatoria de Zed.

-¿Qué hacías?- Dijo el ninja como regañando a una niña.

-Es que… me perdí, te mueves muy rápido y me cuesta ver en la oscuridad.- Dijo sin mirarlo y algo sonrojada por su torpeza.

-Vamos.-

-¡Hey! No actúes así solo porque te manejas mejor que yo en la oscuridad eso no quiere decir qu-

 _-AHAHAHAHAHAHAH-_

Los ojos de Syndra se abrieron de par en par al igual que los de Zed, todo fue tan rápido que ella no logro entender lo que había pasado hasta que cayó al suelo, desangrándose…

Cuando vio que fue ella la que salió del arbusto bajo la guardia, ¡Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido!… Nocturne no dejo de acecharlos, Lux era la carnada y al parecer él y Syndra eran mejor presa que Vayne.

 _-¡¿QUÉ HARÁS AHORA MAESTRO DE SOMBRAS?! CON ESA HERIDA ELLA NO TIENE DEMASIADO TIEMPO… AHAHAHAHHAHAAH.-_ Dijo Nocturne disfrutando de la situación.

Pero Syndra no estaba inconsciente… el corte en su espalda era grande y profundo, la pesadilla tenía razón con esa herida no duraría mucho…

Zed miraba fríamente a la criatura, en combate es vital tener la cabeza fría y ni Syndra ni nadie perturbaría sus pensamientos.

El primer movimiento era suyo, con una de sus sombras a la derecha de la criatura lanzó sus shuriken solo para reposicionarse y lanzar un ataque doble desde los 2 flancos, ataque que Nocturne esquivó y bloqueó con sus cuchillas, sin darle descanso se abalanzo sobre el ninja quien esquivo con dificultad el ataque, la velocidad de la criatura no era la de siempre ¿Qué ocurría? Preparó sus sombras para su ataque final, no podía alargar el combate miro a Syndra de reojo.

La pesadilla se abalanzo nuevamente hacia Zed quien intercambio de lugar con su sombra poniéndose detrás de su oponente, era el final Zed uso sus cuchillas para atacar a Nocturne por la espalda.

-¡Es una trampa!- Gritó la maga con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Sonrió… Nocturne esquivó el ataque y lo devolvió, el maestro de las sombras había perdido.

-¡Poder Desatado!- Las 3 esferas de Syndra impactaron violentamente a la criatura.

* * *

Pantheon estaba de pie mirando al cielo, necesitaba serenarse… Leona estaba con Vayne, no estaba sola, estaría bien caminó ya más calmado tratando de escuchar señales de personas en los alrededores.

-¿Qué tanto te importa ella?- Escuchó una voz proveniente de su izquierda.

Diana apareció, el característico brillo plateado en sus ojos y frente era más fuerte que nunca.

-Más de lo que jamás podré demostrarle…- Dijo sin mirar al avatar de la luna. _¿Por qué le digo esto a ella?_

-Entonces protégela, necesitará de ti…- Dijo Diana apuntando en dirección a la que Pantheon dedujo que se encontraba Leona antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la grieta nuevamente.

* * *

Vayne caminaba con dificultad mientras llevaba a Lux en su espalda.

-Resiste Luxanna ya casi… Soraka te ayudara.- Decía con la esperanza de que la chica le respondiera.

* * *

Lucian hizo un gesto de que guardaran silencio, escuchaba ruido, pasos lentos.

-Debe ser Vayne.- Susurró a las mujeres abriéndose paso hacia el origen de las pisadas.

-Su estado es malo… muy malo, Soraka por favor.- Dijo Vayne mientras acomodaba a Lux en el suelo.

-¿Qué le paso? Su mente está demasiado perturbada, puedo evitar que su condición empeore pero si no la sacamos de aquí rápido para que la vean los invocadores puede que no vuelva en sí nunca más.- Dijo Soraka colocando sus manos sobre Lux para intentar detener el progresivo daño.

* * *

-Adelante, hay un grupo de personas.- Sintió Pantheon, se quedó quieto tratando de descubrir un poco más de información. –Alguien está en el suelo. Dedujo con su oído en la tierra. –Deben ser ellas.- Corrió hacia el lugar.

* * *

Leona pudo sentirlo, alguien se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaban. -¿Pantheon?- Dijo en voz baja. Vayne la miró antes de que saliera corriendo.

-¿¡A dónde vas!?- Le dijo la cazadora desde el suelo donde sujetaba la cabeza de Lux.

-¡Es Pantheon!- Dijo la pelirroja antes de perderse en la maleza.

* * *

Pantheon estaba nervioso, toda su calma había desaparecido nuevamente, necesitaba verla, saber que no estaba herida y… abrazarla.

* * *

-Vamos Syndra resiste un poco.- Le decía Zed a la moribunda maga que se desangraba en sus brazos.

-¿¡Q-Qué?!- Exclamó Pantheon al encontrarse con esa escena.

-Tú, ayúdame a presionar la herida para disminuir el sangrado.- Le ordenó el ninja.

* * *

Leona corría por la jungla, pero se detuvo de golpe… no estaba cansada, ni tampoco había encontrado a Pantheon, no… Se detuvo por que el miedo la paralizó, ¿Qué pensaba al salir corriendo así? No era de Pantheon la presencia que había sentido.

 _¿QUÉ OCURRE? ¿NO TE GUSTA JUGAR A LAS ESCONDIDAS?_

 _TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO… PREPARÉ ESTE JUEGO SOLO PARA TI_

 _LEEEEONAAAAA_

Arrastró cada sílaba de su nombre. Tragó saliva, no sentía sus piernas. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió que la criatura se abalanzaba sobre ella…

* * *

Blanco, el brillo blanco la cegaba completamente, inesperado pero familiar, era el resplandor blanco que cada campeón vio al ser sacados de la grieta por los invocadores.

Leona no podía moverse… su mirada estaba helada, helada de horror. Pero a nadie le importaba, tanto Syndra como Lux estaban en un estado crítico en riesgo vital. Los invocadores corrían y gritaban, pero Leona se enfocó solo en uno de ellos, estaba en un rincón su mirada reflejaba lo mismo que la de ella, terror. No escuchaba lo que le decía al otro invocador, pero lo que salió de sus labios a continuación y que ella leyó se quedó grabado en su retina.

-Syndra y Lux están graves las llevaron de inmediato a la unidad médica, Zed está herido y estamos interrogando a los demás para saber que paso… pero eso no es lo peor. Nocturne no está.-

 **Fin del capitulo cuatro**

* * *

 **Al principio del capítulo dije que explicaría como veo a cada personaje, brevemente:**

 **Zed** : un ninja que más allá de que no le interese nadie, no lo considero un solitario después de todo tiene su Orden donde tiene discípulos y todo eso. Lo veo como alguien practico que se rodea de personas que puede considerar "útiles" y soportables

 **Syndra** : la veo como alguien un poco engreída y egocéntrica, del tipo "nadie está a mi altura" después de todo por algo le tienen tanto miedo y le hicieron lo que le hicieron, tiene que creerse el cuento. No confía en nadie porque en quienes confió la traicionaron.

 **Leona** : alguien que busca libertad, que no está en contra de las tradiciones si no de la crueldad, es un alma bondadosa y busca iluminar a todos como el sol.

 **Pantheon** : es militar... y sin ofender, piensa lo que le enseñaron que piense, fiel a las tradiciones, a su pueblo y a la guerra. No es que no ame a Leona pero si le dicen que no puede estar con Leona él obedece (como buen militar que es)

 **Lux** : más o menos parecida a Leona pero más dulce y delicada, tipo Rose de Titanic tiene que ser una muñeca y ella solo quiere ser libre, pero si estatus conlleva deberes.

 **Vayne** : creció sola y llena de resentimiento, no vive por la venganza si no que para que a nadie más le pase lo que a ella le pasó.

 **Diana** : se siente traicionada, ella solo quería encontrar su lugar y la discriminaron por ser creas un monstruo y después lo culpas porque destruye la ciudad.

 **Soraka** : alguien que no comprende bien la violencia, que quiere creer en las personas pero se lo hacen difícil, trata de no ver los miles de defectos que tienen los hombres (como especie no como genero) y siempre decepcionamos.

 **Lucian** : solo le queda su trabajo... Entregó su vida a Senna y ahora que ella no está su labor es todo lo que tiene y la va a cumplir aunque le cueste la vida, cosa que no le molesta, está perdido el pobre sin ella...

 **Nocturne** : quiere hacer suyo este mundo, tiene el poder, sabe cómo hacerlo, sabe que lo subestimamos y va a jugar con todos como marionetas. Es muy peligroso porque nadie sabe nada de él y tiene el arma más poderosa del mundo, el miedo.


	5. Chapter 4

**Nota :** **Este capítulo es más que nada para introducir la trama.**

 **Aclaración: ni los personajes ni el mundo de League of Legends me pertenece.**

* * *

.

 **El juego terminó**

.

.

 _¿QUIERES SER LIBRE? YO PUEDO AYUDARTE… AHAHAHAHAHA_

Leona pudo oír en su mente esa voz que la atormentaba, voz que nunca fue tan clara, era él, siempre fue Nocturne.

Pantheon aún estaba procesando todo lo que había pasado, la conversación con Diana, Syndra desangrándose y luego ¿estaban de vuelta? Los invocadores corrían por todo el salón, vio pasar a Lux en camilla rápidamente acompañada por Soraka y Vayne, vio también a Leona parada mirando fijamente hacia adelante. Suspiro aliviado al ver que ella estaba bien, pero su calma se quebró en mil pedazos mientras la veía desplomarse frente a sus ojos, golpeándose violentamente contra el suelo, tanto Pantheon como los invocadores corrieron hacia ella para llevarla al centro médico.

* * *

-Fecha: 13 de Octubre, hora: 23:18. Bien Shauna necesitamos que nos cuentes detalladamente que fue lo que pasó luego de que perdieras la conexión con tu invocador.-

Una mujer de aspecto muy formal estaba sentada frente a Vayne con una grabadora. La cazadora suspiró.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga? Estaba con Leona, nos encontramos con Lucian y Soraka, me separé de ellos para buscar a Lux, me encontré con ella, Syndra y Zed, luego volví con Soraka para que me ayudara, Leona salió corriendo y nos trajeron de vuelta… Me marcho.-

Antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo Vayne ya estaba en la puerta.

-Señorita Vayne, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a su amiga pero usted debe hacer su parte también y cooperar.- Vayne no estaba de humor para discursos baratos, se aproximó con una aura de agresividad y golpeó sus manos en la mesa mandando a volar la pequeña grabadora.

-Ustedes invocadores traen criaturas a pelear en la grieta, criaturas que en otras condiciones yo extermino porque son un peligro, si no quieren ver eso encárguense solos cuando las cosas se les salgan de control.- Sentenció Vayne sin alzar la voz y dando un portazo al salir.

-*Suspiro* Fecha 14 de Octubre, hora.- La mujer miró su reloj cansada, Soraka estaba ocupada, Syndra, Lux y Leona en atención médica y no hubo manera de alejar a Pantheon de la pelirroja, además de eso Diana al igual que Vayne no habían sido de mucha ayuda. –Hora… 00:21 Zed, que ocurrió luego de que perdieras la conexión con tu invocador.- Dijo quitándose las gafas y restregándose los ojos.

-Busqué a Syndra.-

-¿Algo más?-

-Nada interesante hasta el ataque de Nocturne.-

-Háblame sobre eso por favor.-

-Bajé mi guardia un segundo y atacó a Syndra, peleamos y cuando estaba a punto de matarme Syndra lo atacó.-

-¿Lograron herirlo?-

-… No, él absorbió el ataque.-

-¿Algo más que quieras mencionar?-

-Dijo que los poderes oscuros de Syndra jamás lo dañarían, le dijo algo a ella que no pude escuchar y después se fue… Eso es todo, me retiro.-

La mujer estaba algo sorprendida, ¿Qué habrá sido lo que le dijo a Syndra? La información que Zed le había dado era de mucha utilidad.

-¿Disculpe? Ya me voy.- Zed la sacó de su transe.

-C-claro que sí, puedes marcharte fuiste de mucha ayuda.-

* * *

Garen corría por los pasillos del Instituto hecho una furia.

-EXIJO QUE ME DIGA QUE ES LO QUE TIENE MI HERMANA ¡AHORA!- Gritó golpeando el puño contra el mostrador.

-L-lo sent-timos señor Crownguard pero los invocadores aún no están seguros, hacen lo posible para que despierte y aunque ha habido mejoras ella aun esta delicada.- Dijo una jovencita mirando asustada al poder de Demacia.

-Déjenme verla.- Dijo ya más calmado, después de todo la muchacha no tenía la culpa de nada, no debió gritarle.

-B-bueno puede pasar, es la 4ta habitación, la señorita Vayne está ahí.- Dijo apuntando en la dirección del cuarto donde estaba la rubia.

¿Vayne?

Garen caminó rápidamente al cuarto de su hermana no solo para verla sino que además por la curiosidad que le provocaba el hecho de que Vayne estuviera ahí.

Shauna salía de la habitación sin sus gafas restregándose los ojos, chocó de frente con Garen.

-L-lo siento…- Dijo Vayne sin mirar aun. La mujer tenía unas prominentes ojeras, estaba sin su capa ni sus armas, llevaba el cabello suelto. Garen se impresionó al verla así, tan… humana.

-¿V-Vayne? Lo siento no te vi.- Dijo el hombre.

-Ella eeehhh no ha evolucionado mucho… ya está fuera de riesgo vital, pero los doctores dicen que no despertara aun, la verdad… no saben si despertará.- Dijo la mujer con la voz exhausta y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Garen miraba la cama donde estaba su hermana pequeña. La observó con inmensa tristeza… No estuvo ahí para ella, nadie estuvo ahí para ella… solo Vayne.

En un impulso Garen abrazó a Vayne que estaba frente a él. La mujer no reaccionó estaba en shock ante la acción del demaciano. Él solo le susurró. –Gracias por estar ahí para ella cuando estaba sola.-

Vayne sintió que algo en su interior se remeció. Acto seguido Garen la soltó y ella salió rápidamente sin voltear dejando a los hermanos a solas. Garen solo posó su mano sobre la de su hermana y comenzó a leer el libro favorito de la chica esperando que reaccionara.

* * *

Pantheon no procesaba todo, no creía que fuera real, tenía que ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla… Leona estaba bien, cuando salieron de la grieta ella estaba bien, entonces no entendía por qué ella estaba en coma ahora, por qué convulsionaba cada poco, por qué se retorcía de dolor sin que nadie supiera la razón, por qué no despertaba, él quería despertar de esta pesadilla… y decirle sobre su…

* * *

Zed meditaba en el bosque cerca del instituto. No era por Syndra, él debía reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado, la oscuridad, su descuido, el ataque y su derrota… era completamente inaceptable era

 _¡IMPOSIBLE!_

 _Recupera la calma Zed… No te dejes guiar por la ira, despeja tu mente y analiza los hechos, paso por paso…_

 _¡ZASH!_

El sonido del acero cortando el aire inundo el bosque.

Zed solo tuvo fracción de segundo para reaccionar al ataque, pero nada lo prepararía para enfrentarse a su agresor… era su sombra, su propia sombra, con la que entrenaba todos los días, la sombra que él había creado.

 _PERCIBO EL MIEDO… ¿QUÉ PASA ZED? ¡¿LE TEMES A TU SOMBRA?! AAHAHAHAHAHA_

Fue lo que escucho de su sombra antes de que esta desapareciera en la oscuridad de la noche.

Zed se quedó ahí, solo en el bosque mientras las gotas de llueva comenzaba a caer y hacían un ruido sordo sobre su armadura… Algo estaba realmente mal.

.

 **Fin del capítulo cuatro**

* * *

 **Cualquier duda, comentario o consulta haganla, siempre son bienvenidos buenos o malos.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Nota :** **Este capítulo es más que nada para introducir la trama.**

 **Aclaración: ni los personajes ni el mundo de League of Legends me pertenece.**

* * *

.

 **El juego terminó**

.

.

 _¿QUIERES SER LIBRE? YO PUEDO AYUDARTE… AHAHAHAHAHA_

Leona pudo oír en su mente esa voz que la atormentaba, voz que nunca fue tan clara, era él, siempre fue Nocturne.

Pantheon aún estaba procesando todo lo que había pasado, la conversación con Diana, Syndra desangrándose y luego ¿estaban de vuelta? Los invocadores corrían por todo el salón, vio pasar a Lux en camilla rápidamente acompañada por Soraka y Vayne, vio también a Leona parada mirando fijamente hacia adelante. Suspiro aliviado al ver que ella estaba bien, pero su calma se quebró en mil pedazos mientras la veía desplomarse frente a sus ojos, golpeándose violentamente contra el suelo, tanto Pantheon como los invocadores corrieron hacia ella para llevarla al centro médico.

* * *

-Fecha: 13 de Octubre, hora: 23:18. Bien Shauna necesitamos que nos cuentes detalladamente que fue lo que pasó luego de que perdieras la conexión con tu invocador.-

Una mujer de aspecto muy formal estaba sentada frente a Vayne con una grabadora. La cazadora suspiró.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga? Estaba con Leona, nos encontramos con Lucian y Soraka, me separé de ellos para buscar a Lux, me encontré con ella, Syndra y Zed, luego volví con Soraka para que me ayudara, Leona salió corriendo y nos trajeron de vuelta… Me marcho.-

Antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo Vayne ya estaba en la puerta.

-Señorita Vayne, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a su amiga pero usted debe hacer su parte también y cooperar.- Vayne no estaba de humor para discursos baratos, se aproximó con una aura de agresividad y golpeó sus manos en la mesa mandando a volar la pequeña grabadora.

-Ustedes invocadores traen criaturas a pelear en la grieta, criaturas que en otras condiciones yo extermino porque son un peligro, si no quieren ver eso encárguense solos cuando las cosas se les salgan de control.- Sentenció Vayne sin alzar la voz y dando un portazo al salir.

-*Suspiro* Fecha 14 de Octubre, hora.- La mujer miró su reloj cansada, Soraka estaba ocupada, Syndra, Lux y Leona en atención médica y no hubo manera de alejar a Pantheon de la pelirroja, además de eso Diana al igual que Vayne no habían sido de mucha ayuda. –Hora… 00:21 Zed, que ocurrió luego de que perdieras la conexión con tu invocador.- Dijo quitándose las gafas y restregándose los ojos.

-Busqué a Syndra.-

-¿Algo más?-

-Nada interesante hasta el ataque de Nocturne.-

-Háblame sobre eso por favor.-

-Bajé mi guardia un segundo y atacó a Syndra, peleamos y cuando estaba a punto de matarme Syndra lo atacó.-

-¿Lograron herirlo?-

-… No, él absorbió el ataque.-

-¿Algo más que quieras mencionar?-

-Dijo que los poderes oscuros de Syndra jamás lo dañarían, le dijo algo a ella que no pude escuchar y después se fue… Eso es todo, me retiro.-

La mujer estaba algo sorprendida, ¿Qué habrá sido lo que le dijo a Syndra? La información que Zed le había dado era de mucha utilidad.

-¿Disculpe? Ya me voy.- Zed la sacó de su transe.

-C-claro que sí, puedes marcharte fuiste de mucha ayuda.-

* * *

Garen corría por los pasillos del Instituto hecho una furia.

-EXIJO QUE ME DIGA QUE ES LO QUE TIENE MI HERMANA ¡AHORA!- Gritó golpeando el puño contra el mostrador.

-L-lo sent-timos señor Crownguard pero los invocadores aún no están seguros, hacen lo posible para que despierte y aunque ha habido mejoras ella aun esta delicada.- Dijo una jovencita mirando asustada al poder de Demacia.

-Déjenme verla.- Dijo ya más calmado, después de todo la muchacha no tenía la culpa de nada, no debió gritarle.

-B-bueno puede pasar, es la 4ta habitación, la señorita Vayne está ahí.- Dijo apuntando en la dirección del cuarto donde estaba la rubia.

¿Vayne?

Garen caminó rápidamente al cuarto de su hermana no solo para verla sino que además por la curiosidad que le provocaba el hecho de que Vayne estuviera ahí.

Shauna salía de la habitación sin sus gafas restregándose los ojos, chocó de frente con Garen.

-L-lo siento…- Dijo Vayne sin mirar aun. La mujer tenía unas prominentes ojeras, estaba sin su capa ni sus armas, llevaba el cabello suelto. Garen se impresionó al verla así, tan… humana.

-¿V-Vayne? Lo siento no te vi.- Dijo el hombre.

-Ella eeehhh no ha evolucionado mucho… ya está fuera de riesgo vital, pero los doctores dicen que no despertara aun, la verdad… no saben si despertará.- Dijo la mujer con la voz exhausta y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Garen miraba la cama donde estaba su hermana pequeña. La observó con inmensa tristeza… No estuvo ahí para ella, nadie estuvo ahí para ella… solo Vayne.

En un impulso Garen abrazó a Vayne que estaba frente a él. La mujer no reaccionó estaba en shock ante la acción del demaciano. Él solo le susurró. –Gracias por estar ahí para ella cuando estaba sola.-

Vayne sintió que algo en su interior se remeció. Acto seguido Garen la soltó y ella salió rápidamente sin voltear dejando a los hermanos a solas. Garen solo posó su mano sobre la de su hermana y comenzó a leer el libro favorito de la chica esperando que reaccionara.

* * *

Pantheon no procesaba todo, no creía que fuera real, tenía que ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla… Leona estaba bien, cuando salieron de la grieta ella estaba bien, entonces no entendía por qué ella estaba en coma ahora, por qué convulsionaba cada poco, por qué se retorcía de dolor sin que nadie supiera la razón, por qué no despertaba, él quería despertar de esta pesadilla… y decirle sobre su…

* * *

Zed meditaba en el bosque cerca del instituto. No era por Syndra, él debía reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado, la oscuridad, su descuido, el ataque y su derrota… era completamente inaceptable era

 _¡IMPOSIBLE!_

 _Recupera la calma Zed… No te dejes guiar por la ira, despeja tu mente y analiza los hechos, paso por paso…_

 _¡ZASH!_

El sonido del acero cortando el aire inundo el bosque.

Zed solo tuvo fracción de segundo para reaccionar al ataque, pero nada lo prepararía para enfrentarse a su agresor… era su sombra, su propia sombra, con la que entrenaba todos los días, la sombra que él había creado.

 _PERCIBO EL MIEDO… ¿QUÉ PASA ZED? ¡¿LE TEMES A TU SOMBRA?! AAHAHAHAHAHA_

Fue lo que escucho de su sombra antes de que esta desapareciera en la oscuridad de la noche.

Zed se quedó ahí, solo en el bosque mientras las gotas de llueva comenzaba a caer y hacían un ruido sordo sobre su armadura… Algo estaba realmente mal.

.

 **Fin del capítulo cuatro**

* * *

 **Cualquier duda, comentario o consulta haganla, siempre son bienvenidos buenos o malos.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Nota : Nuevos personajes irán apareciendo a medida que la historia avance**

 **Aclaración: ni el mundo ni los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen.**

* * *

.

 **Reencuentros y desencuentros**

.

.

La entrada de campeones a la Liga desde el incidente de la Grieta se había limitado a quienes tuvieran asuntos de real importancia y urgencia únicamente, ya que las partidas estaban suspendidas y los invocadores demasiado ocupados para encargarse de la seguridad del recinto, la investigación sobre el paradero de Nocturne era prioridad máxima. Los invocadores no van a dejar que un monstruo los humille.

* * *

Garen no se había separado del lado de su hermana desde que la había visto por primera vez, y desde entonces casi nadie la visitó, Vayne pasaba de vez en cuando pero no se quedaba más que un par de minutos, y ese chiquillo Ezreal a quien Garen normalmente no dejaba acercarse mucho a Lux pero dada las circunstancias lo dejaba con ella mientras él iba a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente, cambiarse de ropa, darse una ducha, comer algo o…

-¿Ha mejorado algo?- Dijo la pelirroja con la cicatriz en el ojo, afirmada en un muro cerca de la habitación del Demaciano.

-No, están empezando a hablar de desconectarla… dicen que ya no hay nada que hacer.- Dijo el hombre casi susurrando, su voz se quebraba solo con pensar en la idea de perder a su hermana.

Katarina se acercó a él, no sabía que hacer o decir en esta situación no era buena consolando personas, cuando su padre desapareció estaba muy ocupada poniendo en su lugar a quienes quisieron deshacerse de lo que quedaba de la familia Du Couteau.

Solo posó su mano en el hombro de Garen sin mirarlo, sintió como él estaba temblando aunque no veía su cara sabía exactamente que expresión tenia, estaba frunciendo el ceño le hervía la sangre se sentía impotente puesto que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Garen puso su mano sobre la de ella.

-B-bueno piensa que si ella muere est-

-NO TE ATREVAS A TERMINAR ESA FRASE.- Soltó Garen golpeándola contra la pared, sujetaba las manos de ella sobre su cabeza mientras la miraba con una ira asesina. Katarina no esperó jamás esa reacción tan agresiva, se quedó inmóvil sin decir nada. El grito de Garen había resonado en el oscuro y vacío pasillo frente a su cuarto. Estaba asombrada pero no asustada, fue un deja vu... esa reacción, esa ira, esa mirada… fue lo mismo que ella hizo cuando le informaron que su padre había desaparecido o muerto… siempre trataba de empujar esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza no quería pensar que un hombre tan fuerte como su padre había sido asesinado…

Volvió a mirarlo… no podía consolarlo, no la criaron para saber afrontar esa clase de situaciones pero si había algo que podía hacer.

Se soltó de su agarre con facilidad, lo tomó con violencia del cuello de su ropa, tiró de él hacia ella y lo besó. La sorpresa de Garen solo duró milésima de segundos ya estaba respondiendo al intenso beso de la noxiana, pero no se detendría ahí, la levantó sin dejar de besarla acto seguido ella envolvió sus piernas a las caderas del demaciano. Garen caminó hacia atrás tanteando con una mano buscando la manija de su puerta, cuando la abrió ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad de su habitación.

* * *

Ezreal era inquieto por naturaleza, no podía estarse quieto razón por la cual abandonó la escuela y se dedicó a explorar el mundo. Nadie que le conociera lo reconocería en estos momentos, había pasado horas sentado junto a Lux solo mirándola fijamente en silencio, sin siquiera tocarla no quería perturbar nada que pudiera hacerla mejorar, temía que si no permanecía inmóvil no se daría cuenta si ella hacia algún movimiento.

La entrada de una mujer a la habitación cortó su trance.

-Buenas noches, le haremos un escaneo para ver si hay algún cambio en su estado, necesito que salga del cuarto por un par de horas.-

-Aa-ah sí… claro, ¿Puede avisarme cuando terminen? Estaré por aquí cerca…- Dijo el rubio saliendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con pereza.

* * *

Los parpados de Zed se sentían cada vez más pesados, la falta de sueño le estaba pasando la cuenta pero nada de eso le importaba debía saber a toda costa lo que Nocturne le había dicho a Syndra solo así y solo cuando acabara con él volvería su calma y su paz… Se levantó completamente decidido averiguar la verdad.

* * *

Leona empacaba sus cosas para volver al Monte Targon, aun no le habían dado el alta pero los Solaris no estarían sin su "diosa" más tiempo. Pantheon iba a visitarla todos los días por un par de horas, en las que solo charlaban de cosas sin importancia, él insistía en contarle todo lo que pasaba con los rakkor, de lo preocupados que estaban sus padres y de lo mucho que extrañaban su presencia, Leona escuchaba con melancolía, pensaba que el estar lejos de su tierra tanto tiempo era lo que la hacía sentir así, solo regresando lo averiguaría.

* * *

La presencia y el aura asesina de alguien recorría los pasillos del ala médica del instituto, se sentía ligeramente en el aire. Caminó por los pasillos sigilosamente en dirección a la habitación de Syndra, entró en el cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta… acercó sus manos lentamente al cuello de la maga quien estaba inconsciente, sujetó el cuello de ella firmemente.

* * *

-EEEHHHH ¡ESPERE LE PEDI QUE ME AVISARA EN CUANTO TERMINARAN!-

-Lo siento, es que como lo vi durmiendo tan tranquilamente no quise molestarlo.-

-A-Al menos puede decirme si ella ha mejorado.-

-No ha habido mejoras significativas, lo siento, pero ahora debemos examinar a Syndra.-

Cuando la enfermera iba entrando a la vigilada habitación de Syndra sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda, una brisa pasando justo a su lado.

-¿¡Q-qué?! Sus signos vitales están completamente alterados.- La enfermera declaró una urgencia del estado de Syndra inmediatamente. -¡Tiene hemorragia parece una herida causada, es en una vena CAUTERICEN DE INMEDIATO.-

* * *

Ezreal caminó rápidamente por los pasillos mascullando.

-Le dije que me avisara, pero no debía dejarme dormir… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiese despertado sola? Aaahhh…- _en realidad no importa ¿o sí? Después de todo ella no va a despertar._ Pensó con una pena enorme antes de tropezarse camino al cuarto de Lux.

-¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!- Dijo Zed completamente exaltado.

-¡EEHHH! ¿QUÉ ESTABAS HACIENDO DURMIENDO EN EL SUELO?! SABES QUE HAY BANCAS O MMM NO SE ¡TU PROPIO CUARTO!-

-A quien crees que le estas gritando mocoso.- Amenazó el ninja.

-Guarden silencio si no quieren que los expulse de aquí a ambos.- Los regaño una enfermera que escuchó el escándalo.

Ambos siguieron su camino en silencio.

* * *

-Sabes que solo trataba de subirte el ánimo ¿cierto?-

-Claro que lo sé…- Dijo Garen recostado en su cama, viendo a Katarina vestirse dándole la espalda.

-En serio… ¿solo eso?- Dijo la pelirroja riéndose.

-No tengo intensiones de que te maten, sé lo que hacen con los traidores en Noxus, sé que la situación de tu familia no es la mejor… no quiero darle más escusas a Swain para que te molesten.-

-Vas a hacerme llorar con tanta consideración señorito.- Dijo la noxiana en tono de burla.

Garen tiró del brazo de ella hasta recostarla sobre él nuevamente.

-Hablo en serio, a diferencia de ti, tú no eres un juego para mí.- Dijo el demaciano seriamente. Lo que sentía por Katarina no era correcto de ninguna forma. –Si fuera por mí te sacaría de Noxus y te llevaría al rincón más lejano sin mirar atrás.-

-¿Y en donde dejaríamos a tu hermana?- Dijo Katarina volviendo a pararse sin mirarlo.

*Suspiro* -Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Prefieres que dejemos de vernos?- Dijo él mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta.

Volteó rápidamente para mirarlo sorprendida.

-¿No dirás nada? ¿Entonces no quieres que nos sigamos viendo?- Preguntó Garen solo para forzarla a responder.

-Cállate.- Dijo ella sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación del demaciano.

* * *

Leona caminó sola hasta la plataforma de teletransportación, no había avisado que volvería ese día a casa. Se puso en posición y segundos después era encandilada por el intenso sol de la base del monte. Nuevamente y por reflejo cubrió sus ojos de la luz, se sentía incomoda y tenía frío. Caminó lentamente, quería llegar pero también le asustaba la idea de que el llegar a su hogar no llenara el vacío que sentía, ¿Por qué no podía descifrar el motivo de su angustia?

-¿L-leona?-

Miradas de intriga, asombro e ¿Incomodidad? Fueron lo que los rakkorianos dirigieron a su Avatar. La mujer no presto mucha atención, supuso que la razón era su inesperada llegada, se encaminó hacia la cima del monte donde los Solari la esperaban.

* * *

Ezreal se había quedado petrificado en la puerta de la habitación de Lux, la rubia estaba despierta, afirmaba su brazo derecho sobre la cama para poder permanecer sentada mientras que con su mano izquierda te restregaba la cienes.

-¿E-Ezreal? ¿Qué ocurrió?-

La emoción de Ezreal lo hizo aparecer al lado de la muchacha en menos de un segundo y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡N-Nos dijeron que ya no despertarías!- Dijo el rubio mientras sollozaba en el hombro de la chica que le robaba el aliento. La miró a la cara poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de ella y sin pensarlo 2 veces la besó.

* * *

-¿Pantheon? ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Leona al ver a su amigo postrado a mitad de camino a la cima del monte. El hombre caminó e hizo un gesto para que ella lo siguiera. Se detuvieron en un acantilado que apuntaba directo a la puesta del sol, Pantheon se quitó el casco debían verse a los ojos.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, como sabes ya me estoy haciendo mayor, soy el más fuerte de esta generación y tengo responsabilidades para con el pueblo…-

Sus últimas palabras salieron acompañadas del último rayo de sol del día.

-Me voy a casar.-

.

 **Fin del capítulo seis**

* * *

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran preguntar, cualquier comentario, positivo o negativo siempre es bienvenido.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Parte 1

**Nota : Esta** **es la primera parte de este capítulo. Me gusta leer sus teorías sobre lo que pasa.**

 **Aclaración: solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

.

 **El último amanecer**

 **-Primera parte-**

.

.

Golpeó la puerta 3 veces con la suficiente fuerza para ser escuchada, tenía una carta en la mano y una expresión seria, molesta y decidida.

-¿Quinn? ¿Ocurrió algo en Demacia?- Dijo Garen con ropa ligera y expresión de cansancio.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Dijo la joven, exhalando con disgusto.

-C-claro.- Garen y Quinn nunca se había llevado muy bien, la muchacha no sentía agrado por el poder de Demacia. -¿Entonces, pasa algo?-

-Deberías agradecer que fui yo quien los vio, aunque la academia este casi desalojada tus acciones son sumamente imprudentes.- Dijo levantando la voz en esas últimas 2 palabras.

-¿Q-qué fue lo que viste? ¿D-de que hablas?- Preguntó el hombre sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Quinn.

-Katarina y tú, mira sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero no tengo intenciones de ver al príncipe Jarvan castigando a su mejor amigo por traición a la nación. No es el momento, me limitaré a pensar que tu situación guio tú actuar, Luxanna esta… delicada, estas en un momento de fragilidad, fue solo un error y que pasó solo esta vez, ni antes, ni después.- Lo miró molesta sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta.

-Gracias Quinn, la verdad es qu-

Quinn levanto la mano en señal de que se detuviera.

-No quiero detalles, nunca pasó, nunca vi nada, yo solo vine a entregarte esta carta de parte de mi- d-del príncipe Jarvan.- Estiró el brazo sin mirarlo.

-Autorizaron el traslado inmediato de Lux a Demacia. Esas son… buenas noticias, pase lo que pase Lux siempre estará mejor en casa.- Dijo Garen tratando de convencerse.

-Me retiro, tengo asuntos pendientes aún, que… que estés bien Garen.- Dijo antes de salir por la puerta silenciosamente.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron pero no libres de inconvenientes, después del ataque a Syndra del cual por más que se investigó no se encontró al responsable, y aunque pronto la maga despertaría el enojo de los invocadores no hacía más que aumentar.

* * *

-Lux recuerda cualquier cosa que necesites solo debes contactarme, ¿sí?- Decía Soraka mientras sujetaba las manos de la rubia, aun incrédula por verla de pie.

Luxanna se veía fatigada, tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos celestes, estaba más pálida de lo normal, se veía incluso más delgada y frágil, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a quebrar, pero quien la podía culpar, después de todo era un milagro que estuviera despierta, con vida.

* * *

Diana se había ido de la academia justo después de conversar con Soraka, nada podía hacer en ese lugar más que esperar y si iba a esperar prefería hacerlo sola, lo más alejada de la gente que pudiera, debían pasar 3 días más antes de que partiera a Ionia.

* * *

3 días, desde que Leona había vuelto a su hogar, luego de su charla con Pantheon subió a la cima de vuelta con los Solari y se encerró ahí, nadie supo nada de ella desde entonces, se sentía agotada, completamente vacía de energía y de ánimos.

 _LEONA SOLO UN PASO, ES TODO LO QUE NECESITAS PARA SER LIBRE Y YO TE PUEDO AYUDAR_

Despertó de un salto, no estaba segura si era de noche o de día sus ventanas estabas completamente cerradas y bloqueadas ni un solo rayo de sol entraba en la habitación del avatar, solo quería que acabara, no quería saber de Pantheon ni de sus padres o de los Solari pero sabía que no la dejarían en paz por siempre…

Continuo con su vida como si nada, sirviendo a los Solari pero la luz de sus ojos se había apagado para siempre, su corazón estaba roto, respiraba por inercia, vivía solo porque eso era lo que debía hacer no era más que un cascaron vacío, la única persona que amaba pertenecería a alguien más, alejada de él para siempre y que querían de ella ¿Qué lo aceptara con una sonrisa? ¿Qué le diera su "bendición"? ¡Al demonio con todo y con todos! Finalmente se había hartado, le habían arrebatado lo que más amaba en este mundo…

* * *

Syndra se sentía ligera, sentía la brisa fresca del Ionia en primavera, como la disfrutaba, recordaba sus días de estudiante cuando el estudio de la magia era su vida y su pasión, se sentía feliz, recordó el collar que había encontrado a las afueras de esa antigua caverna, ese collar dorado que brillaba…

Abrió sus ojos lentamente como alguien temeroso de lo que se encontrará, se acostumbró suavemente al movimiento de sus articulaciones, se quitó la mascarilla que la ayudaba a respirar y sintió el punzante dolor de la herida que casi le quita la vida pero luego sintió algo de lo que no se había percatado, su garganta se sentía extraña intento llamar a alguna enfermera pero ninguna clase de sonido salió de sus labios tocó su cuello y nuevamente un dolor punzante le hizo quitar las manos, ¿Pero qué había pasado? Ella no recordaba herida alguna en su garganta, Nocturne la habia atacado por la espalda entonces, ¿¡Por qué no podía hablar?! Tocó el timbre para llamar asistencia tantas veces como pudo hasta que una agitada enfermera llegó corriendo a su habitación.

* * *

Más de una semana había pasado desde que Lux había vuelto a Demacia y poco a poco el rosa volvía a sus mejillas, aun le costaba caminar, ni hablar de usar su magia pero solo el tiempo curaría esas nimiedades a nadie le importaba todos estaban felices de verdad con vida y despierta, el príncipe Jarvan había organizado un baile de máscaras para celebrar su mejoría, toda la nobleza de Demacia asistiría junto con todos los campeones de la liga afiliados a la ciudad estado y se celebraría en cuanto rubia pudiera asistir.

* * *

-La Soberana Oscura ha perdido el habla, demasiada coincidencia siendo que ella es la única con la que Nocturne habló antes de desaparecer.- Dijo un invocador notificando a sus superiores.

-Pero aún puede escribir, ¿o en su incompetencia también dejaron que le cortaran las manos?- Dijo un anciano sarcásticamente.

-S-si, claro que puede escribir.- Dijo nervioso en joven mago.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que la criatura le dijo a la Ioniana?- Preguntó otro anciano acribillando con la mirada al muchacho.

-B-bueno a-aún no se lo preguntamos.-

-ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, NO NOS INTERESA EL ESTADO DE LA MAGA, SOLO NOS INTERESA LO QUE SABE ASI QUE SI NO ESTAS MUY OCUPADO ESPONGANDOLE LA ALMOHADA ¡VE Y HAZ LO QUE TE PEDIMOS!-

El invocador salió a toda velocidad de la habitación antes de que los ancianos se enojaran de verdad...

 _-¿Te sientes con ganas de dar un paseo por el jardín?_

 _Z_

Perturbadora era la nota que había encontrado dentro de su almohada. Cuando el invocador llego a interrogarla estaba completamente calmada, pero por la fuerza, unas ligeras y pequeñas pero a la vez poderosas esposas rúnicas impedían que la maga desatara toda su furia contra quienes trataban sus heridas finalmente habían terminado por frustrar todo sus intentos para escapar de la liga.

-¿Puede escribir lo que Nocturne le dijo luego de atacarla?- Dijo el invocador entregándole un trozo de papel y un lápiz.

 _Lo último que recuerdo fue que ataqué a Nocturne desde el suelo luego nada si esa cosa dijo algo no tengo la menor idea de lo que fue._

Entregó el papel violentamente garabateado, se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana.

-*Suspiro* ¿Está segura? ¿No recuerda nada de nada? Una frase, una palabra aunque sea algún detalle, cualquier información nos seria de utilidad.-

La maga le arrebató el papel y rápidamente escribió con el ceño fruncido.

 _QUE NO YA DEJENME EN PAZ VOLVERE A IONIA ATENDERE MIS HERIDAS POR MI CUENTA_

-*Suspiro* C-como guste… recuerde que puede contar con el instituto si sus heridas no sanan adecuadamente, nosotros los invocadores nos preocupamos y velamos por el bienestar de nuestros campeones.- Recitó el joven, quien sabía que le llegaría una gran reprimenda por no conseguir nada de Syndra.

Syndra lo miró con odio, sabía que decían eso solo por decir, si sus palabras fueran ciertas al menos sabrían quién fue el bastardo que la dejo muda.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo siete – Parte uno**

Cualquier Review es muy bienvenido.


	9. Chapter 7 - Parte 2

**Nota:** son las 6:46 am en mi país y no he dormido nada

Aclaración: solo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

.

 **El último amanecer **

**-Segunda parte-**

.

.

El día finalmente había llegado Leona caminaba como quien camina a su ejecución, ese día conocería a la prometida y futura esposa de Pantheon, por lo que había escuchado era una muchacha joven que hace prácticamente nada había superado el Rito de Kor de forma impecable, la mejor y más fuerte de su generación, parecía la pareja ideal para su amigo… ¿y ella? Debía darle su bendición, los ancianos la habían obligado, ella estaría entregada completamente al Sol el resto de su vida y Pantheon para ellos era un estorbo, la distraía, temían que si ellos llegaban a intimar Leona desertaría y eso era impensable, habían esperado siglos por la encarnación de sus antiguos guerreros no renunciarían a ella solo por sus caprichos de adolescente.

Sentada en su "trono" como una muñeca de trapo, no podía verse más incómoda en esa posición… _Que termine ya_. Pensó mientras el nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar con normalidad.

-¿Pueden hacerlos pasar ya? No pienso seguir esperando.- Su humor hacia días era pésimo, variaba entre la depresión y la ira.

-C-claro. Háganse presentes los guerreros Rakkor Pantheon y Casandra.- Exigió uno de los guardias.

Pantheon entro rápido al enorme salón, no sabía cómo actuar no quería estar ahí, desde que se lo había dicho a Leona que no se habían visto. En ese momento ella no dijo más que un casi inaudible "Felicidades" antes de marcharse hacia la cima del monte que él como simple Rakkor no podía pisar. Una muchacha de cabello largo y castaño oscuro de estatura ligeramente menor a la de Leona y bastante delgada pero con suficiente musculatura para considerarse una guerrera y unos ojos ámbar que brillaban con una luz casi tan intensa como la que Leona había perdido.

Se paró erguida y orgullosa ante la pelirroja, pues no tenía idea de lo que Leona sentía por Pantheon, el cual estaba postrado junto a la que sería su esposa sin mirarla a ella ni a su amiga, clavó su mirada hacia el frente donde un enorme mural dedicado al Sol se alzaba por sobre Leona .

-Digan sus nombres y su motivo para estar aquí Rakkors.- Dijo Leona mirándolos con desdén, lo que intimidó y puso muy incómoda a la joven guerrera, Pantheon en cambio no esperaba una reacción así, le molestó la actitud de Leona puesto que ellos no tenían la culpa de estar en esa situación. Al ver que la muchacha se encontraba demasiado nerviosa para hablar Pantheon tomó el control de la situación.

-Pantheon y ella es Casandra, venimos a solicitar su bendición para nuestro matrimonio su alteza.-

-¿Casandra es muda que debes responder tú en su lugar? O es que ya te estas tomando en serio tu papel de "esposo" que harás todo por ella.- Dijo Leona como escupiendo veneno.

-N-no fue mi intención ofenderla su majestad, mi nombre es Casandra vinimos por su bendición para nuestra unión, Pantheon me ha hablado mucho de usted.- Dijo tragándose sus nervios mientras tomaba el brazo de Pantheon. –Es todo un honor conocerla finalmente.-

-¿Ah sí? Y dime Casandra ¿Qué te ha contado Pantheon sobre mí?- Preguntó mofándose, la ingenuidad de la muchacha le causaba gracia.

-Bueno él me contó todo de vuestra infancia y que usted es su mejor amiga de toda la vida, por eso para mí es muy importante su bendición, ahora que nos casaremos quiero ser parte de su vida.- Dijo con entusiasmo.

Eso la deprimió… no serviría de nada fuera grosera, cruel o intimidante con ella, eso no impediría que se casaran, eso no cambiaría lo miserable que se sentía, todo seguiría igual…

 _SI QUIERES TODO PUEDE TERMINAR, SOLO DEJAME AYUDARTE LEONA_

-Casandra Pantheon, tienen mi bendición, espero que sean muy felices.- Dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-Muchísimas gracias, sería fantástico si pudiera asistir a la ceremonia.- Dijo Casandra, casi saltando de emoción.

Pantheon solo la miraba con incredulidad pero a la vez se sintió feliz por ella, ¿Estaba emocionado acaso? Sin darse cuenta Pantheon también sonrió. Leona contemplo la escena sintiéndose como una intrusa, el pecho le dolía.

 _Suficiente…_

-Depende de mis obligaciones, ahora pueden retirarse tengo asuntos pendientes.- Soltó Leona como si hablar le quitara hasta su última pizca de energía. Sonrió, para que Pantheon creyera que ella estaría bien, que ella estaba feliz por él.

* * *

Lux estaba recostada en su cama con una postura relajada, movía suavemente su mano derecha frente a su rostro, miraba como la luz era más intensa a momentos y a otros la luz reflejaba y parecía que su mano desaparecía, no podía evitar sentirse hipnotizada por la magia que poseía.

* * *

Syndra consiguió quitarse a los invocadores y enfermeras de encima, aprovecho para dar un paseo por el patio, necesitaba aire, aceptar a su nueva… discapacidad. Llegó al patio y vio un brillo que le llamó la atención. Entró a los arbustos y vio a Zed de pie, desde donde estaban nadie podría verlos. Se paró firme e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-No creo que desconozcas el hecho de que alguien quiere matarte, por eso quiero que vuelvas al templo conmigo.-

La reacción de Syndra hizo que las palabras sobraran, abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con impresión.

-Estar sola en tu fortaleza te hace vulnerable, sabes que tu magia afecta escasamente a Nocturne y los invocadores tampoco tienen buenas intenciones contra ti.-

Syndra ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad y luego cuando entendió cruzo los brazos bajo su pecho y miró a Zed con una media sonrisa, ese no era todo el motivo de su petición.

-Ninguno de los 2 puede ganarle a Nocturne solos, él vendrá por ti y cuando lo haga quiero enfrentarlo desde una posición fortificada y con apoyo, en mi templo puedo contar con la ayuda de mis discípulos.- Dijo sin cambiar su tono ni su postura neutral.

Syndra lo miró con preocupación, ¿Zed reconociendo que no podía derrotar a un enemigo? ¿PIDIENDO AYUDA? Debía estar soñando… Pero la preocupación de Zed llegó a Syndra en forma de angustia, no podría negarse. Movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Bien recoge tus cosas partimos de madrugada, no quiero que nadie sepa adonde iras.-

Antes de marcharse Syndra estiro los brazos mostrando las esposas, Zed rio. -Mmmm no estaría mal dejártelas puestas.- Dijo en tono burlesco a lo que Syndra respondió con un gesto de enojo. -Está bien, era solo una broma.- Dijo Zed antes de destruir las frágiles esposas con sus cuchillas.

* * *

Leona caminó si pensar en el destino solo movió sus pies, quienes siguieron el camino que habían recorrido cientos de veces desde que se mudó a la cima del monte. Antes de recobrar totalmente la razón se encontró en las laderas de la aldea de los Rakkor, caminó hacia la casa de Pantheon sin un motivo en especial pero antes de llegar lo que vio la detuvo, Casandra y Pantheon iban caminando en dirección a casa de él, ambos se miraban y sonreían el hombre iba sin casco lo que le llamó profundamente la atención. Entraron a la casa de su amigo sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia.

-Qué bueno que al fin pude convencerte de quitarte ese casco.- Dijo ella con voz jovial.

-Bueno… supongo que ya era hora.- Dijo él revolviéndose el pelo al no tener el casco.

Casandra se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

–Estoy feliz de tener que casarme contigo y no con alguien más.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Pantheon sin mirar a la chica que aún lo abrazaba.

-No lo sé, algunos hombres aquí son más animales que hombres…- Dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

Casandra soltó a Pantheon y agitó su mano como saludando a alguien. Pantheon miró en dirección a donde estaba apuntando la joven y vio a Leona.

-Espera aquí enseguida vuelvo.- Dijo Pantheon antes de salir persiguiendo a Leona.

Leona corría mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas y caían al suelo dejando un imperceptible rastro. Pantheon sabía hacia donde se dirigía su amiga de toda la vida, al borde del monte en el precipicio.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo Pantheon recuperando el aliento, Leona le daba la espalda mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Nada, no lo sé. ¿Desde hace cuánto que la conoces? Y por favor dime la verdad ¿Quieres?- Dijo tratando de que no se le quebrace la voz.

-N-nos conocemos hace varios meses… No podía dejarla, ella es la mejor guerrera de su generación era obvio que la forzarían a casarse, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto pasaría!.. Leona lo nuestro jamás podrá ser, debemos continuar, yo continué... ya-ya no siento nada por ti.- Dijo Pantheon tratando de justificarse.

-Ya veo, realmente te importa mucho esa chica.- Dijo Leona completamente resignada, el corazón de Pantheon nunca fue de ella y nunca lo seria.

 _VAMOS LEONA… ES SOLO UN PASO, UN PASO Y SERAS LIBRE YA NADA IMPORTARA SI NO LO HACES VIVIRAS EN LA OSCURIDAD POR SIEMPRE ¡NUNCA SERAS FELIZ!_

- _Está bien Nocturne… tú ganas_.- Susurró Leona con los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía.

-¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste?- Preguntó Pantheon aún lejos de Leona.

-Espero que seas muy feliz Pantheon, en serio.- Leona lo miró con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera.

* * *

 _AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA AHHAHAAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAAH_

Nocturne rio… -¡ESO FUE MÁS FÁCIL Y DIVERTIDO DE LO QUE PODRÍA HABER PENSADO!-

* * *

Pantheon temblaba mientras que sin darse cuenta estaba llorando.

-¿L-Leona?-

 _La vida había acabado con su fuerza, finalmente había sucumbido a las sombras, el odio y la ira no pudieron con la inmensa pena que realmente sentía, esa cicatriz en su interior hizo una mella irreparable. Pantheon seguiría, era más fuerte que ella pero ya no podía estar más para él. Después de todo se sintió como una decepción para quienes esperaban tanto de ella. En sus últimos segundos todos sus recuerdos pasaron frente a sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse devastada, nada de lo que hizo fue suficiente para nadie, ella no fue suficiente para nadie, pero al fin era libre su último acto completamente egoísta, habían destruido sus sueños, dejó este mundo en el fondo del precipicio, su cuerpo destrozado por las rocas mientras la sangre brotaba desde las múltiples fracturas que la habían liquidado sus ojos sin vida reflejaban la luz naranja al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas de Pantheon caían con los rayos del ultimo atardecer, el sol no volvería a salir…_

.

 **Fin del capítulo siete - Parte dos**

* * *

 **Cualquier duda, pregunta, teoría conspirativa o queja siempre leo los comentarios.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Nota : Se cambia la categoría a M**

 **Aclaración: solo la trama me pertenece**.

* * *

.

 **Oscuridad**

.

.

Lux cepillaba su rubio cabello frente a su coiffeuse a pesar de todas las indicaciones ya se sentía mucho más recuperada, poco recordaba de su traumante encuentro con la pesadilla y se sentiría feliz de no recordar nada jamás.

Tarareaba una canción que parecía de cuna cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

-Señorita Crownguard tiene visita.- Dijo una de las sirvientas sin entrar en su habitación.

-A pues, dígale que pase.- Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie. Normalmente recibía a sus visitas en el salón pero dada su condición sus padres y Garen no querían que abandonara su cuarto.

-P-Permiso, ¿P-Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Ezreal entrando a la habitación de Luxanna tímidamente.

-¿¡Ezreal!?- A Lux se le iluminó el rostro al verlo.

-¿Cómo estás? Quiero decir ¿ya te sientes bien? Ehh bueno no es que ya debas sentirte bien después de todo no te recuperaras de la noche a la mañana, pero no quiero decir que luzcas mal, todo lo contrario te ves realmente herm- ehhh bueno yo no quería.- Ezreal no podía decir nada coherente estaba completamente sonrojado frente a la chica que le quitaba el sueño y pensar en cuando la besó en el hospital no ayudaba en nada.

Lux no podía parar de sonreír, encontraba adorable la forma en que Ezreal balbuceaba cada vez.

-Eres tan elocuente.- Dijo mientras reía cubriendo ligeramente su boca con su mano.

-Ehhh lo siento… debo parecer un tonto.-

-Para nada, es parte de tu encanto.- Lux no podía negarlo, ese chico realmente le fascinaba. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar con alguien que la distrajera y nadie lo hacía como Ezreal, sentados uno al lado del otro hablaron por horas de cosas sin importancia se sentían tan cómodos estando juntos.

-Ezreal ¿Q-qué piensas de mí?- Pregunto la chica sonrojada sin mirarlo.

-Ehh bueno…- Él tampoco la miraba, se limitó a rascar la parte de atrás de su cabeza. –B-bueno yo pienso que eres una chica *carraspeó* mujer muy eehhhh her-centrada.- Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, los nervios de estar así con ella le atontaban las neuronas.

-¿Centrada? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Preguntó Lux ante la inesperada respuesta.

-Bueno yo pienso que *suspiro* eres la chica más increíble que he conocido jamás, me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo además de que considero que eres muy b-bonita.- Respondió mientras tragaba saliva con los ojos clavados al suelo).

-¿Piensas que soy bonita?- Ezreal movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. -¿Piensas soy encantadora?- Ezreal gesticuló sin hablarle. -¿Piensas que soy atractiva?- Ezreal volteó lentamente a verla al escuchar las palabras de la chica, Lux se fue acercando al chico lentamente, su mirada ya no reflejaba la ingenuidad que la caracterizaba si no que una chispa de lujuria mezclado con una pizca de perversión opacaba sus ojos celestes Ezreal estaba congelado debía ser un sueño… -¿Alguna vez has querido tocarme?- Susurró Lux en el oido de él.

-¿L-Lux?- Ezreal no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Podrías besarme en vez de continuar balbuceando.- Dijo Lux tirando de él hacia su cuerpo.

Ezreal no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la muchacha ya lo estaba besando, él respondió pero sin perder el impacto de la situación. La chica suavemente y sin separar sus labios de los de él logró que se recostaran en el diván donde hace instantes mantenían una inocente charla. Se besaban pero ella quería más, intensificó el beso abriendo su boca y buscando en la de él, la incomodidad de Ezreal iba desapareciendo y reemplazándose por el calor y la excitación de tenerla sobre él, ella recorría lentamente el cuerpo de Ezreal con sus manos hasta pasar por su entrepierna lo que lo hizo exhalar ruidosamente ella soltó una risita de satisfacción ante esta reacción y en seguida tomó las manos del chico para guiarlas por su cuerpo, el delgado pijama y la ligera bata que llevaba puesta hacia que el contacto con su piel fuera prácticamente directo Ezreal comenzaba a respirar pesadamente mientras que la chica finalmente rompió el beso, lo miró de una forma que él nunca pensaría que era Lux quien estaba frente suyo, le desabrochó la chaqueta y levanto su camiseta dejando su torso al descubierto ella comenzó a bajar besándole el cuello, el pecho y los abdominales dejando un rastro de calor que Ezreal sintió que le quemaba, hasta que se topó con su cinturón, el rubio tragó saliva mirándola, ella solo sonrió. Lentamente y mientras tarareaba una canción suave le quitó el cinturón, bajó el cierre de sus pantalones y los deslizó hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas Lux paso sus manos por la entrepierna del chico acariciándolo delicadamente, él ya no podía más, gimió apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta que la chica lo estaba despojando de sus bóxer hasta que sintió la respiración de ella sobre su miembro. Lux empezó a besar tímidamente la punta de su masculinidad, a usar su lengua cada vez con más confianza impulsada por las expresivas muecas y gemidos de Ezreal, a quien, con cada segundo que pasaba le faltaba más el aire, Lux no se detendría pausadamente introdujo miembro de Ezreal en su boca. El chico no podía siquiera pensar estaba a punto de perder el control, Lux comenzó a trabajar en el placer del rubio notando como luego de unos minutos él empezaba a temblar-

Alguien tocó a su puerta.

-¿Lux estas ahí? Gil me dijo que tenías visitas.- Garen volvió a golpear la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

Lux cubrió la boca de Ezreal con su mano, el chico estaba agotado, su cabeza le daba vueltas y aun temblaba, la chica trago antes de susurrarle que se vistiera y empujarlo hacia el balcón.

-¡Entra! Ez y yo estábamos charlando en el balcón, no oí cuando llamaste a la puerta.- Dijo Lux sonriendo mientras cerraba su bata como si tuviera frío.

-Ah, no quería interrumpir ¿Tienes frío, quieres un té? ¿Y Ezreal?- Dijo Garen mirando hacia el balcón sin lograr ver al muchacho

-Sí, tengo algo de frío un té estaría bien, Ez está en el balcón aun, sabes que no soporta las habitaciones cerradas.-

-Bien, no te quedes afuera mucho tiempo más, no queremos que pesques un resfriado, mandaré a Gil con tu té.- Dijo Garen antes de salir del cuarto.

Lux cerró la puerta y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara antes de salir al balcón.

* * *

Syndra empacó solo un poco de ropa, menos que lo indispensable, iba saliendo de su cuarto cuando se detuvo, miró hacia dentro y volvió, el collar dorado, no podía dejarlo probablemente no volvería a ver ninguna de las cosas que dejara antes de salir por la puerta. Lo tomó y salió silenciosamente Zed la esperaba en el pasillo. Rápidamente corrieron hasta llegar a las plataformas de invocación que usaban los campeones para retornar a sus hogares, la que Varus utilizaba lo dejaba en un pueblo abandonado a un par de kilómetros del templo de Zed, era lo más seguro ya que nadie revisaba ese portal jamás.

El haz de luz que los cegó fue devorado por la profunda oscuridad que pintaba la noche Ioniana, solo alcanzaron a dar un par de pasos antes de que la presencia de Varus los incomodara.

La flecha del castigo sabía muy bien que ellos 2 estaban ahí, y Zed y Syndra tampoco desconocían la ubicación del campeón. Pero Varus los ignoró, la pena, el arrepentimiento y el odio se apoderaban por completo del arquero en las noches, se quedaba a la luz de la luna contemplando con desdicha el collar que le recordaba tiempos mejores… o sus buenos tiempos ya que su vida ahora no valía nada, respiraba solo para la venganza y solo cuando cumpliera su promesa partiría al encuentro de su familia en la otra vida.

-Déjalo, sumido en su desgracia no hará caso a nada ni a nadie.- Dijo Zed tirando del brazo de Syndra quien estaba ensimismada mirando a un hombre que como ella y muchos otros campeones lo había perdido todo.

Llegaron a un templo que si no fuera por lo pulcro que se encontraba parecería que no estaba habitado, Syndra miró cada detalle de la edificación mientras seguía a Zed por los oscuros pasillos.

-Te quedaras aquí.- Susurró Zed entrando en un cuarto perfectamente arreglado.

Syndra solo asintió con la cabeza. Zed tomó el bolso donde ella guardo sus cosas y lo puso en un armario, la maga se dirigió hacia una mesa donde había un par de velas con intensión de encenderlas, ver en la oscuridad no era uno de sus talentos. Se sentó en el suelo y se quitó su manto del decoro de la cabeza y suspiro, Zed se quitó la máscara y caminó hacia la ventana que estaba a espaldas de Syndra.

El ninja bajo las persianas de bambú antes de voltearse para quedar justo detrás de la maga.

-¿Syndra te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Dijo Zed aun de pie.

Syndra trató de responder solo para notar que ningún sonido salía de sus labios, tocó la cicatriz en su garganta con pesar. Movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-¿No sabes quién te hizo eso en el cuello cierto?-

Syndra negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué confías en un extraño que te trae a su templo?- Dijo Zed con una voz fría y completamente despojada de emoción

El pánico nubló los ojos de Syndra, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, no se podía mover.

Zed sopló las velas y la habitación quedo totalmente sumergida en las tinieblas.

.

 **Fin del capítulo ocho**

* * *

 **Cualquier pregunta y eso siempre leo todos los reviews y contesto al final de los capítulos.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Nota : El siguiente capítulo también se dividirá en dos partes**

 **Aclaración: solo la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

.

 **Esperanza**

.

.

Diana caminaba bajo la luz de la luna Ioniana llevaba su espada amarrada a la espalda y una capa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas cubriéndola casi por completo solo resaltaban sus ojos plateados que brillaban con intensidad. Llegó a la ancestral arboleda hogar de la hija de las estrellas y en cuanto localizó la ubicación de Soraka no pudo evitar exclamar

-LEONA ESTA MUERTA.-

-Lo sé, el Sol también es una estrella…- Dijo Soraka apareciendo en el claro donde solía hablarle a las luces.

-¿Qué haremos? Y no me digas que nada, esto no se puede quedar así Soraka, si sabemos lo que ocurre es para hacer algo NO PARA QUEDARNOS ADMIRANDO TUS ARBOLES.- Diana no lo soportaba, ese monstruo se había atrevido a acabar con Leona, si alguien debía matarla era ella, se lo debía después de todo, la legendaria batalla entre las avatares del Sol y la Luna había terminado en el fondo de un mugroso precipicio, no podía terminar así… Leona valía más que eso.

-Tranquila, debemos partir de inmediato a Freljord.- Dijo Soraka colocándose una pesada capa sobre los hombros y cubriendo su rostro.

-¿A Freljord? ¿Con qué propósito?-

-Nocturne necesita más poder antes de… continuar, resulta que existen pequeñas fuentes de energía que él puede utilizar, 3 para ser exactos, esas fuentes alguna vez fueron puras pero se corrompieron… al menos 2 de ellas, la luz fue reemplazada por oscuridad y ese es el poder que Nocturne busca.-

Diana soltó una risa burlesca

-Entonces nos volveremos unas recolectoras… Dime que sabes al menos como lucen estas fuentes de poder o quien las tiene…-

-Son collares, puede que hayas visto alguno en la grieta alguna vez.-

-¿Quiénes los tienen?-

-Tryndamere, Varus y...

* * *

Syndra había dejado de respirar

-No te muevas.- Dijo Zed caminando hacia la puerta de la oscura habitación.

-Maestro, ha vuelto.- Dijo un joven al ver que Zed abrió la puerta, miró hacia dentro pero al no haber luz no vio nada.

-Sí, avisa a todos que no deben salir de sus cuartos, mañana al amanecer les daré instrucciones.- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. –Aún no les diré que estas aquí… mientras menos lo sepan estarás más segura.-

Syndra estaba confundida y la falta de luz no ayudaba. Zed volvió a prender las velas la miró y le preguntó.

-¿Realmente no sabes quién te atacó en el hospital? Y qué fue lo que te dijo Nocturne en la grieta.-

Syndra todavía estaba asustada lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos, de verdad pensó que él la mataría.

-¿Qué tienes?- Zed se agachó para quedar frente a ella. –Syndra no quise asustarte entiende que puedes confiar en mí, dije que te protegería, nunca te haría daño.- Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para calmarla.

Syndra lo abrazó con fuerza, los recuerdos de la traición de su antiguo maestro salieron a flote después de muchos años, no quería que la volvieran a engañar, no quería estar sola, estaba aterrada.

* * *

Garen caminaba por los pasillos del castillo Demaciano, su reciente conversación con Jarvan lo había dejado con una mezcla de ideas…

-Entonces si Lux ya se siente bien quisiera comenzar las preparaciones para el baile de máscaras, te llamé porque quiero que me des tu aprobación, ¿Piensas que Luxanna se encuentra en condiciones de asistir a un baile?-

-Bueno la verdad las indicaciones del médico no son muy exactas ya que nadie sabe que le ocurrió o cómo fue que despertó pero a mi parecer ella ya se encuentra bien, quizás un baile le haga bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo encerrada en su cuarto por orden de nuestros padres… Más que conmigo deberías hablarlo con ella.-

-Si… creo que eso sería lo más eficiente, Garen quiero preguntarle algo, sabes que como príncipe es mi deber el comprometerme, darle a Demacia una reina cuando mis padres ya no gobiernen.-

-Sé a donde quieres llegar y no lo sé, antes solía tener una idea de donde se encontraban los pensamientos de Lux pero últimamente esta impredecible, no en un mal sentido es solo que simplemente no sé qué piensa, la noto algo distante quizás es por los cuidados que la hemos obligado a tener, me gustaría que fueras a verla y hablaras de todo esto con ella en persona.-

-Tienes toda la razón iré en cuanto termine con este papeleo.-

* * *

Vayne revisaba los registro de la biblioteca, estaba preocupada, esta semana había exterminado a más criaturas de las que cazaba en un mes completo algo estaba pasando como si la oscuridad se estuviera expandiendo, uno de ellos incluso se había atrevido a salir a la luz del Sol.

-Tsk, nada, esto es completamente inútil nada de esto sirve, probablemente lo mejor sea ir a hablar con él, puede que sepa algo o al menos tendrá alguna teoría o compartirá mi intranquilidad… Qué más da.-

La cazadora arrojo el viejo libro al suelo de la empolvada biblioteca, la habitación y la mansión en general se encontraba en condiciones casi de abandono puesto que la mujer desde el asesinato de sus padres no solía pasar mucho tiempo en casa… se sentía más cómoda bajo el velo de la noche cubriendo sus pasos, exterminando con plata y con sus ballestas como única compañía, estar en casa solo la hacía sentir miserable e impotente.

* * *

Zed seguido de una mujer vestida con el traje común de los estudiantes de la orden de las sombras que consistía en un traje completo negro con el cual solo se le habían los ojos, caminaron hacia un patio interior que estaba desierto, todos los discípulos se encontraban haciendo guardia en los alrededores del templo, la orden era simple, vigilar y en caso de que se divisara a alguien o… algo, avisar de inmediato a los demás, JAMÁS atacar esto último era de suma importancia Zed quería que cualquier incidente fuera notificado antes que nada.

-Debes entrenar, tus poderes actuales no sirven contra Nocturne, tu magia es oscura y él se nutre de eso, necesitas crear luz.-

Syndra escuchaba mientras se quitaba la máscara que más que protegerla le molestaba, ató su cabello en una cola de caballo para que así no le estorbara antes de hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? Sé que puedes crear luz en lugar de oscuridad, te he visto hacerlo, en la grieta.-

Syndra se limitó a seguir negando hasta que Zed le entregó un papel y un lápiz.

 _La magia de los invocadores es la que me permitía cambiar la naturaleza de mi magia, no puedo hacerlo sola no termine el entrenamiento con mi maestro y mi magia adopto la oscuridad por sí misma, de poder cambiarlo sé que se puede pero no sé cómo ni siquiera sabría cómo empezar._

-Debes intentarlo al menos, no tienes otra opción tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer para empezar, algo que te haga pensar en luz.-

Syndra meditó unos segundos antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación, el collar dorado que había encontrado años atrás.

 _-¡Maestro mire lo que encontré!- Exclamó Syndra mientras corría con algo en las manos._

 _-A ver, veamos que tienes ahí.- El anciano se agacho para complacer a la niña. –Ohhh ya veo, ¿encontraste eso cerca de alguna cueva?-_

 _-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supo?- La niña miraba a su maestro con emoción._

 _-Bueno este es un artefacto muy antiguo que se usa para almacenar energías, es como una esponja que va guardando el poder de su portador, éste puede ser luz u oscuridad, si es luz el collar brillará y si es oscuridad el collar cambiara de color en el centro, se dicen que en todo Runaterra existen 3, eres muy afortunada al haber encontrado uno, tu luz lo convertirá en un hermoso objeto Syndra.-_

 _La niña miraba maravillada el collar que había encontrado._

 _-¡Eso haré maestro! Ya verá que brillará tanto como el Sol.-_

Syndra miraba con nostalgia la pieza que con los años se había ido opacando pero a pesar de todo aún no dejaba de tener un pequeño brillo.

-¿Qué es eso? Irradia luz, eso debería ser más que suficiente para que puedas empezar.-

Syndra miró a Zed con un dejo de motivación y confianza.

-Syndra espero que seas la maga excepcional que siempre he pensado que eres.- Syndra lo miró incrédula. –Porque tendrás que aprender lo de tu magia sola ya que yo no tengo idea alguna sobre eso.- Syndra rodó la mirada por el comentario de Zed…

-¡Señorita Luxanna el príncipe Jarvan vino a verla!- Dijo una sirvienta que irrumpió en la habitación para contarle con exagerada emoción la noticia.

-¿¡Qué!?- Lux se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras comía las galletas que Gil había preparado para ella. -¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!? ¿Qué debería ponerme? ¿Lo recibo aquí? No no no, llévalo al salón dile que estaré ahí en unos minutos.- Lux agitaba las manos exaltada mientras lanzaba ropa por todo su cuarto.

-Principe Jarvan a que se debe el honor de su visita.- Lux usaba un vestido rosa suave y simple con el cabello recogido en un sencillo moño que dejaba caer mechones rubios sobre su rostro.

-L-Luxanna, no sabe lo que me alegra el verla de pie, si no la visité antes era porque no quería perturbar su mejoría, el motivo de mi visita en realidad son 2, primero me gustaría ofrecer una fiesta de máscaras para celebrar su recuperado estado de salud.-

Lux no pudo contener su sonrisa tras la noticia. –Por supuesto, es más con su permiso me gustaría ayudar con los preparativos, me gustaría saber también a quienes tiene pensado invitar.-

-Claro que no es problema solo debe acudir al castillo y yo indicaré a los sirvientes que le ayuden, pensaba que este podría ser un evento grande para toda la nobleza, todas la casas nobles están invitadas, además de los campeones de la liga asociados a nuestra nación y ya que Caitlyn y Ezreal se encuentran en la ciudad también me gustaría invitarlos si a mi lady le parece.-

-De todas maneras, me parece una idea excelente para fortalecer la relación de nuestra ciudad con Piltover.- Dijo Lux muy diplomática.

-Y el otro asunto que me trae aquí es más delicado, mi lady sabe que como príncipe tengo responsabilidades, lo que me exige mi padre el Rey y mi nación. Mi padre ha empezado a hablar sobre abdicar a mi favor para cuidar de su salud ahora que ya es mayor, lo que me lleva a apresurar la búsqueda de una esposa… sin más rodeos Luxanna Crownguard ¿Se casaría conmigo?-

Lux estaba impactada, no esperaba una declaración, después de todo la nobleza balbuceaba que la casa Laurent haría lo que fuera para hacerse de la corona y limpiar un poco su honor incluso si debía ser a través de la cama del príncipe.

-Y-yo no sé qué decir.- No pudo evitar pensar en Ezreal y en lo que había pasado hace solo un par de días, se sonrojó al recordarlo.

-No tiene que responder ahora, piénselo esperare su respuesta en el baile y en caso de que usted aceptara aprovecharía el mismo evento para anunciarlo.-

Jarvan besó la mano de Lux antes de salir de cuarto.

-Aguardaré con ansias su respuesta, sea cual sea ésta usted siempre especial para mí.-

Lux se quedó ahí parada con el corazón en la garganta.

.

 **Fin del capítulo nueve**

* * *

 **Bueno espero mucho que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario es más que bienvenido y con respecto a los collares no es una invención mía, si miran los splash art de Tryndamere, Syndra justiciera y el modelo en juego de Varus se ve que tienen casi el mismo collar.**


	12. Chapter 10 - Parte 1

**Nota: Primera parte.**

 **Aclaración: Solo la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

.

 **Mascarada - Parte 1**

 **-Himno-**

.

.

La penumbra antes del amanecer era el único compañero de Vayne mientras caminaba por las calles de la dormida ciudad de Demacia, sus botas chapoteaban con la lluvia matutina, su cabello se estaba mojando pero ni un mechón caía en su rostro, siempre sujeto en su típica cola de caballo para evitar que este le estorbara.

-Woow ¿quieres un café? O una… ¿toalla quizás?- Dijo Lucian volteando para mirarla un par de segundos antes de seguir sumergido en sus documentos y reportes sobre avistamientos de criaturas espectrales debía leerlas, evaluarlas y clasificarlas.

-No te molestes, prepararé café.- Dijo Vayne, caminaba quitándose su capa roja y soltando algunos de los elásticos que sujetaban su cabello.

-¿Qué piensas?- Dijo estirando su mano para darle una taza de café.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo Lucian algo desconcertado por la naturaleza de la pregunta.

-Me refiero a lo que está pasando.-

-Nada bueno… pero no tengo datos, sé que es Nocturne pero no sé dónde está o donde puede estar, ni qué es lo que planea o busca.- Respondió revolviendo sus papeles.

-Ahí.- Apuntó quitándose las gafas revelando sus ojos rojos, teñidos con sangre una noche hace muchos años.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?- Preguntó tomando el papel y analizándolo. Sopló aire por la nariz en señal de burla. –Eres realmente increíble, ahí está Nocturne, bien hecho Shauna.- Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mujer.

El reporte era de una mujer que vivía en una aldea cruzando ligeramente la frontera con Freljord, reportes de supuestos eclipses que duraban escasos minutos, personas que enloquecían y atacaban a sus familiares, variados casos de terrores nocturnos en distintas intensidades, desde insomnio hasta ataques y parálisis.

-Vamos entonces, ¿Qué dices?-

-No… aun no, no tenemos idea como combatirlo, ir a probar suerte sería imprudente.- Dijo la cazadora antes de tomar un sorbo de café. –Además me invitaron a un baile dentro de 2 días.- Rió al decir eso último.

-Mataría por verte en un vestido de gala… Mala suerte la mía, tengo que partir a la gran barrera.-

-¿A qué?- Preguntó Vayne con curiosidad.

-La mantención de estas armas se hace con unos cristales poco comunes, y para mi suerte solo se encuentran allá.-

* * *

Ya era la tercera noche que Ashe pasaba en vela mientras veía a su esposo dormir plácidamente, los recuerdos de la muerte de su madre, Sejuani y Lissandra, los pocos minutos que conseguía conciliar el sueño le eran arrebatados por las pesadillas, despertaba alterada con cada musculo de su cuerpo tensado y sudando en frío.

-¿Aún sin dormir?- Dijo Tryndamere bostezando mientras se volteaba para mirar a su esposa que estaba encogida frente a la chimenea.

-No, creo que no…- Susurró Ashe sin mirarlo.

Tryndamere guardó silencio para no preocupar más a su esposa, su salud no era la mejor en este momento a ratos un dolor punzante en su pecho lo invadía su respiración era pesada y tortuosa, para colmo sus pesadillas no tranquilizaban su mente, horridas y vividas el momento exacto en el que Aatrox liquidaba a toda su tribu repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez cada que lograba quedarse dormido, despertaba paralizado, como si siguiera en un sueño antes de poder volver a moverse al menos de esta forma Ashe no notaba que él también sufría de pesadillas

* * *

El templo de la orden de las sombras estaba en silencio y la falta de sol previo el amanecer hacia parecer que el lugar estuviera embrujado, Zed había separado a sus discípulos en 3 grupos mientras unos montaban guardia, otros entrenaban dentro del templo y los demás descansaban o comían, así iban rotando mientras que en el patio interior del lugar Zed se encontraba meditando y Syndra se empeñaba en convertir su magia en luz sin éxito.

Suspiró en señal de frustración, dejó caer sus brazos ruidosamente sacando a Zed de su trance.

-No puedes rendirte, no has logrado ningún avance todavía.-

No era su culpa, un muro en su interior bloqueaba cualquier progreso, miró al ninja como queriendo preguntarle algo y a decir verdad había una pregunta que estaba dándole vuelta desde su llegada al templo.

Sacó un papel y su lápiz de su bolsillo garabateo rápidamente y estiró el trozo frente al rostro de Zed

 _¿Por qué ya no entrenas con tu sombra?_

Zed la miró y el recordar la escalofriante voz de Nocturne hablando a través de su sombra le heló la sangre, después de eso no se había atrevido a invocarla de nuevo.

Syndra se acercó al ninja puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudió ligeramente esperando que le respondiera finalmente.

-Eso, n-nada en especial la meditación es más importante en este momento, deberías volver a lo tuyo.- Dijo volviendo a meditar, Zed no intentaba ser grosero con la maga no era un maestro en el tacto su forma de comunicarse con sus discípulos era corta y precisa.

Syndra solo volteó y continuó con su seudo entrenamiento, se sentía frustrada llevaba años sin aprender una magia nueva y todo lo que había aprendido era gracias a su maestro pero ahora estaba sola debía valerse por sus conocimientos y su talento. Zed la miraba de reojo mientras ella se debatía para continuar, Syndra tenía razón, Nocturne no se quedaría esperando a que él le perdiera el miedo a su sombra, debía volver a invocarla.

* * *

El sol de la mañana brillaba nuevamente con la intensidad de siempre, el mundo continuo avanzando con o sin Leona, aunque el tono anaranjado e incluso rojizo de la estrella del día no pasaba desapercibida para los habitantes de Runaterra, para casi todos, menos para Lux quien aún seguía durmiendo, luego de la visita y proposición de Jarvan se había encerrado en su cuarto sin decir una palabra a pesar del intenso chismorreo de la servidumbre. No podía dejar de pensar en Ezreal, en el beso del hospital y… bueno en lo que había pasado en su habitación cuando él vino a verla, ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente en ese momento? Ella no se comportaba así jamás. Que debía decidir, es decir, Jarvan era más un amor platónico que otra cosa, el atractivo amigo de su hermano mayor no más que eso, pero también era el príncipe de Demacia, aún tenía 2 días para pensar las cosas... por ahora debía apresurarse, la mascarada no se prepararía sola, pensó con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

Las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas, el salón estaba en el segundo piso del castillo en la parte de atrás sobre los jardines, los grandes ventanales entregaban una vista única a toda la variedad de flora demaciana, una gran puerta con detalles en oro coronaba el salón en el que en solo un par de días se llevaría a cabo la mascarada en celebración de la recuperación de Lux y quizás… del compromiso del príncipe.

* * *

Los incursores tendieron una emboscada a una tribu en Freljord en el silencio de la noche, y aunque los guerreros pudieron repeler la primera oleada, no estaban listos para la figura oscura que apareció después. Blandía una espada cruel y viviente, e inspiraba ansias de sangre en los invasores con su magia de otro mundo, la sangre de Tryndamere ardía como todas las noches la silueta más que familiar de Aatrox se alzaba presumidamente frente a él sin importa si fuera un sueño o no la ira y el odio del bárbaro no disminuía al revivir la masacre de su gente.

- _Dudar significa la muerte-_

La Espada de los Oscuros rio antes de que el bárbaro embistiera hacia él.

- _Al fin te decidiste a actuar en vez de quedarte mirando como tu gente es masacrada noche tras noche, eres patético.-_

Tryndamere estaba completamente consumido por la furia, a manos desnudas se abalanzó sobre Aatrox intentando estrangularlo mientras la criatura reía disparatadamente, el bárbaro estaba enloquecido nada lo detendría hasta acabar con la vida del monstruo, al fin tendría su tan anhelada venganza.

* * *

Zed a pesar de sus reservas se decidió a retomar el entrenamiento con su sombra, lento al principio con precauciones asegurándose que su sombra seguía sus órdenes y se comportaba como de costumbre, nada anormal hasta el momento, solo lo básico lanzamiento de shurikens y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Syndra comenzaba a molestarse, sentía que solo perdía el tiempo su paciencia era reemplazada por ira, su energía oscura se acumulaba y ella se elevaba cada vez más, incluso las piedras comenzaban a levantarse por la presión de su poder, en cualquier otro momento Zed lo habría notado en seguida pero estaba tan concentrado y tenso mirando a su sombra que no percibía nada más, estaba completamente en su mundo…

La furia de Syndra era colosal si tuviera voz sus gritos se escucharían por toda Ionia.

 _-¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO PUEDO CAMBIAR LA NATURALEZA DE MAGIA?! ¡MALDICION YO NO SOY CUALQUIER MAGA!-_ Gritaba en su mente.

Antes de que Zed pudiera reaccionar la tierra bajo sus pies empezaba a alzarse mientras que Syndra flotaba varios metros sobre el suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué dem-?!- En el momento en que Zed dejó de vigilar a su sombra, ésta cargó hacia él a toda velocidad.

Un haz de luz proveniente de una gran fuente de poder iluminó todo el templo. Un escudo hecho de pura luz cubrió a Zed y desvaneció a su letal sombra, Syndra yacía arrodillada frente al ninja quien sentado en el suelo la observaba completamente conmocionado.

Se miraron en silencio durante varios segundos antes de que Syndra cayera inconsciente, Zed la sujetó en sus brazos antes de llevarla al interior del templo. Había sido un gran avance… y justo a tiempo.

* * *

Soraka y Diana caminaban a paso lento entre la enorme capa de nieve que cubría la tierra, una tormenta de nieve les daba la bienvenida a Freljord, debían llegar con Tryndamere lo más pronto posible aun sin saber cómo reaccionaría el rey bárbaro.

Ambas miraron al cielo con terror mientras que éste se oscurecía completamente en cuestión de segundos, antes que pudieran recuperar el aliento una sombra pasó sobre sus cabezas a una velocidad sobrehumana, su risa, inconfundible…

-MALDICIÓN, otra vez ese adefesio nos ganó, Soraka a este paso no podremos hacer nada.- Dijo Diana mirando a Soraka con ira.

-Tsk… Debemos ir a Demacia.-

-¡¿QUÉ!? Sabemos que está aquí y tú quieres irte a Demacia? Olvídalo… desde ahora nos separamos, yo intentaré eliminar a la criatura. Suerte en tu búsqueda.- Dijo antes de continuar avanzando entre la nieve.

Soraka se dio la vuelta sin decir nada… no quiso despedirse, aun sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que vería a la elegida de la luna.

* * *

La habitación estaba fría y a oscuras, la chimenea se había apagado horas atrás sin que nadie cuidara el fuego, los muebles estaban revueltos, el espejo frente al que ella se peinaba todas las mañanas estaba roto y los cristales esparcidos por todo el suelo, él estaba sentado en la cama sosteniendo su cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos los cuales estaban cubiertos de arañazos al igual que su rostro, su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad para ella, no era a Aatrox a quien estaba estrangulando si no a la mujer que a su lado siempre le pareció tan pequeña y delicada, las lágrimas caían esporádicamente revotando sobre ella. Él nunca quiso hacerle daño, quizás no se amaban pero él la admiraba y respetaba, eso era más de lo que podía decirse que hubiera sentido por nadie, pequeña pero a la vez tan fuerte, una líder y una niña, ella, quien le había dado refugio a él y a su gente, le había dado esperanza… y jamás pudo agradecerle, ya no importaba su venganza ya no importaba nada, su vida había terminado en el momento en que ella dejó de respirar por su agarre.

Los guardias llegaron armados y alterados, los gritos de Ashe no habían pasado desapercibidos, la escena era aterradora, el cuarto en penumbra y en desorden, Tryndamere sentado en la cama con la cabeza agacha y Ashe sobre su regazo, muerta, pequeños hilos de sangre corrían por los brazos del hombre y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que emanaba de los rasguños en su cara.

 _-Háganlo rápido, no me resistiré.-_ Susurró Tryndamere resignado ante su destino.

Los guardias avanzaron lentamente y con pesar, no había alternativa, él la había matado, no lo negaba, no tenían otra opción, caminaron con las lanzas apuntándolas directamente al corazón de su rey.

-L-lo siento mi rey.- Dijo uno de los guardias.

-Ya nos volveremos a ver… mi reina.- Exclamó quitando un mechón de cabello que caía sobre el rostro de la arquera.

 _EL DOLOR ES TEMPORAL AHAHAHAHAH_

.

 **Fin del capítulo diez**


	13. Chapter 10 - Parte 2

**Nota: Segunda parte.**

 **Aclaración: solo la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

.

 **Mascarada**

 **-Parte 2 Requiem-**

.

.

.

Todo marchaba mejor de lo esperado para Nocturne _-Los humanos son tan fáciles de manipular sus sentimientos los vuelven tan débiles… son tan banales_ \- Aquel ser que se creía superior a todos, que había avanzado más allá de las emociones. Ambas partes de su plan iban progresando, por un lado las luces del día estaban a punto de caer y con eso sus poderes aumentarían considerablemente, pero no era suficiente para dominar Runaterra necesitaba una forma corpórea y para conseguirla precisaba de energía una energía almacenada con magia antigua, específicamente 3 collares que contenían el poder necesario para hacerlo de un cuerpo material ya poseía uno, cuyo dueño había sido el Tryndamere, quien había caído fácilmente en la trampa de la pesadilla… los demás caerían igual de fácil pensaba confiado Nocturne.

* * *

-Tsk.- Rió Vayne al ver su reflejo. –No puedo creer que tendré que mostrarme así en público… *suspiro* Recuerda Shauna se lo prometiste a Luxanna, te enfrentas a criaturas y seres con poderosa magia negra, puedes hacer esto.- Intentaba convencerse antes de salir en dirección al castillo demaciano.

* * *

Lux estaba impaciente, caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación para detenerse eventualmente y arreglar su cabello, su vestido o cualquier otra cosa que no le pareciera perfecta en ese momento, la décima tercera vez que se plantó frente al espejo para arreglar su collar su reflejo no la siguió…

* * *

Toda Demacia comenzaba a llegar al castillo, el salón estaba impecable, telas de colores adornaban cada rincón pero dejando a la vista los enormes ventanales que daban al hermoso jardín, al fondo el trono de los Reyes de Demacia, Jarvan III y la Reina Catherine quienes esperaban no solo celebrar la mascarada en honor a la recuperación de la hija menor de la casa Crownguard sino que además el compromiso de su único hijo.

A una hora de comenzada la fiesta la concurrencia era casi total en el salón, Fiora de la casa Laurent lucia tan altiva y orgullosa como era posible con un vestido simple violeta oscuro, alejaba a cualquiera que se le acercara con solo una mirada, nadie era digno de su presencia, Quinn por otro lado que vestía de azul oscuro se mantenía en un rincón con una copa en la mano en compañía de Xin Zhao ambos observando atentamente cualquier movimiento, el príncipe se mantenía junto a sus padres dando la bienvenida a todos aquellos que se acercaran a los reyes, pero manteniendo los ojos en la enorme puerta del salón buscando señales de Lux.

-Tranquilo Jarvan, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres con respecto a su apariencia, debe estar retocando su maquillaje o algo por el estilo.- Le dijo Garen tratando de lucir relajado junto a su amigo, aun cuando él no estaba menos ansioso.

Sona deslumbraba a quien la veía con un vestido celeste que caía ampliamente por debajo de su busto, todas las miradas se centraron en ella mientras que Fiora la miraba despectivamente antes de voltearse, no tenía interés en la hija adoptiva de Lady Buvelle.

Vayne se paró afuera del imponente castillo Demaciano indecisa, no quería estar ahí suspiró antes de soltar su capa y adentrarse en el edificio.

-Señorita Vayne.- Exclamó un sirviente impactado al verla allí -¿m-me permite su capa?-

-Claro.- Dijo secamente sin mirarlo.

-¿No me digas que entraras a un baile con esas gafas? Es de mala educación ¿Sabes? Además te regalan una máscara antes de entrar.- Dijo Ezreal ofreciéndole a la cazadora una máscara roja con negro.

-¿Ezreal? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo la mujer sorprendida de verlo mientras dudaba si quitarse sus gafas, ya era demasiado que toda Demacia y Ezreal la vieran con un vestido ahora además tendrían que mostrar sus ojos. No es que tuviera un problema estético o de vista pero odiaba la estúpida expresión que ponía la mayoría de la gente al ver sus ojos rojos.

-Aun me quedan unos días más aquí así que no les quedo otra opción que invitarme, tenía mis dudas si venir o no pero ahora que te veo vestida así créeme que valió la pena.- Reía quedadamente mientras le entregaba la máscara y se adelantaba a entrar. –Nos vemos en la fiesta.-

Se quitó los lentes y rápidamente se puso la máscara que aunque no ocultaba sus ojos al menos restaba atención de ellos, ciertamente Ezreal fue muy acertado con los colores del antifaz.

Dio un gran suspiro antes de entrar en el salón, no quería llamar la atención, trataría de tomar una copa y quedarse en un rincón, saludar a Lux y a Garen y marcharse, pero su plan fue completamente en vano puesto que en cuanto puso un pie en la mascarada todas las mirada se voltearon hacia ella, como si los nobles olfatearan su incomodidad, los susurros no se hicieron esperar ni las descaradas miradas de confusión hacia la única sobreviviente de la caída casa Vayne.

- _Demonios_.- Susurro para sí misma antes de aproximarse a tomar una copa y arrinconarse junto al ventanal más cercano.

Para su suerte la atención en ella no duró mucho cuando Lux hizo su entrada, tímida pero firme envuelta en un delicado vestido rosa pastel con seda del mismo color cubriendo sus brazos, su rubio cabello recogido simple pero adornado de cristales que resaltaban más aun el dorado de éste, no había duda Luxanna lucía simplemente despampanante y nadie podía negarlo. La recibieron entre aplausos y palabras de afecto, todos estaban felices de ver a la luz de Demacia nuevamente entre ellos, bueno algunos más que otros, Fiora solo resoplaba en un rincón, mientras los demás aplaudían, Ezreal la miraba y admiraba con melancolía, ella estaba tan fuera de su alcance, digna de la realeza jamás podría involucrarse con un simple explorador extranjero era absurdo siquiera pensarlo.

 _-Después de todo creo que si me arrepiento de haber venido…-_

Garen se abrió paso entre la multitud para abrazar cariñosamente a su hermana.

-Bienvenida de vuelta Luxanna.- Tomó la mano de la rubia para llevarla ante los reyes y el principe.

-Es un alivio para el corazón verte de aquí querida, sabes que tu familia ha servido directamente a la corona desde siempre, Lilia estaba muy preocupada por ti cuando tu hermano nos contó lo grave que estabas.- Dijo la reina mientras sujetaba las manos de Lux.

-Catherine es mejor celebrar la recuperación de la señorita Crownguard que recordar la angustia sufrida, es grandioso tenerla de vuelta.-

-Muchas gracias sus majestades no merezco su preocupación pero aun así no hay nada que me haga más feliz que volver a mi amada Demacia.- Decía Lux sin poder contener su sonrisa.

Jarvan se aproximó a ella y la separó del resto de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Mi Lady pensó en su respuesta para mi propuesta.- Pregunto el príncipe ansioso pero silencioso temiendo una negativa.

-Creo que solo queda hacerlo oficial mi príncipe.- Contestó la rubia mientras miraba a Jarvan con gran encanto.

Jarvan respiro aliviado y se acercó al borde de la tarima donde estaban los tronos de sus padres.

-Si me disculpan quisiera tener su atención un momento.- Todos voltearon con curiosidad hacia el príncipe. –Lady Luxanna, si quisiera acompañarme un momento.- Lux se acercó y mientras que Jarvan tomo sus manos y se arrodillo frente a ella. –Mi Lady su regreso solo me ha dejado más en claro lo que mi corazón siempre supo, es por eso que sin perder un segundo quiero preguntarle, Luxanna, la luz de Demacia, querría darme su mano en matrimonio.-

En ese momento todos en el salón contuvieron la respiración, mientras que Lux se llevó una mano a su boca en fingida muestra de sorpresa.

-Sería un honor mi príncipe, pero…- Hizo una pausa y deslizo su mano libre hacia el objeto que había escondido en su espalda. –No creo que quiera casarse conmigo… ya no soy la luz de Demacia.- Sus ojos eran completamente negros, Jarvan horrorizado y sin alcanzar a actuar no pudo mover ni un musculo antes de que Lux le rebanara la garganta con un cuchillo.

-DEMACIA ESPERO QUE NO LE TEMAS A LA OSCURIDAD.- Gritó antes de que el salón se apagara por completo.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar todos trataban de correr a ciegas, Xin Zhao y Quinn intentaron llegar hasta el príncipe o hasta donde estaba Lux pero fue inútil.

La oscuridad duró unos instantes antes de que un potente rayo de luz atravesara todo el salón quemando a todo y todos quienes encontrara a su paso. Las grandes puertas del salón se vieron bloqueadas por las llamas el caos era absoluto, quienes no habían muerto desintegrados por el rayo de luz ahora solo les quedaba enfrentarse a las llamas que volvían a iluminar el castillo y a los escombros que comenzaban a caer sobre la gente. No había escapatoria.

Nocturne a través de los ojos de Lux disfrutaba sádicamente de la escena, personas siendo consumidas por las llamas, los gritos y ruegos, los esfuerzos por salvar al príncipe quien se desangraba a cada segundo, Lux no paraba de reír mientras nadie aun lograba procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡¿ESTAN LISTO PARA EL ACTO FINAL?! ¿Querían luz? Pues aquí la tienen.- Otro increíblemente poderoso rayo de luz que provino del centro del salón en dirección a los atónitos reyes de Demacia aniquilando todo a su paso dejando solo cenizas humeantes donde alguna vez estuvieron los tronos dorados.

Quinn, Xin Zhao y Jarvan habían sido borrados de la faz de la tierra con el segundo rayo, Fiora estaba inmovilizada debajo de un enorme trozo del salón que se había desplomado sobre ella y otros invitados, no podía mover ni su brazo ni su pierna izquierda, respiraba con dificultad debido al humo mientras que la sangre comenzaba a escurrir por su boca a causa de sus heridas, estaba atrapada y las llamas se acercaban cada vez más. Vayne tomó a Ezreal quien estaba en estado de shock y corrió hacia donde había visto a Sona por última vez, la encontró inconsciente y rodeada por fuego, sin soltar al chico desgarro una de las telas que colgaban del techo y la usó para cubrir a Ezreal antes de pasar con él por entre las llamas.

-Ezreal reacciona.- Le gritaba mientras levantaba a Sona. Lo abofeteó lo más fuerte que pudo. –Ezreal, ¡EZREAL! ESCUCHAME TIENES QUE SACAR A SONA DE AQUÍ.-

El muchacho solo la miro.

-Demonios, necesito que la sujetes.- Ezreal recibió a Sona en sus brazos antes de que Vayne los acercara a la pared. –Busca a un médico.- Dijo antes de empujar al chico por el ventanal cayendo desde un segundo piso hacia unos arbustos con flores.

Lux reía frenéticamente sin notar que alguien se acercaba a ella.

 _-Ella ya no es tu hermana, es alguien más… algo más.-_ Se repito Garen mientras caminaba hacia quien alguna vez fue Lux. La sujeto fuertemente de los brazos inmovilizándola.

-Espera! Espera hermano n-no me hagas daño, soy yo Lux, tu hermanita pequeña.-Sollozaba la rubia intentando detener a su hermano.

-No tú no eres mi hermana.- Dijo sin emoción alguna.

En ese momento la chica dejo de rogar.

-Tienes razón tu hermana está muerta… Jamás despertó del coma.- Dijo con una sonrisa helada llena de satisfacción.

Garen solo pudo mirarla con espanto mientras la criatura dentro de ella reía desenfrenadamente. Con un movimiento rápido de sus manos las risas de habían apagado, le había atravesado el corazón con la misma arma que ella había usado para matar a Jarvan... La tendió en el suelo sobre sus piernas y la miro en silencio.

 _"-Espérame hermano no vayas tan rápido-"_

 _"-Lux tu eres muy pequeña para jugar, mamá y papá me dijeron que te cuidara así que no te quedes atrás-"_

 _"-Pero Garen vamos… podemos jugar a los guerreros.-"_

 _"_ _-¿A los guerreros? Tú no eres nada fuerte, no puedes jugar a los guerreros.-"_

 _"_ _-¿No soy nada fuerte?-"_

 _"_ _-Eso no importa, no necesitas serlo, porque yo…-"_

- _Siempre te protegeré_.- Recitó Garen recordando tan vívidamente a la pequeña rubia de 5 años que fue su hermana alguna vez… sus coletas al viento, sus rodillas manchadas de pasto, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre tan dulce. Tomó las inertes y delicadas manos de Lux, las besó y depositó cruzadas en su vientre. _–Que la Oveja sea piadosa, acepta su flecha y encuentra la eterna paz… Lux.-_

Vayne observo la escena entre las llamas.

-GAREN TIENES QUE SALIR RAPIDO.- Gritó, pero él solo la miró un segundo antes de volverse al rostro de su hermana. Shauna conocía esa mirada, es la mirada de alguien que perdió la fuerza para vivir.

Debía salir pronto, vio una ventana a unos metros de ella, se apresuró a correr y saltar hacia el jardín, cayó torpemente sobre el suelo pocos segundos antes de que el salón se desplomara por las llamas, sus energías se agotaban estaba a punto de caer inconsciente.

 _-V-vamos Shauna… no tienes tiempo para t-tomar una siesta.-_ Se reprochaba con la respiración entre cortada mientras se quitaba un trozo de cristal de la pierna.

.

 **Fin del capítulo diez parte dos**


	14. Chapter 11

**Nota: Se cierra el arco de Demacia.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes y el universo ficticio pertenecen a Riot Games.**

* * *

.

 **Reagrupación**

.

.

La lluvia en la madrugada ya se habían vuelto un panorama recurrente en Demacia, el sol ya no saldría más… Vayne se tambaleaba tratando de llegar a su escondite, justo al lado de una panadería había una vieja puerta azul, abrió la puerta y suspiro, ahora no le parecía tan buena idea tener que subir una escalera de 4 pisos, cuando finalmente llegó se abalanzó sobre la puerta, se bajó el cierre del vestido se quitó con gran esfuerzo los tacones y se arrojó sobre su cama.

* * *

-2 días después-

Un hombre caminaba a toda prisa con un periódico en sus manos, tocó la puerta pero la impaciencia lo traicionó y sin esperar una respuesta entró.

-Estás decente, tienes que ver esto ahora.- Talon trataba de no mirar el cuarto de Katarina mientras la pelirroja salía del baño con apenas un ajustado pantalón y un sostén.

-Espero que sea de vida o muerte de otra forma pensare que solo quieres verme desnuda.- Talon arrojó el periódico sobre su escritorio.

-No lo creerás cuando lo leas.-

 _"-Demacia de luto, ataque desconocido devasta a todas las grandes familias nobles incluyendo a los reyes y el príncipe"_

 _-_ ¿¡Quien hizo esto!?- Katarina arrugó el papel enfurecida, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer.

-No lo sé, no lo dice, solo hace un recuento de los muertos, creo que ni ellos mismos saben quién fue el causante.-

-Aquí dice que todos murieron… de verdad ¿todos murieron?-

-No, 2 se salvaron.-

Katarina tenía miedo de preguntar y de escuchar la respuesta, debía ser él, tenía que ser él.

-Sona y Vayne, el resto todos muertos, Jarvan, Fiora, Quinn, Xin Zhao, Garen, Lux… Todos, Swain está histérico quiere que vayas ahora, nos quiere a todos en el cuartel, ya.-

-Puedes dejarme sola un momento… bajaré en seguida.- Dijo aun sin creer nada.

Talon asintió y salió en silencio de la habitación.

-Garen…- Parte de su vida se escapó en el suspiro que contenía su nombre.

* * *

-Señorita Vayne ¿está segura que fue lo mejor informar a todo Valoran de nuestras perdidas? Nos convertimos en un blanco fácil.-

Le dijo un hombre mientras personas entraban y salían de la oficina real en donde Vayne se había instalado, no pudo siquiera recuperarse del ataque puesto que al día siguiente todos la buscaban, alguien debía hacerse cargo de la ciudad ahora que todos habían muerto, Lilia Crownguard y uno de los hijos de la casa Laurent era todo lo que quedaba de la nobleza demaciana, por supuesto todos estaban en estado de shock para tomar las riendas de Demacia, Vayne había aceptado tratar de devolver el orden pero estaba claro para todos que solo sería temporal, lo último que quería era ser la reina de Demacia su casa cayó en desgracia hacía ya muchos años…

-Y cuál es tu plan ¿Mentir? Muchas familias tenían importantes amistades fuera de Demacia, sería un insulto ocultar los hechos, si te preocupa Noxus deja de hacerlo, no se atreverían a atacar Ionia y Piltover tienen sus ojos puestos en ellos, un ataque de este tipo es una declaración de guerra y los Noxianos tienen demasiados enemigos, ahora si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer en lugar de estar calmando tus nervios.-

* * *

Syndra abrió lentamente sus ojos, miro la palma de su mano, había dormido por 2 días, de a poco trató de recordar que era lo que había pasado… estaba furiosa y de repente la sombra de Zed lo había atacado ¿Estaría bien? Se levantó a toda prisa y corrió hasta la habitación del ninja entrando sin siquiera tocar a su puerta.

Y ahí estaba Zed con solo unos pantalones puestos, la miró sin terminar de ponerse sus zapatos.

Syndra quedo inmóvil, nunca se había fijado en todas las cicatrices y los ojos negros de Zed, la dejaron helada.

-Que bueno que despertaste… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Hizo unos gestos raros que el ninja no alcanzo a descifrar.

-Toma, no entiendo nada de lo que haces.- Le entrego un trozo de papel y una pluma.

 _¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tu sombra te atacó?_

-Pasó que lo lograste, pudiste cambiar la naturaleza de tu magia, felicidades ahora si me permites.- Apuntó su mano hacia la puerta.

Syndra se acercó y recalcó la otra mitad de lo que había escrito _¿POR QUÉ TE ATACO TU SOMBRA?_

Zed solo rio antes de ponerse de pie. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso la soberana oscura se preocupa por mí?-

Syndra sonrió altanera mientras escribía al reverso " _Solo quiero saber si debo matarte en caso de que no puedas controlar tu propia sombra"_

Zed la miro directo a los ojos y acercándose a ella le dijo: -Y que te hace creer que podrías matarme ¿mmmmm?- En pocos segundos la maga estaba arrinconada contra la pared y Zed a escasos centímetros de ella.

-MAESTRO DEBO INFOR- Eeehhhh l-lo siento n-no era mi intención interrumpir.-

Zed estaba casi sobre Syndra sin camiseta apegándola contra la pared.

-Dime que ocurre.- El ninja no se dejaba inmutar por tonterías. –Habla ya.-

-E-es Demacia, todas sus familias nobles incluida la familia real fueron asesinados.-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Dijo asombrado por primera vez.

* * *

Ezreal estaba sentado en la cama del hospital con la mirada clavada en el suelo

- _Está muerta, todos están muertos…-_ Una mezcla de incredulidad y odio crecía en su interior, no era estúpido esa mujer no era Lux, ella jamás haría eso, mientras todos corrían, mientras Vayne trataba de salvarlo a él y a Sona, pudo verlo todo cada detalle de que había ocurrido de lo que esa… cosa le había hecho hacer a Lux. Lo encontraría y lo haría pagar a cualquier costo.

* * *

El dolor y la agonía eran su única compañía desde que Noxus había traído guerra y muerte a Ionia pero ahora algo más lo acompañaba, algo que más que miedo le causaba curiosidad, una voz oscura y molesta, Varus sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer… Debía hacer que esos noxianos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a su familia solo entonces podría volver a verlos, en la otra vida.

 _VAAAAMOS VARUS TU AGONIA PUEDE ACABAR YAAAAA_

-Tsk… Deja de molestarme criatura, no iré a ningún lado sin llevarme a esos malditos conmigo, no obtendrás nada de mí… déjame solo.-

* * *

-L-lady Shauna ha-

-Vuelve a llamarme "Lady" y será lo último que digas… "Vayne" es suficiente.- Dijo la cazadora, estaba agotada y no por el papeleo, era alérgica a estar rodeada de gente por tanto tiempo y que dependieran de ella, era espantoso parecía que los Demacianos le pidieran permiso a los reyes hasta para ponerse los zapatos.

-Lo siento, V-Vayne, hay alguien que la busca, dice que es urgente la espera en el despacho del príncipe.-

Vayne lo miro curiosa antes de salir a toda prisa, se estaba asfixiando y estaba casi segura de que era Lucian, tenía mucho trabajo y necesitaba que alguien investigara algunas cosas por ella.

-Lucian necesi- oh, Soraka, esperaba a alguien… no importa, ¿qué te trae al castillo? Si es sobre lo que ocurrió no tengo tiempo para responder preguntas innecesarias porque no tengo respuestas…-

-No, no se trata de eso, fue Nocturne lo sé, saltándome las condolencias venía a decir-

-¿POR QUÉ EL DIARIO NO MENCIONA QUIEN MATO A TODOS?- Ezreal entró sin aliento azotando la puerta.

-Tiene que ser una broma… CALLENSE UN MOMENTO LOS 2.- Dijo Vayne cerrando la puerta con seguro. –Luxanna está muerta junto con casi toda su casa, ¿Qué esperabas? ¡¿Que matara a Lilia de un ataque publicando que su adoraba hija enloqueció y aniquiló a toda la nobleza?!-

-¡No fue eso lo que pasó!- Dijeron Soraka y Ezreal al unísono.

-LO SÉ, claro que lo sé… por quien me toman, fue Nocturne, lo estuve rastreando junto con Lucian hasta que toda esta basura pasó, ahora estoy atrapada aquí mientras esa cosa esta planeando nuestra muerte.- Dio un pesado suspiro que inundó toda la habitación. -Ezreal será mejor que vuelvas a Piltover y Soraka, estoy amarrada a este castillo hasta que Lucian vuelva… lo lamento no hay nada que pueda hacer.- Dijo quitándose las gafas y frotando sus ojos con frustración.

-No, olvídalo no me iré con la cola entre las piernas de vuelta a Piltover, tengo que hacer algo.-

-No es solo eso… está tras de Varus y Syndra.- Dijo la hija de las estrellas.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Esos 2 son Ionianos y Ezreal me viste cara de general acaso si quieres vengarte busca alguna pista útil y trata de que no te maten yo no seré tu niñera, no entiendo que hacen aquí…-

* * *

Talon se asomó por el balcón de la oficina del desaparecido general, la reunión con Swain había sido completamente inútil solo los reunió para preguntarle a cada uno si sabían algo y gritarles.

-Así que esa Demaciana está muerta…- De pronto escuchó un débil trino. -¿Q-qué, como llegaste hasta acá, t-tu eres el pájaro de esa mujer?-

Valor estaba agotado, aunque era solo un águila, era un ave muy inteligente recordaba claramente cuando Quinn había perseguido al asesino noxiano cerca de Freljord y se había encontrado con Talon ayudándolo por haber sido falsamente incriminado.

-¿Y que se supone que haga contigo?- Dijo tomando al ave para llevarla dentro.

.

 **Fin del capítulo once**


	15. Chapter 12

**Nota : Nuevos personajes se iran agregando a la historia a medida que avance.**

 **Aclaración: Solo la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

.

 **Sentimientos**

.

.

Cuando él posó su mano sobre su hombro se dio cuenta de que ella estaba profundamente dormida en el diván, aun durmiendo su expresión denotaba seriedad. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de su boca… la dejaría dormir un par de horas más, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella, después de todo era la única con la que hablaba desde que perdió a Senna, se sentó para observarla hasta que despertara.

* * *

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, Nocturne se vuelve más fuerte a cada segundo y nosotros no… a este paso nos matará a todos antes de que podamos hacer nada, Tsk.- Masculló Zed, la masacre en Demacia lo había alterado más de lo que aparentaba, era como si sintiera a la pesadilla pisándoles los talones.

Syndra lo miraba absorta en sus pensamientos, trataba de entender por qué Zed estaba tan nervioso y por qué ella tan tranquila, no es que no le temiera a Nocturne después de todo ese monstruo casi mata en la grieta del invocador.

-Es por tu culpa, estas completamente desbalanceada ¿Qué tan imbécil fue tu maestro que solo te enseño una clase de magia? Por eso te desterraron…- Zed estaba furioso y ya no controlaba lo que decía.

Syndra solo reaccionó a abofetearlo.

-Desbalanceada…- Dijo como si toda su rabieta le hubiera dado la respuesta. -Sé quién puede ayudarnos...- Bufó como si la sola idea le pareciera completamente absurda. -...aunque probablemente nos maten al vernos, quien diría que la obsesión de Shen por el equilibrio sería útil algún día, lleva solo lo necesario iremos a ver al triunvirato-.

* * *

Diana no le había contado todo lo que sabía a Soraka, ella podía sentir a Nocturne a la distancia era como si parte de ella estuviese ligada a él, desconocía si la criatura era consiente de ese vínculo pero no se quedaría sentada esperando a averiguarlo con Leona y Lux muertas, Soraka y ella serían las siguientes y no dejaría que él atacara primero.

* * *

Ezreal tenía una pista, y aunque cualquiera se hubiera dado por vencido por la naturaleza de su "misión" eso no estaba entre sus opciones, ya llevaba casi un día siguiéndola y le estaba ganando terreno pero su determinación en llegar no le había dejado espacio para considerar en qué le diría cuando la alcanzara ella no lo aceptaría ni a él ni a nadie, era una solitaria.

La noche caía sobre Valoran y con cada día que pasaba éstas eran más oscuras y salvajes, para salir de las ciudades y alejarse de los caminos había que ser muy valiente y fuerte… o muy estúpido, las criaturas de las sombras perdían su recato y sensatez cuando el sol se iba y quienes no tenían cuidado no volvían a ver la luz del sol.

-Sal de ahí quieres…- Dijo Diana quien se había detenido en un claro a beber un poco de agua.

-N-no quería importunarte- Dijo Ezreal quitándose unas hojas del cabello.

-Si no quieres importunarme entonces deja de seguirme, no conozco tus motivos, pero tampoco me interesan. Vete.- Dijo ella sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

-No puedo hacer eso… Por favor déjame acompañarte, prometo no molestarte, yo… _Debo vengarla, a toda costa_.- Dijo eso último en un susurro.

-¿De qué hablas? Tu estuviste ahí, en Demacia, sabes que no es un juego ni es como en la Grieta, esa cosa no duda en matar. Vete a casa y trata de olvidar, deja que quienes puedan encargarse de esto lo solucionen niño.- Sentenció Diana antes de continuar su camino, la criatura estaba cerca, era su oportunidad.

-Tu eres la que no entiende…- Dijo el explorador antes de alejarse de la mujer.

* * *

 _¿QUÉ HARÁS AHORA PEQUEÑA SORAKA? LA LUZ SE HA IDO DE RUNATERRA Y LAS ESTRELLAS HACE TIEMPO QUE TE ABANDONARON…. ESTAS SOLA… EN LA OSCURIDAD…_

Su respiración era agitada y sus pupilas estaban totalmente contraídas, debía irse… ya había permanecido demasiado tiempo en Demacia y había alguien en Ionia que necesitaba su ayuda… aunque no la quisiera realmente.

* * *

-¡Apresúrate! ¡Solo lleva lo necesario, no te vas a mudar con ellos!…- Gritaba Zed a todo pulmón lo cual extrañaba a sus discípulos ya que usualmente el silencio reinaba siempre en los pasillos de la Orden a petición de su maestro.

Syndra salió de la habitación en la que se había instalado con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que le dieran órdenes… y que le gritaran. Se quedó mirando a Zed, no llevaba su máscara si no que pañuelo que le tapaba solo la boca, se quedó mirándolo directamente a los ojos ya era la segunda vez que veía esos ojos negros, pero esta vez... él estaba vestido y no se aproximó con un aura asesina hacia ella si no que clavó su intensa mirada en los ojos de ella por largos segundos antes de que…

-¿Maestro? Ya está todo listo. ¿Necesita algo más?- Dijo el hombre al que dejaría a cargo en su ausencia.

-Nos vamos.- Dijo rompiendo el contacto visual y saliendo rápidamente del templo. –No es un camino largo, pero la verdad preferiría que lo fuera no tengo demasiados deseos de llegar…-

Syndra solo rio quedadamente, no era ningún secreto para ningún campeón de la Liga que los ninjas del triunvirato no podían ver a Zed, en especial Akali…

* * *

-Mmmmm ¿Qué…?- Dijo la mujer mientras despertaba lentamente de su profundo y vigilado sueño. -¿Por qué me dejaste dormir? Debiste despertarme en cuanto llegaste… Acosador.- Le dijo a Lucian sonriendo de lado mientras este se reía.

-Ja, pero si te veías adorable dormida, casi como una humana. Me gusta tu oficina nueva ¿Cuándo será la coronación?- Dijo bromeando, sabía que Vayne jamás dejaría que la convirtieran en gobernante de Demacia.

-Gracioso…-

-¿Estás bien?- Cambió su tono a uno más serio, y se alejó de ella para preparar café.

-Debiste verla… fue...- El solo recuerdo de lo que le pasó a Lux le erizaba la piel. -...bueno ya nada de eso importa, ahora ellos descansan en paz, somos nosotros los que tenemos problemas.- Dijo reponiéndose de la hórrida imagen de Nocturne matando a todos a través de Lux.

-Perdóname… debí estar aquí.- Lucian decía lamentándose mientras le entregaba una taza de café a la mujer, en ese momento sus manos se tocaron y ella como en una de muy pocas veces no estaba usando guantes, él acaricio su mano por unos segundos y ella no rechazo su toque, mientras ambos miraban el hipnótico vapor saliendo de la taza.

Esa angustia, el peso de cargar con la muerte de quienes contaban con su protección era un sentimiento al que ambos estaban acostumbrados.

* * *

Diana no demostraba ni un ápice de humanidad, se veía casi como… él, pero no era posible, se suponía que después de Leona y Lux esto sería fácil, Nocturne estaba confundido mientras que Diana irradiaba un aura blanca que la envolvía y sus ojos como estrellas resplandecían junto con su marca Lunar.

-Eres una criatura estúpida, la luna brilla como nunca- Dijo apuntando hacia el cielo con su espada creciente. -¿Crees que podrás derrotarme engendro? No soy como el sol, yo no me ciego ante la verdad, no subestimo a nadie, no te tomaré a la ligera pero tampoco tendré piedad de ti. Tú morirás aquí y ahora aunque me cueste la vida.-

-Y yo que pensé que eras más egoísta, quien diría que te importa lo que le hice a la pelirroja.- Dijo la pesadilla a modo de burla, lo que enfureció a Diana.

-Tsk… _Leona..._ Tú te metiste en mis asuntos… ahora te mataré, no hay más que discutir.-

La bestia gruñó antes de mostrarle sus afiladas garras a modo de amenaza frente a lo cual Diana ni siquiera se inmutó.

Nocturne cargó hacia ella a toda velocidad lo que Diana esquivó con facilidad y además aprovechó para asestarle un golpe con su espada en las cuchillas de la pesadilla lo que hizo salir chispas, Diana lo atacó antes de que pudiera recuperarse, a diferencia de cualquiera que intentara dañarlo, los golpes de la avatar de la luna sí que lo afectaban y más de lo que pudiese combatir, La velocidad de la mujer era impresionante prácticamente sobrenatural esquivaba y no dejaba tiempo antes de dar una estocada pero Nocturne también era ágil no dudaba en comprometer su defensa para atacarla, había logrado causarle varios cortes superficiales pero en una embestida particularmente fuerte de Diana lo desequilibro y ella golpeó con toda su energía a la criatura la cual salió disparada por algunos metros antes de chocar contra una roca, cada sablazo arrastraba a la mujer varios metros más allá del impacto, usaba su mano izquierda a la vez que clavaba su espada en el suelo para detenerse antes de volver a cargar, Diana sonrió sutilmente lista para aproximarse nuevamente a él pero una aguda punzada la detuvo se tocó el costado derecho solo para ver su mano empapada en sangre mientras que la pesadilla sacudía su cabeza tratando de reponerse, Nocturne la miraba con ira irradiando casi visiblemente de sus ojos esto parecía una… pesadilla… Pelearon por largas horas y con cada golpe las secuelas de la fuerza inhumana de ambos los empezaba a debilitar, las heridas sangrantes de Diana no la detenían pero la de la parte derecha de su torso estaba sangrando demasiado y su respiración se volvía pesada, Nocturne se sentía aturdido, con el pasar de los minutos sus golpes eran menos exactos y más suaves… Diana iba en serio, de verdad no le importaría morir con tal de matarlo.

La misma determinación brilló con un augurio de muerte reflejado en los ojos de ambos, este sería su último ataque, el que finalmente decidiría quien de los 2 saldría victorioso y con vida. No había lugar para errores, Diana se serenó, sintió la tierra fría bajo sus pies, cerró los ojos y sintió la luz de luna sobre su rostro, sincronizó su respiración con el viento, recordó su pasado no para enfurecerse si no para llenarse de ese propósito que la criatura le había arrebatado. Nocturne a su vez intentaba pensar con claridad no podía perder, era imposible, había planeado esto por décadas no dejaría que una mujer lo arruinara, no lo permitiría JAMÁS.

La sangre caía, las cuchillas temblaban. Una última exhalación antes de arremeter…

- _¡SIFH!-_ El eco del metal reboto con una fuerte onda en el claro.

Solo la luna fue testigo, ni siquiera el viento podría saber el resultado final, a ambos extremos del que fue su campo de batalla, de espaldas inmóviles. Solo uno seguía en pie en este momento…

Diana miró de reojo a la pesadilla que yacía en el suelo inmóvil, pero aún no estaba acabado, se acercó lentamente a él como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado, con su mano sintió el carmesí abandonando su cuerpo, rió para sí misma, no se salvaría de ésta pero al menos se llevaría a ese monstruo con ella. Levantó su cuchilla creciente y acumuló toda su energía restante en este último golpe, la espada brillo con gran fulgor.

 _¡ZAP!_

-AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH- El grito de agonía de Nocturne resonó por todo el bosque

Una espesa nube cubrió la luna y en ese instante los ojos de Diana se abrieron y sus pupilas se contrajeron completamente, bajo la miraba a su vientre mientras aun sostenía su espada en el aire y vio la cuchilla del monstruo clavada en ella. Esa bestia se había arrancado la cuchilla de su brazo izquierdo para incrustársela a ella.

- _AHORA PODRÁS REUNIRTE CON LEONA EN EL VACÍO._ \- Aulló la criatura antes de escapar a una velocidad increíble aprovechando la momentánea ausencia de la luna, sin rumbo o destino en un ultimo intento desesperado por sobrevivir.

-M-maldita bestia tr-traidora… Solo fing-gió estar derrotado.- Exclamó mientras estaba tendida en el suelo mirando la luna. –Perdóname Leona no pude vengarte, bueno... podre disculparme contigo pronto…- Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y despedir el mundo a su alrededor.

* * *

Nocturne volvió a tierra firme sin tener idea de donde se encontraba, estaba moribundo, aturdido y lleno de dolor, había perdido... forzado a arrancarse una de sus cuchillas como un perro agonizante por culpa de esa mujer, aunque pudo escapar al parecer tampoco saldría de esta… y cada vez se demostraba más que la suerte no estaba de su lado…

-Al fin te encuentro… Monstruo.

.

 **Fin del capítulo 13**


	16. Chapter 13

**Nota** **: Pie de inicio al siguientre arco**

 **Aclaración: Solo la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

.

 **Curiosidad y Compañerismo**

.

.

La suave y fresca brisa de Ionia que adornaba el bello paisaje otoñal se había evaporado, la tierra se debilitaba y el clima era menos amable, pero eso no impedía que Syndra disfrutara con inesperada emoción de recorrer los prados de la isla, su fortaleza la protegía de la gente pero también la alejaba del mundo, a diferencia de lo que los Ionianos pudieran pensar ella no era un monstruo desalmado después de todo fue su maestro quien traicionó su confianza, nunca quiso entrenarla solo necesitaban atarla, su engaño la destrozó se prometió jamás volver a confiar en nadie además de ella misma, no necesitaba a nadie más, no quería a nadie más, pensándolo bien de qué podrían servirle unos necios celosos… Pero Zed… Él era diferente ¿No? Él la veía como una aliada no como una amenaza, no se creía superior a ella, él la comprendía y la necesit-

-¿Syndra…? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Decía el ninja mientras la miraba extrañado, desde hace un buen rato ya que ella se había detenido a ver el cielo con una mirada casi melancólica. –Ya admiraras el paisaje luego, vives en la isla después de todo.-

La maga se limitó a mirar el suelo con una media sonrisa.

-¿No sueles salir de tu castillo?-

Agitó su cabeza en señal de negación, y siguió caminando cabizbaja.

Extraño, ella era extraña, a pesar de que ya se conocían desde hace algún tiempo en la Liga, no la consideraba una amiga pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era con quien más hablaba dentro de ésta, pocos eran dignos de su atención y además de la maga, Talon era el único con quien intercambiaba unas palabras ocasionalmente ninguno de los 2 era muy conversador y hablar de espadas y cuchillas no era lo que se podría llamar "socializar". Desde que habían llegado a su templo se percató de que ella no era como aparentaba ni siquiera como él pensaba que era ella, es verdad que en la Liga siempre fue muy engreída y su complejo de superioridad era el escudo perfecto para mantener distancia de todos, pero con él no servía por el contrario, admiraba su carácter, le gust-

-Detrás de mí, nos están vigilando.- Puso su brazo izquierdo frente a Syndra, sin importar nada sus sentidos estaban al 100% no volvería a descuidarla como en la grieta… Aunque no lo hacía por ella, o eso quería creer.

Guardó la cuchilla de su brazo derecho, se sacó la pañoleta y levantó su mano lentamente.

-Te daré la oportunidad para que te vayas, no eres digno de estar aquí espero que no lo hayas olvidado.- Dijo Shen en completa calma.

-Que agradable bienvenida.- Zed dijo a modo de burla. –No vengo a matarte... esta vez, así que puedes estar tranquilo.-

-Última advertencia, vete. Ni tú ni la bruja deberían estar aquí, la justicia Ioniana demanda que los asesine a ambos, pero me siento benevolente y ya ha habido demasiada muerte.- La postura de Shen era completamente serena a pesar de las provocaciones de Zed, lo que era de esperarse del Ojo del Crepúsculo.

-Akali de nada te sirve ocultarte si no suprimes esa aura asesina.- La kunoichi salió de su escondite, su mirada era aún más gélida y dura que la de su madre, pero eso es debido únicamente a la presencia de Zed, él sabía que ella lo aborrecía más de lo que Shen podría odiarlo bajo esa mascara de indiferencia.

-Lárgate Zed, no diré que la idea de matarte me entristece pero Shen no quiere más muertes.-

-Ya les dije que no puedo, aunque no lo crean no vengo a luchar contra ustedes, Shen necesito hablar contigo… En privado.-

Ni aun la más profunda meditación podría haber hecho mantener la calma a Shen, la curiosidad lo invadió superando su sensatez y disciplina.

-Está bien, te escucharé, pero no es prudente que nos quedemos los 4 aquí, vamos al templo podemos hablar en el salón principal, Akali acompaña a Syndra al patio interior y espérenos ahí.-

Akali solo apretó sus kamas con fuerza y asintió, tener que soportar a esas dos basuras traidoras en el templo después de todo lo que habían hecho… le hacía hervir la sangre.

* * *

Le costaba respirar, sentía frío y muchísimo dolor. Abrió lentamente sus ojos como si no hubiese esperado volver a abrirlos nunca más.

-Despertaste, eso es algo.- Dijo el muchacho rubio, su rostro estaba pálido y cubierto de sudor, tenía grandes ojeras, lucia exhausto.

-D-dame una r-razón para no matarte.-

-Mmmmm que te parece que… ¿No lo sé? ¡Qué apenas respiras!- Le recriminó mientras limpiaba las heridas de ella.

-Y-yo nunca pedí tu ayuda.- Dijo Diana mientras intentaba sentarse.

-No lo hagas.- Ezreal la sujetó para que no se moviera. –Me tomó horas detener el sangrado y cerrar la herida de tu vientre, no lo eches a perder.-

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Miró su mano… 2 días.

-Estamos en una cueva cerca de la frontera de Noxus, lo siento pero no puedo llevarte allá… _Odio a esos tipos_ …- Susurró eso último. –Escuché el final de tu pelea, para cuando llegué ya estabas en suelo, creí que habías muerto, deberías haber muerto, pero tus heridas más superficiales comenzaron a sanar rápidamente, así que te traje hasta aquí, ¿Sabes? Eres más ligera de lo que aparentas.-

-Es por… es por la luna, por eso mis heridas sanan más rápido… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, su energía y su fuerza se habían ido… ya no le quedaba nada.

-¿Q-qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Dijo Ezreal medio sonrojado, ni el mismo sabía exactamente el por qué. –No… no podía dejarte ahí, ahora deja de hablar y descansa que no te cuidaré por siempre.- Ella aún estaba grave, aun podía no salvarse.

-Teng-tengo que ir a Targón… al templo de la Luna, pronto.- Se serenó para sacar de su mente el intenso dolor que la aprisionaba. -Tienes… que llevarme, no podré llegar sola… Por favor.- Odiaba pedir ayuda, pero su orgullo al igual que todo lo demás estaba roto y tenía que llegar, Ezreal era un explorador le sería de utilidad, conocía el monte aunque no todos sus secretos.

-¿Es… es en serio? ¿Quieres llevarme al templo de la Luna?-

-Querer no es la palabra que usaría… Ezreal, no me queda mucho tiempo, aunque agradezco tus esfuerzos no está en mi destino sobrevivir, sólo la energía de la luna me salvó esa noche pero ya no me quedan fuerzas.

-Pero estarás bien, tus heridas están cerrando y no te desangraras.- Ezreal no comprendía lo que pasaba, la mirada de Diana se veía tan opaca y vacía. Lo hacía sentir impotente, se veía desvalida, un vestigio del avatar que asolaba sin piedad la grieta del invocador.

-No todas las heridas son visibles, no espero que me entiendas solo lo que me ayudes, sé que te estoy pidien-

-No digas nada.- Ezreal levantó su mano en señal de que Diana guardara silencio. –Te ayudaré, des-después de todo e-es el templo oculto de los Lunari, no es algo que se pueda ver todos los días, no estamos lejos así que en cuanto te arregles partiremos.- Dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Ahora? Yo… no estoy en condiciones de andar.- Dijo la mujer sentándose, solo con ese simple movimiento sintió una gran punzada de dolor en su estómago, sus órganos internos se habían dañado mucho.

-Eso no importa, tú solo vístete, yo te llevaré en mi espalda.- Dijo el muchacho apuntando con su pulgar a su espalda.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? No es un viaje largo pero si muy pesado, no podrás llevarme a rastras.-

-Claro que sí además tú misma dijiste que no te queda mucho tiempo, y con respecto a llevarte, he escapado de trampas mortales con tesoros más pesados que tú, no te preocupes confía en mi.- No sabía de donde salía tanto entusiasmo, pero al parecer una buena aventura es lo único que podría sacarlo de su estado actual… Por más que quisiera esconderlo, perder a Lux lo había derrumbado lo único que lo mantenía en pie era la idea de vengarse pero él no era así.

Sí que era un muchacho curioso, a pesar de que no tenían muchos años de diferencia ella era mucho mayor que él en experiencias, se sentía más vieja que él, o quizás solo estaba más resentida…

-Bien… entonces ¿Querrías dejarme a solas un momento para poder prepararme?- Casi, realmente casi sentía que podía confiar en él.

-¿Eh? ¡AH! S-si claro, lo… lo siento ya te dejo. AH AH AH.- La dejó a solas y se sintió de alguna forma extraño.

* * *

El sonido del agua nunca le pareció otra cosa que plácido, pero ahora le resultaba exasperante, ahí sentada frente a la bruja, mientras ¡Zed hablada sobre el Vacío sabe qué CON SHEN!

Syndra miraba a su alrededor sumamente incomoda, los aprendices de la Orden del Kinkou, caminaban con curiosidad por los pasillos aledaños al patio interior, pero solo se escuchaban inentendibles susurros y murmullos, a quienes tenían la valentía de detenerse a mirar a la maga recibían la mirada asesina de Akali.

 _-Para ser una hechicera oscura, es bastante bonita.-_

 _-Jajajaja estaba pensa-_

-BIEN SE ACABO, TODOS AL PATIO DEL FRENTE QUIERO QUE DEJEN EL JARDIN DIGNO DE LA ARBOLEDA ANCESTRAL.- Ordenó Akali echando chispas por los ojos. Todos los aprendices corrieron tropezando entre ellos mientras la kunoichi avanzaba a paso firme hacia ellos. –¡A DOBLE PASO! EL QUE LLEGUE DE ULTIMO AL PATIO LIMPIARÁ EL ESTANQUE.-

Syndra rio, si bien sabía que no la querían ahí, estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero escuchar a Akali gritarle a sus discípulos le recordaba mucho sus años de estudiante.

 _-¡Syndra! ¿Pero que es este desastre? Eres una maga, no una princesa debes mantener el orden en tus aposentos tú misma ¡Aquí no hay sirvientes! Ni yo tampoco lo soy, así que te apresuras. Si no terminas antes de la cena tendrás que catalogar ¡Cada libro de la biblioteca!-_

 _-¿¡PERO QUÉ!? ¡NO ES JUSTO MAESTRO!- Dijo la joven hechicera haciendo un puchero._

 _-Pierdes tiempo haciendo caritas…-_

* * *

Cassiopeia serpenteaba por la descuidada mansión Du Couteau, desde que el General desapareció y la maldición cayó sobre ella, el esplendor de su casa había desaparecido casi por completo, de no ser por la espada de Katarina y Talon que mantenían cerradas las bocas de las demás casas nobles de Noxus ella ya estaría fría en alguna alcantarilla. Esto no era Demacia aquí no se respetan familias ligadas a la realeza desde hace generaciones, aquí en Noxus solo los fuertes están arriba y quienes se encuentran arriba son los encargados de "bajar" a los que ya no dan la talla.

Los empleados se limitaron de 40 a solo 3 de su máxima confianza, se acabaron las salidas sociales y las reuniones de cotilla.

Cassiopeia prácticamente salía solo por la Liga, mientras que Talon y Katarina cada poco eran llamados por Swain cosa que la pelirroja odiaba más que nada.

Cassiopeia y Talon trabajaban para la Rosa Negra, eso no era un secreto para nadie… excepto para su hermana, la Gorgona y el asesino querían mantener a Katarina protegida de toda la oscuridad de Noxus, ella debía quedarse fuera de todo… siempre.

Llegó a la cocina y preparó un poco de té, el bailar del vapor por la habitación la hipnotizaba como a una niña mirando fuegos artificiales, pero antes de que pudiera aproximarse a coger una taza.

-Deja, yo te sirvo, espero que hayas preparado suficiente para 2.- Dijo Talon quitándose la capucha, antes de tomar un par de tazas y sentarse a la mesa frente a Cassiopeia.

-¿Y esos rasguños es tu cara? Por favor dime que te los hizo una mujer y no esa cosa con alas…- Dijo la mujer riéndose del él.

Talon intentó cubrir los arañazos de su mejilla, cuello y brazos. –Tsk, cierra la boca, Valor es muy listo pero parece que no le caigo muy bien…- Cualquier campeón al que se le preguntara, Talon era un solitario y silencioso, cualquiera que no fueran las hermanas Du Couteau, ellas conocían al verdadero Talon… que no se diferenciaba mucho de quien es en la Liga solo que hablaba un poco más.

-Qué curioso… ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde encontraste al pajarraco? Y ¿Por qué tiene el mismo nombre que la bestia de esa Demaciana?-

-Ehhhhh no sé de qué hablas.- Dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de té.

-¡A mí no me engañ-! ¿¡Qu-qué!?- Exclamó la mujer ante el asombro que le causo sentir el calor entre sus manos, la taza que Talon le había servido se había quebrado justo entre sus manos sin haberle presionado siquiera. Desde Shurima era menos escéptica y esto le daba mala espina… Era un mal augurio.

* * *

-Hasta que al fin te apareces en vez de estarte metiéndote en mi cabeza.- Dijo el hombre preparando su arma sin siquiera mirarlo.

-N-NO LLEGUE AQUÍ A PROPOSITO AH AHAHAHAH, P-PERO ANTES DE QUE HAGAS ALGO DE LO QUE PODRÍAS ARREPENTIRTE, DE-DÉJAME PROPONERTE UN TRATO.- Ululó la bestia moribunda.

Varus dirigió sólo su mirada sin voltearse ni un milímetro hacia Nocturne. -¿Estás jugando conmigo monstruo? ¿Por qué querría yo escucharte? No tienes nada que yo quie-

\- ALTO AHÍ, ESO ES LO QUE TU CREES, PERO SI ME ESCUCHAS TE DARÁS CUENTA DE HAY ALGO QUE YO PUEDO OFRECERTE.-

El arquero, curioso finalmente volteó para ver frente a frente a la criatura.

-LO QUE TE OFREZCO, ES LO QUE HAZ ESTADO ESPERANDO POR TAAAAAANTO TIEMPOOOOOO, UNA… OPORTUNIDAD AHAHAHAHAHAH.

.

 **Fin del capítulo trece**

* * *

 **Cualquier comentario bueno o malo es bienvenido.**


	17. Chapter 14 - Parte 1

**Nota : Inicio del arco de Noxus.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes y el universo pertenece a Riot Games**

* * *

.

 **La noche más sangrienta**

 **-Parte 1: El asalto-**

.

.

 _VEN MI MARIONETA_

 _VAMOS A JUGAR_

 _CAERÁN EN MI TRETA_

 _LOS HARÉ LLORAR_

 _AHAHAHAHAHAAH_

La criatura lentamente se acostumbraba a su cuerpo temporal, poco a poco se volvía a sentir fuerte, el odio de Varus lo alimentaba. El trato era delicioso, la venganza que el arquero buscaba era magnifica, darían un golpe grande juntos, nada ni nadie los detendría.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de todo lo que me dices?- El Ojo del Crepúsculo se había quitado su máscara de nada servía cubrir sus emociones del hombre que creció a su lado, Zed a su vez también se había sacado la pañoleta, Shen podía ver en los ojos de Zed que cada palabra que salió de su boca era real y que estaba muy preocupado.

-Debes ayudarnos, bueno en realidad a ella… Yo no, no puedo protegerla. Es como si fuera inmune a mis habilidades y no puedo vencerlo en simple combate ¿Cómo derroto a una sombra?-

Shen rio, mientras jugaba con su máscara.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso Shen?- Dijo Zed algo irritado por la reacción.

-Bueno si he de ser sincero contigo creo que toda esta situación no te deja pensar con claridad, es decir, ¿el maestro de las sombras no sabe cómo derrotar a una? Y que va con la chica, que nunca te había visto tan protector hermano.- Shen disfrutó de burlarse de Zed quien se sumó a lo cómica que le parecía la escena explicada por Shen, antes de que "esa" palabra resonara en ambos…

"… _Hermano"_

Sus sonrisas se desaparecieron en ese momento, un instante, por solo un instante todo fue como antes, como cuando eran jóvenes aprendices de su padre, el que fue un padre para los dos. Pero ya nada podría volver a ser como antes…

-Akali la entrenará.- Shen retomó su temple estoico e inexpresivo.

-¿Será adecuado? No puedo dejar de pensar que ella no sería imparcial.- Dijo Zed mientras se volvía a poner su pañoleta.

-Solo ella puede hacerlo, yo no tengo carga hacia ninguna energía, Kennen se inclina más hacia la luz y ella favorece más a las sombras, como tú… Por eso es que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que tú no pudiste entrenarla?-

-¿Yo? Pues yo no sé de magia Shen como voy a adiestrar a una MAGA.-

-Sabes que no se trata eso. Ya me contaste lo que pasa con todos, menos contigo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

Zed miró a Shen desconcertado, no estaba seguro de que debía hacer, Shen era un ninja como él, era el único que podía ayudarlo, pero no sabía si podía o quería confiar en él… después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, después de todo lo que él había hecho... No, después de todo lo que ellos lo habían empujado a hacer cuando él solo buscaba un mínimo reconocimiento por todo su esfuerzo y su entrenamiento… Lo desterraron ¿y ahora debía mostrarse débil ante él? Ni en sus mejores sueños…

-No sé de qué hablas Shen, iré a informarle a Syndra.- Su mirada se heló nuevamente congelando a Shen sin siquiera mirarlo antes de salir del salón principal.

* * *

-Mmmmm…-

-¿Qu-qué ocurre? ¿Vas bien?-

-S-si… Solo, no vayas a soltarme, no es que tenga vértigo pero no creo sobrevivir a una caída desde esta altura.- Diana intentó ocultar el punzante dolor que la invadía con cada paso que Ezreal daba, solo les faltaba un cuarto de camino para llegar y a pesar de que solo tomaba poco más de un día llegar al templo de la Luna el trayecto le había parecido toda una vida sobre la espalda del rubio.

Tras un par de horas más de caminata ahí estaba, se alzaba imponente, eterno e inmaculado, el hogar ancestral de los Lunari, nada más que un vestigio de una magnifica civilización quemada por el Sol.

Bajó de la espalda del muchacho y caminó en silencio seguida por éste, era frío por dentro, Ezreal tragó saliva con intriga y excitación, con solo dar un paso dentro del lugar pudo saber que nadie además de los habitantes de Targón había entrado allí jamás.

Hermosos murales que llegaban casi hasta el cielo, vitrinas de cristal fundido que alguna vez ilustraron las fases de la Luna, y al final del pasillo 2 enormes puertas de piedra blanca tallada.

-No entres ahí. Jamás.- Dijo la mujer con una voz débil pero dominante.

Ezreal solo asintió aun cuando Diana no lo estaba mirando pudo sentir como ella percibía todo a su alrededor, sacó una pequeña antorcha, el Sol se estaba ocultando y pronto no podrían siquiera ver su mano frente a su cara.

-No lo enciendas, espera aquí un momento.- Dijo ella antes de adentrarse en los laberínticos pasillos de las ruinas. Minutos después el lugar se vio inundado por una luz color plata, espejos que decoraban el templo en lugares estratégicos servían para reflejar la luz de Luna, en otra vida los Lunari se nutrieron de ella.

El avatar hizo un gesto con la mano para que el explorador la siguiera.

-Aquí se leían las estrellas, todos los eventos importantes pasados, presentes y futuros de Runaterra están escritos en estas paredes. Pero no son claros ni absolutos, el futuro puede ser reescrito, la Luna solo muestra el camino pero lo que encuentres al final depende de cómo recorras el sendero.- Se sentó en el suelo, su respiración lentamente se volvía más pesada.

Ezreal recorrió los muros llenos de historia con sus manos, deleitándose con los colores, las figuras, los tallados, cada detalle contaba una historia y él era como un niño pequeño deseando escucharlas todas antes de dormir.

-Es-esto es increíble, aquí está todo, todo el pasado de nuestro mundo, puedo identificar varios escenarios. Las 3 hermanas de Freljord en la era helada, las guerras rúnicas, el imperio de Shurima, el antiguo esplendor de las islas de las sombras, esto es ¿Urtistán? La invasión de Noxus a las tierras del norte, esto es reciente y ¿Q-que demonios es esto? Diana esto pued- ¡DIANA!- El muchacho estaba tan inmerso descifrando los murales que no había notado que la mujer estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-Hey hey Diana, despierta.- La cargó en sus brazos y la recostó sobre una baqueta de piedra, tomó su mochila y la usó como almohada, se quitó la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella, estaba fría, colocó un pequeño cristal que estaba en el suelo frente a su rostro el cual apenas lograba empañar. Un enorme altar llamó su atención, caminó hacia él y observó una gigantesca y pesada cortina de terciopelo negro, de un tirón la arrancó de la pared donde estaba, la Luna marcó presencia imponente y brillante. Derribó un viejo estante que se interponía entre la avatar y su estrella esperando que eso la ayudara a reaccionar.

* * *

La noche una vez más había engullido Valoran, Darius caminaba con el ceño fruncido por las altas calles de Noxus, los pocos guardias que quedaban fuera del cuartel general le ofrecieron el saludo a su Capitán quien dio solo un pequeño gruñido como respuesta, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, estaba cansado, los nuevos reclutas lo ponían de mal humor, no debía entrenarlos pero ya era tradición que los novatos conocieran el imponente esplendor de la Mano de Noxus, a Swain le gustaba que Darius aterrara a los recién llegados para sacar desde un principio a quienes no sirvieran.

-Lord Darius, el General quiere que lo escoltemos en carruaje hasta su finca.- Dijo un soldado delgado pero alto en una armadura oscura, la noche era aún más negra adornada por nubes de lluvia que comenzaban a soltar sutilmente sus frías gotas sobre la sombría ciudadela.

-No, caminaré.- Dictó el Capitán pasando de las formalidades y delicadezas de Swain.

Darius era una figura que encarnaba todos los valores que defendía Noxus, fuerza, determinación y poder. Mientras caminaba incluso los nobles se hacían a un lado para dejarlo pasar, respeto y admiración era lo que emanaba de cualquiera que viera al condecorado soldado, Darius se había ganado ese respeto con su sangre y la de los cientos de cadáveres Demacianos que dejó a su paso. Pensaba satisfecho mientras disfrutaba disimuladamente de lo que Noxus y su gente le ofrecía.

-Y entonces lo miré y le dije "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para Draven?" y luego lo decapité con mis hachas AHAHAHAHA mientras el público aclamaba "DRAVEN DRAVEN".- Las embobadas risas de las mujeres que estaban recostadas en el gran sofá del salón sobre su hermano siempre le hacían enojar ¿Cómo podía disfrutar de tan insulsas compañías? Aunque estaba seguro de que a su hermano solo le importaba que escucharan sus "grandes hazañas"

-Mmmm sácalas de aquí, estoy cansado.- Ordenó Darius mientras se quitaba las pesadas hombreras de su armadura y dejaba su hacha en el suelo.

-Yyyyyy se acabó la diversión… ya escucharon señoritas el Capitán quiere descansar.- Dijo el hermano menor mientras escoltaba bruscamente a las mujerzuelas fuera de la finca.

-P-pero Draven, creímos que nos divertiríamos ¿No quieres divertirte con nosotras?- Decían en tono suplicantes las mujeres.

-Mmmmmm está bien, Draven las alcanzará en el bar, ¡Ahora largo de aquí!- Gritó haciendo correr a las muchachas algo despavoridas.

-Sabes que no me gusta que traigas a tus zorras a casa y menos si tengo que encontrármelas después de volver del cuartel.

-Si si lo sé, lo siento bro no volverá a suceder.- Dijo sin prestar el más mínimo de atención mientras se arrojaba nuevamente en el sofá.

-*Suspiro* y que pasa con "Draven las alcanzará después".- Se burló intentando imitar la engreída voz de su hermano.

-¿Desde cuando haces chistes? Y para que sepas, no es gracioso burlarse del gran Draven. Además las damas deben esperar a Draven, desearlo siiiiiiiiiiiii, así es como se hace.-

-Dudo que la clase de mujeres que frecuentas se hagan de rogar.-

-El gran Draven solo busca retos en la arena, jamás fuera de ella. ¿Un trago?-

-Mmmmm búscame un vaso grande.- De un solo sorbo se bebió casi un cuarto de botella de whisky, Draven lo observó algo intrigado antes de hacer lo mismo pero con una cantidad mucho menor de alcohol.

-Bueno, Draven se larga, las mujeres quieren un poco de Draven, no me esperes despierto.- Dijo riendo antes de salir por la puerta.

Se recostó en el sofá, fatigado sus parpados le pesaron y sin que pasaran ni 5 minutos cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

 _QUE COMIENCE LA DIVERSIÓN, PUEDO SENTIR TU EMOCIÓN VAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUS AHAHAHAHAH_

* * *

-Le grité "¡Sal a jugar!" y lo único que hacía era llorar, AHAHAHAHAH tuve que hacerlo correr para que fuera más interesante.- Reía mientras todos en el bar lo adoraban, si había algo que Draven amaba más que a él mismo es que toda la atención se centre en él.

En un instante una flecha negra de corrupción atravesó el cristal del bar asesinando a 3 personas.

Al hombre que se encontraba más próximo a la ventana el impacto le había destrozado la garganta haciendo que rápidamente se ahogara con su sangre, a la mujer sentada en la mesa de Draven frente a él la flecha había entrado por la parte posterior de su cabeza saliendo por su ojo izquierdo, la última víctima también murió de forma instantánea su cráneo fue perforado de izquierda a derecha, de sus ojos, boca y oídos fluía la sangre mientras los gritos de todos en el bar comenzaban a florecer, una mano aun sujetaba su barbilla.

* * *

 _-Mmmmmm huele a sangre y odio… Parece que será una noche interesante_.- El hemomancer narraba para sí mismo mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad de Noxus para ver que le ofrecía esta peculiar noche., sonrió para sus adentros, hace años que no tenía una cacería real.

Observó la ciudad como un niño quemando hormigas con una lupa.

* * *

-Oye… Hijo de puta, quien te crees que eres, si querías enfrentarte a Draven el magnífico solo tenías que pedirlo, pero ¿Ves lo que has hecho? Le salpicó sangre a mi ropa.- Dijo el ejecutor con una expresión completamente exenta de emociones, soltó bruscamente el mentón de la mujer que iba a besar antes de que la flecha la atravesara en su lugar, el cuerpo de ésta se estrelló violentamente contra el suelo.

-AAAAHHHHHHHH.- Gritó una mujer al ver los brillantes orbes blancos que se vislumbraban fuera del bar a través de la ventana destrozada.

-¡CÁLLATE PERRA!- Draven estaba molesto, disfrutaba de sus batallas en la arena, pero era solo allí donde las gozaba, en la arena, no le gustaban los conflictos mientras bebía o estaba con sus mujeres. Salió con sus hachas en mano dispuesto a asesinar a su atacante.

- _LES DIJE MUCHAS VECES QUE SE ARREPENTIRÍAN, AHORA SE LES ACABÓ EL TIEMPO… LO SIENTO POR QUIENES SE CRUCEN EN MI CAMINO…-_

Draven, miró con asombro a quien alguna vez reconoció en la grieta como Varus, pero su apariencia era muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba, se había corrompido por completo su cuerpo era completamente negro y el cristal que colgaba con nostalgia en su cuello ahora estaba incrustado en su pecho y su brillo era mucho más oscuro.

 _-NO HAY PERDÓN NOXIANOS, SU MASACRE TIENE UN PRECIO Y ES MOMENTO DE QUE LO PAGUEN...-_

.

 **Fin capítulo catorce**

* * *

 **¿Varus tendrá su venganza o los Noxianos lo derrotaran antes? Cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido.**


	18. Chapter 14 - Parte 2

**Nota : Hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia y más que nada porque se me da muy mal describir peleas.**

 **Aclaración: El universo le pertenece a Riot Games.**

* * *

.

 **La noche más sangrienta **

**-Parte 2: La Confrontación-**

.

.

El frio de la noche hacia claramente visible la agitada respiración de Draven mientras que el único ruido era el del acero sangriento de su hacha derecha cortando el aire. Varus o la criatura en que se había convertido estaba mirándolo fijamente sin hacer movimiento alguno incluso parecía que ni siquiera estaba respirando, solo esperando… eso ponía a Draven aún más ansioso… y molesto.

Lentamente una flecha negra de corrupción comenzaba a formarse entre las garras de Varus, pero Draven estaba concentrado, cada combate para él era un espectáculo y como buen artista se tomaba muy en serio su actuación.

La primera flecha que Varus lanzó mandó a volar una de las hachas giratorias mientras que la segunda se había incrustado en el hombro izquierdo del noxiano.

-Pero que dem…- Draven no estaba acostumbrado a este nivel de poder, en la grieta había aprendido a conocer la capacidad y habilidades de muchos campeones, sobre todo de aquellos que se enfrentaban directamente a él en el carril inferior. –Así que vienes por un pedazo de Draven… bueno tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada extrayendo violentamente el arma de acero de su carne haciendo brotar y caer al suelo una buena cantidad de sangre.

-EMPIEZA LA CACERIA.-

* * *

 _26 minutos desde el ataque de Varus en el bar_

-Vamos a apresurar un poco las cosas.- La seda carmesí del impecable traje de Vladimir danzaba con la fría brisa nocturna, esta noche prometía demasiado y ya no podía seguir conteniendo sus ansias, Noxus atesoraba presas maravillosas y Varus no era el único a la espera de una oportunidad.

Conocía las callejuelas y pasajes escondidos de la ciudad mejor que sus propias manos, una muesca en la mohosa muralla de piedra pasa desapercibida entre las miles que adornan los barrios más antiguos de la oscura ciudadela, pero para aquellos conocedores Noxus guarda secretos más tenebrosos que la misma atmosfera que la caracteriza.

Desapareció en las sombras, sus fuertes pasos hacían eco en la piedra que había sido testigo de los pasos solo de los pocos dignos de portar la Rosa Negra.

* * *

 _49 minutos desde el ataque de Varus en el bar_

-¡Mi General!- Un soldado de aspecto exhausto irrumpió sin aviso en la oficina del Gran General de Noxus, quien retozaba tranquilo en su sitial.

El aludido exhaló con fatiga, a su edad ya nada lo impresionaba. -¿Es necesaria tanta parafernalia? Debiste llamar a la puerta…- Dijo con voz monótona refregándose las cienes.

-Se-señor hay un incidente en el centro.- Informó nervioso, él mismo había presenciado el ataque y todavía no confiaba en lo que vieron sus ojos.

-Habla ¿Qué clase de incidente?- Su curiosidad se asomaba junto con Beatriz quien había permanecido dormida.

-Es-es el señor Draven, está luchando contra alguien o… algo afuera del Bar Gilmore.- Las manos del soldado aún estaban temblorosas.

La indignación de Swain comenzaba a notarse, ¿De verdad lo estaban molestando a causa de las locuras de Draven?

-¿Eso es todo? Lánzalo a los calabozos, Darius podrá mandar a alguien por él mañana.-

-N-no es solo eso… Está luchando con algo-alguien extraño, el señor Draven lo llamó "Varus".-

La molestia del general cambió rápido a incertidumbre, no era posible que un campeón extranjero entrara en SU ciudad y comenzara una pelea en un bar.

-Convócalos de inmediato.- Swain era un estratega, no le temía a un solo hombre pero después de lo ocurrido en Demacia no dejaría nada al azar, Noxus no era así, no dejaría que nadie lo sorprendiera con la guardia baja.

* * *

 _1 hora 14 minutos desde el ataque de Varus en el bar_

Draven corría por las desérticas calles de Noxus perseguido muy de cerca por Varus, no estaba huyendo… odiaba tener que escapar como un cobarde, pero no era estúpido, estaba muy mal herido y ya no podía hacerle frente solo.

-NO HUYAS COBARDE.- La furia de Varus mezclada con el poder que Nocturne le había concedido dio como resultado a esta nueva criatura corrompida e imparable.

Pero luego de recorrer los callejones de Noxus tras Draven se encontró parado en una calle sin salida ¿Dónde se había metido ese Noxiano? Con esas heridas era imposible que escapara, no… no lo dejaría escapar, el rastro de sangre apuntaba claramente a ese lugar… entonces que había pasado.

-Hey, no sé qué te crees adefesio, pero no saldrás de esta con vida.- Exclamó Talon con su normal arrogancia, se encontraba de pie tras la criatura, todo había sido planeado, Swain era un maestro estratega que instruía muy bien a quienes estaban a su cargo, esto era un juego de niños para los Noxianos.

-NO IMPORTA CUANTOS SEAN, ACABARÉ CON TODOS.-

-Muy confiado para quien esta tan atrás en números.- Katarina bufó mientras sujetaba a Draven, a quien le estaba costando mantenerse parado. –Será mejor que te apartes, nosotros nos encargamos.-

-Si… eso no va a pasar, ahora que Draven tiene la ventaja.- Tosió y escupió sangre antes de continuar. -…y va a aprovecharla.- Dijo soltándose del agarre de la pelirroja antes de adoptar nuevamente su postura de combate.

Katarina hizo el primer movimiento, 3 de sus dagas impactaron en la criatura, pero esta las absorbió como si nada. Talon solo resopló.

-Qué situación tan… complicada.- Analizó antes de silbar, el gran águila azul que los había guiado cruzó el cielo nocturno en segundos desapareciendo en la negra ciudad. –Muy bien, comencemos.- Y el filo sangriento de su espada se asomó por debajo de su gruesa capa.

En solo un par de minutos el combate se había vuelto demasiado violento, nadie estaba dispuesto a ceder, las mortales estocadas de Talon no acababan con la criatura, apenas lo realentizaban, lo mismo con Katarina sus dagas danzantes nunca fallaban el blanco pero éste las absorbía para luego dejarlas caer al suelo sin daño alguno, las hachas giratorias de Draven no hacían diferencia alguna, intentar cercenarlo era imposible, esa criatura era casi etérea, sus técnicas no estaban dando resultado alguno y se les acababan las ideas. Por el contrario las flechas corrompidas de Varus eran extremadamente dañinas, aun el más leve rasguño se convertía en una purulenta y dolorosa herida como si la corrupción envenenara su carne.

Los asesinos intercambiaron una mirada, era momento de cambiar de estrategia, Talon comenzó a correr y Katarina junto con Draven lo imitaron pero en dirección opuesta, separarse sería lo mejor para evitar más heridas innecesarias.

Ahora que Talon huía por su cuenta seguido de Varus las posibilidades de salvarse de Draven aumentaban, nadie conocía la ciudad como Talon, toda una vida de recorrer esas calles…

-NOXUUUUUUUUUUS.-

La abanlanza Noxiana conocida como Sion impactó a Varus completamente desprevenido.

-Ya era hora.- Exclamó el asesino más calmado, mientras que Valor se posaba en su hombro. La risa mecánica de Urgot siempre lo había inquietado pero ahora no podía estar más complacido de oírla, era el fin, si no podían derrotarlo al menos lo capturarían.

Mientras Sion aplastaba a la criatura, Urgot se acercó a inspeccionarlo. –Oh oh oh, que tenemos aquí, si no es el pobre bastardo Ioniano, me divertiré mucho contigo.-

-AÚN NO HE ACABADO.- Y con esa sentencia el brazo de Varus se extendió como una filosa lanza atravesando el cráneo de Urgot matándolo instantáneamente.

Talon contuvo la respiración mientras el líquido verdoso que emanaba del verdugo, esto no podía estar pasando, Varus había sido masacrado por Sion ¿Qué es lo que era ahora? Y como podrían matarlo.

Una flecha negra, pasó a milímetros del asesino antes de que este reanudara su huida seguido por el no-muerto, cuando Sion fijaba un objetivo no se detenía hasta matarlo.

Su persecución los había llevado a lo más profundo del distrito alto de Noxus, las mansiones y fincas de los grandes generales y hechiceros los rodeaban, la verdadera élite de Noxus, al cruzar un pequeño puente Talon y Varus se vieron separados por el frío y pesado acero del hacha de Darius.

-Alto ahí monstruo, hasta aquí llegaste.- Varus nuevamente se vió rodeado de un contingente Noxiano, Darius, Talon y Sion al que se le sumaban el mismísimo Gran General Swain y su… acompañante Emilia LeBLanc.

* * *

-¡Apresurate, tenemos que llegar! ¡VAMOS! ¿¡QUÉ NO SIENTES QUE NOS ESTÁ ALCANZANDO?!-

Katarina corría desesperada con Draven a rastras, la sangre del hombre goteaba dejando un rastro que ella jamás pensó seria seguido por un depredador al que ninguno de los 2 podría hacerle frente.

 _Minutos atrás…_

 _-¿Vladimir? Varus está siguiendo a Talon, debes ir de refuerzo.-_

 _-Por qué hacer algo tan aburrido como eso cuando tengo a 2 presas indefensas frente a mí, Lady Du Couteau.-_

 _-D-de qué estás hablando, no ves que necesita atención medica.-_

 _-Años al servicio de Noxus, años reprimiendo mis instintos por tratar de encajar, solo esperando por una oportunidad ¿No puedes sentirlo?- Ronroneó de forma seductora acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja._

 _-¿Sentir qué?-_

 _La pregunta de la mujer provocó una sofisticada risa de parte del hemomancer antes de dar la respuesta que hizo que cada fibra de Katarina se llenara de pánico._

 _-Querida, que todos vamos a morir esta noche.-_

* * *

Los agudos ojos de LeBlanc observaban cada movimiento, cada ataque, cada evasión, cada impacto. Mientras Darius y Sion movían sus pesadas hachas intentando causarle algún daño a la criatura a la que parecía que solo atravesaban, Talon intentaba inmovilizarlo sin mucho éxito.

Largos minutos pasaron y la corrupción que causaban las heridas que Varus infringía estaba comenzando a mermar sus fuerzas y energía, no estaban llegando a ningún lado…

El sonido de un grupo de personas corriendo les dio un ápice de esperanza.

-Refuerzos.- Sopló Darius exhausto, había sido un día largo y la flecha que lo impactó al costado del estómago ardía como si estuviera en llamas.

-Yo no pedí más refuerzos…- Sentenció Swain ante la mirada horrorizada de todos, Katarina y Draven corrían a todo lo que daban sus cuerpos escapando de la amenaza que les pisaba los talones.

-¡VLADIMIR! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?- Swain lucía furioso, este era el peor escenario, jamás confió del todo en el hemomancer y había elegido el peor momento para traicionarlos, lo veía en sus ojos, una sed de sangre imparable, él ya no atendía razones estaba completamente fuera de sí.

Al llegar al lugar del combate que se libraba, Darius y Talon partieron a la ayuda de Draven y Katarina respectivamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Estás bien?- Talon no lo podía creer, Katarina se estaba desangrando frente a sus ojos y aun así había sido capaz de correr kilómetros con Draven a rastras, el asesino conocía esa sensación, esa que te da fuerzas y energías que no sabías que tenías, el pavor absoluto y el único deseo de sobrevivir.

En el centro de la plaza Vladimir se detuvo…

-Ustedes Noxianos solo piensan en el poder, sin consecuencias no se dan cuenta que con cada movimiento se rodean de enemigos… hasta que ya no tengan escapatoria, años en el anonimato esperando este momento. El momento en que al fin alguien se encargará de todos y cada uno de ustedes.- Vladimir se paseaba elegantemente entre todos los presentes como si no perteneciera a ningún lugar, captando hipnóticamente la atenta mirada de quienes aún respiraban mientras que sin que nadie lo notara un charco carmesí crecía cada vez más bajo los pies del grupo. –Vamos a despedirnos de este mundo con una batalla digna de ser recordada.- Al tiempo que un espiral de sangre pasaba de Vladimir a Varus la gran cantidad de energía entró violentamente en el cuerpo de la criatura mientras que Vladimir se iba debilitando hasta caer inerte frente a los pies de todos los presentes.

Una onda de corrupción que emanaba de Varus expulsó agujas negras en todas direcciones hiriendo a todos.

-¿¡Qué demonios pasó ahora!?- Gritó Darius quitándose una de las espinas del hombro, la cual se deshizo en su guante desintegrándolo y quemando la piel de sus dedos.

Varus había desaparecido, todos lo buscaban desesperadamente con la mirada pero no pudieron ver nada… no hasta que la cabeza de Sion rodó a los pies de LeBlanc.

-AHAHAHAH.- La risa que emitía el cuerpo de Varus ya no era de él, era alguien más… algo más.

.

 **Fin del capítulo catorce parte dos**

* * *

 **Bueno nunca se puede saber a ciencia cierta quien es aliado de Noxus realmente hasta que es muy tarde**


	19. Chapter 14 - Parte 3

**Nota : Tercera y última parte de este arco.**

 **Aclaración: El universo pertenece a Riot Games.**

* * *

.

 **La noche más sangrienta**

 **-Parte 3: La vergonzosa derrota-**

.

.

El gigante cuerpo inerte de Sion cayó haciendo temblar ligeramente la tierra bajo los pies de todos los presentes.

-No me importa si hasta el último de nosotros muere, vamos a detener a este… Monstruo.- Escupió con rabia palpable, esta abominación se había colado en SU ciudad, estaba asesinando a sus mejores hombres como si no fueran nada… no lo permitiría, ninguno de los presentes lo permitiría, su orgullo noxiano despertaba en cada fibra de sus cuerpos.

* * *

La mano diestra de Darius había tocado unas de las púas de corrupción de Varus y los efectos eran críticos, ampollas purulentas comenzaban a invadir la piel de su palma, de ponerse peor no podría sujetar su arma.

 _¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Cómo enfrentamos a un enemigo que no podemos herir? Nuestra mejor oportunidad murió con Urgot y Sion, la bruja está de pie ahí sin hacer nada y dudo que vaya a moverse en algún momento, Swain está pensado… Bien, mientras el General no se rinda aún tenemos una oportunidad._

* * *

 _Respira Jericho, solo con la mente fría se llega a la victoria. La criatura recibió la energía de Vladimir y de Varus, pero eso no significa que sea inmortal o no tenga debilidades, observa, analiza y formula, hasta ahora los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo no hacen mella y lo único que ha utilizado en nuestra contra son sus flechas. Si no podemos derrotarlo tendremos que aprisionarlo, si pudimos mantener bajo control a Sion, podremos con esta… cosa._

* * *

 _Mi corazón late desenfrenado, tengo que calmarme. Siento el calor de mi sangre recorrer mis brazos y hacer un ruido sordo cuando las espesas gotas revotan en el suelo. Concéntrate Katarina ¿Qué haría padre? ¿Cómo saldría de esta? El miedo solo lleva a la muerte nunca lo olvides…_

 _Tranquila Katarina, tranquila… las afiladas puntas acariciando la palma de mi mano revive antiguas glorias donde mi mente estuvo al límite, padre me enseñó el truco para la concentración. Los 3 anillos en mi mano izquierda ocultaban puntas de metal. "El dolor físico te hará espabilar" 13 años habían pasado desde que el más grande asesino de Noxus me regaló su secreto y las miles de invisibles cicatrices en mi palma eran testigos de esta fórmula para el éxito "La victoria más grande es en la que derramaste más sangre." Esta será mi más grande victoria…_

* * *

La visión de Talon de a poco estaba volviendo, la cercana y repentina explosión había reventado sus tímpanos.

 _Vamos… Espabila, el enemigo está justo al frente. ¿Qué mierda está pasando? Esas púas son veneno… si no salimos de esta pronto la ponzoña nos liquidará. Evalúa las posibilidades aún podemos… Mierda, a quien estamos engañando, no vamos a derrotar al adefesio nuestra única posibilidad es escapar en cuanto aparezca una oportunidad, tengo que llevar a Katarina a la Mansión, avisar a Cassiopeia y largarnos… nos cazará uno por uno, al fin pagaremos por los crímenes en Ionia… No pienso quedarme a ver cómo termina, pero debo salvarlas, se lo debo a Marcus._

* * *

Su visión se nublaba, más de dos horas habían pasado desde que había comenzado a perder sangre y con cada segundo estaba más pálido y moribundo, sentía la mirada de Darius sobre él, pero las gotas de sudor empapando su frente le impedían concentrarse por completo.

 _Mis manos están temblando, ¡Mierda! En unos minutos más no podré seguir peleando… no puedo ser una carga, no ahora… solo necesito una oportunidad, un signo de debilidad y será su fin… solo una oportunidad…_

* * *

Los ojos de Leblanc se paseaban por toda la escena.

 _Esas púas parecen todo un problema… de seguir así Jericho perderá a todos sus hombres antes de que podamos reaccionar… no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve en una situación tan complicada… Ah si los Hastur en las Tierras Voodoo, buenos tiempos…_

* * *

El sonido del bastón de Swain dando un golpe seco contra el suelo resonó en el pequeño campo de batalla era la señal, sus mentes se volvieron una, como en las miles de horas de entrenamiento, se comunicaban solo con miradas, ya no se quedarían más a la defensiva. El letal graznido de Swain y las garras que brotaban de la fría piedra del suelo impedían cualquier movimiento de la criatura. Leblanc se evaporó en el aire sin que ninguno de los presentes se percatara mientras que el general intercambió miradas con Darius y Talon, los 3 asintieron y su contraataque empezó.

Leblanc apareció por el punto ciego de Nocturne y lo ató con sus cadenas, la criatura al notar que le habían aprisionado con magia emitió un gruñido que encogió de dolor a todos.

- _Te tengo bestia…-_ La mirada de Leblanc no encajaba con la situación en la que se encontraban, mientras todos comenzaban a comprender a diferentes ritmos que la declaración de Vladimir se haría realidad ella lucia en calma, como quien se encuentra entrenando y no al borde de la muerte.

Nocturne intentaba crear otra oleada de púas pero Darius lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas para aturdirlo al menos hasta que las cadenas de la embaucadora lo inmovilizaran por completo. 3 mímicas de la bruja aparecieron e imitando a la original lanzaron sus cadenas doradas sometiendo a la bestia que no parada de aullar como un animal herido, Swain por su parte mantenía su propio hechizo reteniendo a Nocturne. Draven y Katarina se mantenían al margen haciendo distancia de la escena.

 _-¡BASTA DE JUEGOS!-_

Un haz de oscuridad devoró el cielo nocturno y la bestia se evaporó. Su risa de pronto resonó por toda la ciudadela una inmensa nuble de corrupción engulló todo Noxus ante los incrédulos ojos de cada Noxiano.

Swain sintió como su confianza se trizaba y los pedazos caían al suelo, cayó de rodillas viendo como los brillantes ojos de Nocturne lo miraban desde el cielo solo a él.

 _-NOXUS ABRAZA LA OSCURIDAD-_

De Jericho Swain solo quedó su mascota, quien lo abandonó antes de que un tornado de corrupción lo mandara al vacío.

Gritos y muerte invadían Noxus, pesadillas vivientes atacaban a los habitantes de la ciudad a medida que el aire se convertía en un gas venenoso. Pero la criatura seguía allí, al disiparse ligeramente la nube venenosa pudieron verlo emerger, Leblanc se había esfumado y Darius supo lo que debía hacer.

Tomó violentamente a Draven de los hombros. –Draven, tienes que salir de aquí la ciudad está perdida.- No había miedo en la voz de la Mano de Noxus. –Ve con Talon y Katarina, vete ya, yo les daré una abertura para que huyan.-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué hablas de huir? ¡Nosotros no huimos hermano! No pensaras realmente que te voy a dejar aquí.- El ceño fruncido de Darius le decía a Draven que estaba hablando en serio.

-¡TALON! LLEVATE A DRAVEN CONTIGO, YO ME QUEDARÉ ENTRETENIENDO A LA BESTIA.- Sonrió, claro que mantendría ocupado al monstruo.

-¡Olvídalo! Si caes, no lo harás solo.- Draven no desistiría, no sería el fin de la Mano de Noxus, sería la última batalla de los Hermanos Sangre.

Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera alistarse para cargar contra Nocturne, este ya estaba sobre Darius. Apretaba los dientes con todas sus fuerzas intentando mantenerse consciente, los desalmados ojos de la bestia captaban su atención, lo que sea con tal de no mirar la cuchilla del monstruo clavada en su pecho. Tosió sangre ante las atónitas miradas de Katarina, Talon y Draven.

-¿Qu-qué están esperando? ¡Ya lárguense!- Decía apenas, Draven permanecía catatónico junto a él.

-¡Draven muévete!- Talon gritó, Draven miró a Darius el cual le dio una sonrisa torpe antes de tomar a manos desnudas la cuchilla de la bestia y cargar con su último grito de guerra hacia la pared más cercana enterrando a ambos entre los escombros. El ejecutor tomó el hacha de Darius y siguió a Katarina.

* * *

Criaturas de pesadillas desollaban a todas las pobres y desdichadas almas que se cruzaran en su camino, aunque ya no quedaba nada de Varus dentro de Nocturne su férrea determinación a completar su venganza le daba al monstruo la fuerza para matar a cada Noxiano en la ciudad, Talon corría por los callejones de la asediados seguido por Katarina y Draven. Un graznido lleno de terror de Valor hizo parar en seco al asesino.

 _-NADIE PUEDE AYUDARLOS AHORA.-_

La criatura en persona se alzó frente a ellos mientras gotas de sangre resbalaban por toda su etérea forma.

-Corran…- Talon dijo con su clásico tono grave y monótono, pero los demás estaban abstraídos mirando a Nocturne, Draven en especial lo miraba con inmenso desprecio… esa era la sangre de su hermano, apretó con fuerza el hacha de Darius. -¿Qué hacen? ¡No podemos hacerle frente!-

Quizás era toda la energía y poder utilizados para exterminar la ciudad pero la pesadilla los seguía con muchísima más lentitud que la primera vez, lo que les habría dado la ventaja de no ser que ellos también eran mucho más lentos que al principio de la pelea.

-Ya deja de cargar eso, no ves que nos estas retrasando.- Talon se detuvo para encarar a Draven que apenas les seguía el paso mientras arrastraba el hacha de Darius, no era falta de fuerza, era falta de sangre en sus venas.

El ejecutor fue a encararlo, lo sujetó de su capa con fuerza. –No creas que puedes darme órdenes rata de alcantarilla.-

 _"_ _Rata de alcantarilla"_ un insulto que no era desconocido para Talon, puesto que así era como solían llamarlo alguno nobles, una alimaña a la que una casa caída recogió de la calle. Draven había elegido mal sus palabras, Talon no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino dejando al ejecutor atrás.

-¡Espera! Perdimos a Nocturne, al menos por ahora… deberíamos volver por Draven.- Sugirió Katarina, aunque jamás entendió a Draven la situación no les permitía ser muy exigentes con respecto a los aliados que tenían.

-Él se marchó por su cuenta, apresúrate el pasadizo está a la vuelta.- Una trampilla de roca sólida que cualquiera tomaba por una alcantarilla corriente era el camino más corto y seguro hasta la hacienda Du Couteau. –Vamos Katarina, entra.- Susurró el asesino a la peliroja que parecía atenta a otra cosa.

-Espera… escuchaste eso.- Corrió un par de metros, Cassiopeia apareció justo frente a ella. –¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Menos mal que los encuentro… No entren al pasadizo.- La mujer mitad serpiente, estaba pálida, sus pupilas completamente contraídas. –Los pasadizos y alcantarillas de la ciudad están llenas de pesadillas, tendremos que salir por la muralla.-

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- Preguntó Talon escéptico por la coincidencia.

-Llevo horas buscándolos, me topé con Draven, debemos irnos ya.-

* * *

La ciudad nunca les pareció tan inmensa, serpenteando por las calles Cassiopeia lucia preocupada… Talon se aproximó a su lado mientras Katarina y Draven tomaban la delantera.

-No me mires así.-

-Qué pasa, no me engañas Cassiopeia, a mí no.-

-Ella tiene que salir de la ciudad… no importa el costo. Promételo.-

-Tranquila, todos saldremos.-

-Promételo Talon, júrame que Katarina saldrá con vida de esto… Esta justo al frente.- Cassiopeia se adelantó al grupo que al virar en una esquina, quedó nuevamente frente a frente con la pesadilla.

La Gorgona desató muerte con su mirada petrificando a Nocturne por apenas unas milésimas de segundo, el poder de su enemigo era abasallador.

-¡CORRAN!- En el precipitado escape Nocturne clavó su cuchilla en la cola de Cassiopeia atrapándola mientras los demás desaparecían en las calles.

-¡ESPERA TALON! DEBEMOS VOLVER POR MI HERMANA.- Katarina forcejeaba con el asesino que la llevaba a rastras del brazo.

* * *

Tímidos rayos de sol le daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día, un premio para los habitantes de Noxus o lo que quedaba de ellos, la sangre y la carne de los Noxianos cubría las calles como rocío matutino.

Derrotados, a las afueras de la ciudad Katarina estaba de rodillas en el suelo cabizbaja, Draven miraba sus manos con ira y el hacha de su hermano a sus pies. Talon revisaba sus suministros en silencio. Aunque habían logrado sobrevivir el sabor amargo en su boca le molestaba... no se sentía como una victoria. Humillados, vencidos y moribundos lo habían perdido todo…

 _La ciudad negra había caído_

 _._

 **Fin del capítulo catorce parte tres**

* * *

 **¿Qué les deparará a los cada vez menos sobrevivientes?**


	20. Chapter 15

**Nota : Capítulo semanal (puede ser más de uno a la semana)**

 **Aclaración: El mundo de League of Legends pertenece a Riot Games.**

* * *

.

 **Perdiendo la esperanza**

.

.

-Shen… No es necesario, si acudí a ti y solo a ti fue por una razón.-

-Lo siento… no podemos ocultar esto, hay demasiado en juego.- Shen sentenció, ya no había nada que decir, el Ojo del Crepúsculo había convocado a los Ionianos para advertir sobre este peligro inminente que se cernía sobre la Isla. Noxus había sido masacrado y se asumía que todos los campeones de la ciudad oscura habían caído a manos de Nocturne, pero nada era seguro, sin sobrevivientes se valían de meras especulaciones.

La misiva ya había sido enviada y pronto las personas más importantes de Ionia estarían desfilando por los pasillos del Triunvirato.

Zed harto de que Shen ignorara sus sugerencias salió del templo buscando serenar su mente, normalmente no tenía tantas distracciones pero desde que había decidido tener a Syndra consigo su tranquilidad había desaparecido.

A un par de kilómetros del templo, un pequeño claro se escondía, el preferido del que fue su padre, suyo y de Shen. Se quitó la máscara, el agua cristalina se veía tentadora, sumergió su rostro en ella esperando que esta le ofreciera una salida de todo, no quería estas responsabilidades pero no podía evadirlas.

-Ya no eres digno de estar aquí.- Akali, que al parecer siempre estuvo sentada meditando impuso su presencia.

-Creí que cualquiera era libre de disfrutar de los regalos de la tierra.- Respondió sin volver a colocarse la máscara, mientras caminaba en dirección a la kunoichi la que no parecía tener intención de detener su entrenamiento.

El ninja por su parte se sentó junto a ella con las piernas cruzadas, cerrando lentamente los ojos antes de respirar profundamente. Un par de horas pasaron en total silencio, la tensión usual que se formaba entre ambos ahora se canalizaba en armonía pura, sus respiraciones, sus auras, hasta sus mentes parecían estar en perfecta sincronía, como si fueran uno…

-Me retiro.- Akali se puso de pie, trayendo ese aire de disgusto nuevamente.

-Espera.- Zed la tomó del brazo y ella trató de leer sus intenciones sin éxito. –Quería saber tu opinión respecto de-

-No me interesa.- Respondió secamente mientras se soltaba de un tirón de su agarre.

-Akali, espera.- Insistió el ninja.

-Zed, suéltame.-

-No espero que entiendas mis acciones pero por nuestro pasado… quiero tomar en cuenta tus razonamientos, siempre tuviste un gran instinto.- La mujer aun le daba la espalda.

-No lo hagas, no es necesario.-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Esto, jugar a que nada pasó, fingir que no hiciste lo que hiciste, fingir que no te fuiste, que no nos traicionaste.-

-…Nosotros nunca… Creí que no tenías interés en hablar de esto.- Ella clavó sus ojos café en los de él, eran minúsculas las señales en su expresión facial, pero estaba enojada.

-Te fuiste… Nos abandonaste luego de matar a nuestro maestro Zed.- Estando inusualmente cerca, Akali desafiaba con la mirada al maestro de las sombras, quien cada vez se sentía más incómodo de mirarla a los ojos.

-Tu no lo entenderías, todo el esfuerzo que hice y jamás… Y cuando al fin pude derrotar a Shen, me expulsaron. No iba a pasar mi vida viviendo en la sombra de alguien más, nunca tuve ni un solo reconocimiento... No sabes lo que es.-

-Estas mintiendo, yo mejor que nadie sabe cómo te sientes, a ti, a quien le confié todos mis secretos tú fuiste el único con el que desahogué años de dolor tratando de ser mi madre.-

-Y lo lograste, todos están orgullosos de la increíble sucesora del Puño de las Sombras. Tienes tu lugar y yo el mío.-

-¡Tú tenías tu lugar aquí con nosotros!-

-No es cierto, a mí solo me encontraron y entrenaron porque no tuvieron más remedio, nunca hubo nada para mí aquí.-

-¿Qué hay de mí Zed? ¿Acaso yo no era suficiente para ti?- Los ojos de Zed no pudieron evitar abrirse de impresión, nunca se imaginó que Akali pensara eso.

Pero antes de poder responder sintieron un grupo de pisadas que se dirigían hacia el Templo.

-Ya llegaron… Vuelvo al Templo y tú deberías volver también, a menos que quieras abandonarnos de nuevo.-

* * *

Soraka estaba agotada, sentía el grito agónico de las estrellas en su mente, una a una las luces del cielo nocturno se apagan y junto con ellas la energía espiritual de Soraka mermaba sus fuerzas.

Sola por los caminos que llevaban a Piltover, las fuertes ráfagas de viento que traía la tarde la hacía retroceder dos pasos por cada uno que avanzaba.

-Los caminos no son para una viajera solitaria.- El gran y fino sombrero de Caitlyn asomaba por la ventana del carruaje que la hija de las estrellas ni siquiera escuchó aproximándose.

-Caitlyn, que… que haces por aquí.- Soraka no se encontraba deseosa de compartir sus apocalípticas visiones y encontrarse con amigos en el camino no estaba entre sus planes.

-Vengo de Demacia, las noticias últimamente son bastante… herméticas y Piltover prefirió mandar a una "amiga" a preguntar directamente.- La sheriff terminó abriendo la puerta del carruaje invitando a la Ioniana a subir.

-¿Y qué noticias traes de Demacia? Si se puede saber, claro.-

-Vayne declaró a Lilian Crownguard Senescal de Demacia, una ceremonia pequeña, a puertas cerradas, nadie en Runaterra está de ánimos para festejar, ¿A dónde te dirigías, si se puede saber, claro.-

-… De hecho me dirigía a Piltover… Hay un par de cosas que necesitas escuchar.- Al oír estas palabras la expresión siempre coqueta de Caitlyn cambio a una mucho más seria.

-Bueno, aún estamos como a cuatro horas de Piltover…-

* * *

En un altar de mármol blanco como la nieve descansaría para siempre el Avatar de la Luna, sin importar los esfuerzos de Ezreal, Diana había perecido en sus brazos dejando instrucciones muy específicas.

El explorador ya listo para marcharse y continuar la cruzada que Diana dejó inconclusa, se detuvo un momento para observarla, se veía tranquila y pacífica, como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar suavemente, pero estaba fría y pálida también.

- _Que la oveja sea misericordiosa, recibe su flecha con coraje y encuentra la eterna paz… Al menos no estuviste sola en el final…-_

Así, y junto a los primeros rayos de sol el muchacho comenzó el descenso del Monte Targon.

La empinada montaña, sus riscos y laderas, sus neblinas y caminos poco claros lo hacían ideal para extraviarse, un peligroso y misterioso lugar que había acabado con cientos de vidas desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Pero nada de eso importaba, los pensamientos de Ezreal estaban vacíos de esperanza, Diana había muerto, al igual Lux, bajaba mirando al suelo con impotencia y descuido. Un resbalón lo hizo arrastrarse varios metros en bajada hasta que se aferró a una saliente.

-¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿POR QUÉ TE LA LLEVASTE A ELLA? A LA LUZ MÁS BRILLANTE DE RUNATERRA... Yo, yo habría muerto por ti Luxanna, perdóname por favor.- Finalmente estaba llorando la perdida de Lux, gritó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alejar todo, allí más cerca del cielo que nunca y en completa soledad dejó salir lo que había estado apretando su pecho.

* * *

El suido sordo de los tacones, era lo único que se oía en la abandonada mansión.

-No puedo creer que no me invitaras a tu abdicación Shauna, rompiste mi corazón.- El Purificador interrumpió el silencio haciendo que la Cazadora sonriera.

-Tengo-tenemos asuntos más urgentes, alístate saldremos al anochecer.-

-Y ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Ionia, Soraka ya debe estar zarpando desde Piltover, será mejor apresurarnos, al menos sabemos que el monstruo esta tras ella, eso nos ahorra tiempo.-

-Tranquila, no volveremos a llegar tarde, te lo prometo.- Se detuvo para mirarla, haciendo hincapié en la seriedad de sus palabras.

El gruñido de una feroz criatura alertó a la pareja, el sonido del fuego abrasador fue seguido de pasos en la oscuridad a través de la cual solo lograron divisar un par de ojos amarillos, las fuertes pisadas finalmente la dejaron ver, Shyvana exhalaba humo de sus narices y aun se podía sentir el calor de sus garras.

-Shyv-Shyvana.- Susurró incrédula al ver a la mujer mitad dragón.

-Vayne, Lucian, solo necesito saber quién fue el responsable.- Sus ojos vidriosos delataban el dolor en su corazón, tristeza que ni las escamas de dragón podían esconder.

-Fue… fue Nocturne.- Respondió la Cazadora, al tiempo que la mujer Dragón volvía a resoplar ruidosamente.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Lucian ante la evidente ansiedad de Shyvana.

-Lo estaré cuando esa… bestia este muerta.- Dijo con un gruñido aterrador.

-¿Por qué viniste conmigo?-

-Sona me dijo que investigarían lo ocurrido pero quiero ir con ustedes.- Vayne y Lucian intercambiaron una mirada dudosa, se tenían el uno al otro, no querían a Shyvana arruinando su discreción.

-No, pero Ionia es el lugar al que querrás ir, creeme.- Dijo la Cazadora preparando sus armas antes de partir.

* * *

Tres viajeros cubiertos por gruesas capas buscaban refugio de la lluvia en un bar corriente a las afueras de Zaun.

-Mientras dos de ellos se agazapaban tímidamente en una mesa, el tercero se acercó a la barra.

-¿Qué le sirvo forastero?- Citó el inmenso hombre al otro lado de la barra sin quitar los ojos de la vieja jarra que frotaba con un trapo inmundo.

-Tres cervezas… y por casualidad ¿No has visto al conejo blanco?- El sujeto al otro lado de la barra pegó un silbido haciendo una seña a la camarera de que llevara las bebidas a la mesa del rincón. Miró al encapuchado por unos segundos antes de señalar con la cabeza al otro lado de la barra donde una figura también encapuchada ya iba por su séptima hidromiel.

- _Cuando te conocí te embriagabas con media jarra, Conejo.-_

 _-9 años y aún no consigo que dejen de llamarme conejo por tu culpa…-_

 _-Necesito tu ayuda… Probablemente no tengas idea de que ocurre en el resto del mundo pero es malo… y necesito que me ayudes a llegar a Ionia.-_

La mujer aludida se volteó violentamente dejando caer su capa, revelando su corto cabello blanco, su piel morena contrastaba con sus mejillas, rojas por el alcohol.

 _-¿Estas demente? No pienso volver a-a poner un pie en esa isla.-_ La muchacha apenas podía articular palabras por su avanzado estado de ebriedad.

 _-Riven por favor… Noxus fue masacrada, Katarina, Draven y yo, somos todo lo que queda.-_ Talon había hecho a un lado la jarra a medio acabar de la mujer, mientras ella cabizbaja se acercó más y más a él hasta quedar a escasos milímetros.

Talon la miraba con los ojos como platos, podía sentir el aliento de ella en su barbilla, Riven abrió la boca para replicarle, pero cayó inconsciente sobre el asesino.

-HEY HEY, SI TE LA LLEVAS TÚ PAGAS SU CUENTA.- Le reclamó el barman al ver que Talon se aproximaba a la puerta con Riven desmayada en su espalda.

-Y se supone que ella va a llevarnos hasta Ionia.- Comentó irónicamente Draven ya en la pequeña habitación que rentaron para los cuatro. Katarina estaba sentada en un rincón mirando al suelo, llevaba dos días sin hablar.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?- Respondió Talon acomodando a la mujer en una de las dos camas del cuarto. –Katarina, tu deberías usar la otra cama… yo haré guardia.-

-¿Vas a estar callada en un rincón para siempre?- Dijo el ejecutor al quedarse "a solas" con la pelirroja, pero ésta jamás le respondió. –Oye vamos… esto será muy aburrido con el señor misterioso y tu.-

- _Qué caso tiene.-_ Contestó finalmente la asesina. – _En Noxus o Ionia, vamos a morir, oíste a Vladimir… No hay esperanza_.- Sentenció recostándose en la diminuta cama dándole la espalda a Draven quien como en un deja bu volvía a oír la melodiosa voz de Vladimir en su cabeza…

.

 _…_ _Todos vamos a morir esta noche…_

.

 **Fin del capítulo quince**

* * *

 **Nuevos personajes se irán añadiendo a la historia. Cualquier comentario, bueno o malo será respondido al final del siguiente capítulo**


	21. Chapter 16

**Nota : Nuevos personajes iran apareciendo a medida que avance la historia**

 **Aclaración el universo de League of Legends es propiedad de Riot Games**

* * *

.

 **La unión hace la fuerza**

.

.

Las manecillas del reloj no se detienen, ni la arena deja de caer y cada segundo cuenta, Vayne y Lucian avanzaban enfrentándose a las sombras que acechaban en los caminos al destino que todos compartían, Shyvana surcaba los cielos inundando el aire con feroces gruñidos que expresaban su ira y pesar, Ezreal atravesaba las peligrosas aguas del Mar del Guardián a tan solo un par de días de la isla, se aisló en la torre de vigilia que se alzaba sobre el mástil de la embarcación.

-¡NAVIO A LA VISTA!-

-¿BANDERA?-

-NO TIENE.-

-¡DEBEN SER PIRATAS DE AGUAS TURBIAS! TODOS A SUS POSICIONES.-

- _Tiene_ _que ser una broma_ …- El rubio escuchaba a la tripulación dando órdenes y a los demás pasajeros corriendo y gritando. Se puso de pie y ante él estaba la espléndida nave conocida como "Sirena", todos los piratas de Aguas Turbias eran temidos, pero solo unos pocos eran tan letales e impredecibles como la capitana de ese navío.

Las gruesas y largas botas sobre la madera era todo lo que se escuchaba, de su rostro, solo unos gruesos y rojos labios que formaban una sonrisa maliciosa el resto de su cara permanecía oculto por su dantesco tricornio del que brotaba una cascada carmesí sujeta en una trenza.

-Mmmmm, veamos que tenemos aquí.- El muchacho de Piltover ocultaba su rostro, quizás la mujer se daría cuenta que era un simple barco de transporte que llevaba a un grupo de campesinos y se marcharía, no debía llamar la atención de las personas equivocadas. –Bueno… estaba buscando un navío carguero de Bandle pero creo que me he equivocado… es una pena…- Dijo con falsa decepción. –¿A menos que alguno de ustedes tenga algo que llame mi atención?- Lanzó la pregunta a todos los presentes que sollozaban en silencio y rezaban a la Gran Barbuda que la caza-recompensas fuera misericordiosa. -¿No? ¿Nadie?- Se paseó contorneando su voluptuosa y sensual figura en frente de los pasajeros, sin mirar a ninguno en particular, luego de pasar junto a Ezreal, éste cerró los ojos y dio un inaudible suspiro de relajo.

La pelirroja hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y comenzó a aproximarse al costado del barco.

-Bueno, público presente no es mi intención retrasarlos más, hasta pronto y que tengan buen viaje.- Hizo una reverencia quitándose el sombrero y al levantar la vista Ezreal pudo ver como la mujer lo miró directo a los ojos, le dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa. Esa minúscula distracción fue la señal que los hombres de Sara esperaban para volver a su navío… Aunque no sin antes llevarse al rubio con ellos.

-¡HEY SUELTENME! MALDITOS, LES DIGO QUE ME SUELTEN.-

-Vamos Ezreal… Tengo una reputación de buena anfitriona, así que podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas.- Le dijo al oído lamiendo el lóbulo del muchacho al terminar. El explorador la miró y luego a los pasajeros, el miedo que reflejaban los ojos de todos no le dejó opción.

 _Hay mujeres, niños y ancianos… Mierda, realmente no tengo elección…_ La miró desafiante antes de dirigirse con la cabeza agachada hacia el costado del barco.

-Buen chico.- Sentenció Miss Fortune, antes de silbar movilizando a todos sus hombres para que volvieran a la Sirena.

* * *

La larga mesa de madera tenía 10 puestos, 8 de los cuales estaban ya ocupados, en silencio sin mascaras ni formalidades podían apreciarse solo ceños fruncidos a la espera de los últimos 2 infames participantes, los que entraron en silencio tomando sus asientos, en cuanto lo hicieron una de las presentes golpeó su puño contra la mesa.

-¡Estos traidores! Shen no puedo creer que los tengas aquí como si fueran uno de nosotros.- Irelia no ocultaba su indignación de tener que compartir el mismo espacio con Syndra y Zed.

-Irelia por favor, mantén la compostura, no debes poner en duda el criterio del Ojo del Crepúsculo.- Karma le hablaba sin quitar sus ojos de Syndra. Shen por su parte se encontraba sentado en la cabecera y guardaba completo silencio solo observaba. –Entonces dinos Shen, que es esta sombra que amenaza a nuestra nación.-

-Zed se lo podrá explicar mejor que nadie, él y Syndra lo vivieron de primera mano.- Acto seguido todos voltearon a ver al Ninja. Lee Sin mantenía las manos entrelazadas descansando su barbilla en ellas.

-Nocturne escapó hace ya algunas semanas del control de los invocadores de la Liga, a partir de allí no ha detenido sus ataques, Freljord, Demacia, El Monte Targon, Noxus, todos han sucumbido sin importar cuanta resistencia hayan puesto y adivinen que, nosotros somos los siguientes…-

-No hables como si nuestras penurias fueran las tuyas….- El Maestro Yi, declaraba con un brazo sobre la mesa, sus ojos expuestos por la falta de su máscara reflejaban el inmenso rencor que guardaba contra los criminales.

-Compañeros, discutir entre nosotros en este momento es un lujo que no podemos darnos, mientras estamos aquí Nocturne planea nuestra aniquilación, recuerden la esencia de nuestra tierra, orden y caos, luz y oscuridad, así ha sido y así debe seguir siendo pero ésto, esta inminente amenaza destruirá todo lo que nos ha tomado siglos construir. A todos.- Kennen hizo una pausa para observar a todos los presentes. –Este es el enemigo en común que estábamos esperando para poder unirnos finalmente, aquí no hay bandos ni viejos rencores, yo mismo fui acogido por esta noble tierra de la cual no soy nativo pero aun así pelearé hasta mi último aliento para defenderla de la oscuridad y sé que todos los aquí presentes comparten mi convicción.- Shen le dedicó una sonrisa llena de orgullo a su compañero, había una bondad en él digna de admiración que salía a relucir en los momentos de necesidad.

* * *

Los chillidos de una agonizante bestia fueron silenciados por un perno de plata, la mujer que había efectuado el letal disparo se acercó al cadáver poniendo un pie encima para poder quitar el proyectil, limpió el exceso de sangre en su capa carmesí y continuó su camino, su acompañante iba unos metros más adelante, estaba amaneciendo y una resguardada posada seria su lugar de descanso al menos por un par de horas antes de seguir su camino hasta la ciudad del progreso.

-Aquí hay 21 piezas de oro, serán todas suyas si promete no hacer preguntas y fingir que nunca estuvimos aquí.- El anciano al otro lado del mesón miró a las figuras encapuchadas boquiabierto antes de asentir con la cabeza. –Desocuparemos la habitación antes del anochecer.-

No cargaban mucho equipaje así que Shauna se dirigió directamente al baño mientras Lucian revisaba y tapaba las ventanas, el rastro de prendas que la mujer se iba quitando conducían a la bañera, Lucian pudo distinguir la figura desnuda de la cazadora por detrás de la fina cortina de baño. Su relación siempre había sido algo ambigua, eran aliados y solo contaban el uno con el otro, al menos desde que le arrebataron a Senna.

El sol comenzaba a descender y era tiempo para la pareja de seguir su camino.

-Sería más rápido zarpar en Zaun…- Comentó Lucian, estaban a menos de media hora del cruce que separaba el camino hacia Piltover del de Zaun.

-Lo sé, pero tengo algunas cosas en Piltover que quisiera llevar conmigo.-

-¿Si? ¿Cómo qué?-

-Un traje más cómodo…- Dijo con una media sonrisa, Lucian pudo ver los ojos rojos de Vayne por arriba de sus gafas.

La ciudad del Progreso les abría sus puertas, su presencia no pasaría desapercibida por mucho tiempo, no con toda la conmoción de los últimos días, aunque las naciones intentaban mostrar fortaleza en estos momentos de crisis la mayoría estaban paranoicos y aterrados, los días eran oscuros y fríos, el cielo ya no era azul, si no que un rojo sangre le daba la bienvenida a cada día que transcurría en Valoran, pronto tendrían visitas…

La habitación estaba a oscuras, 3 suaves golpes irrumpieron en la quietud.

 _-Somos niñas exploradoras ¿Quieren comprar galletas?-_

 _-Vi… Por favor estamos de servicio.-_

Lucian rió antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Tienen con chispas?-

Caitlyn y Vi entraron en el cuarto que aún permanecía a oscuras, Caitlyn hizo un gesto inclinando la solapa de su sombrero, mientras que Vi mostraba sus dientes en una gran sonrisa que la hacía ver aún más peligrosa.

-¿Estas solo? ¿Y Vayne?- Preguntó la sheriff intentando ver algo acostumbrando sus ojos lentamente a la oscuridad.

-Te dije que este traje era mejor.- Vayne estaba sentada a escasos pasos de los demás quienes no habían percibido su presencia. -¿Tienen noticias? Partimos hacia Ionia en 4 horas.-

-No mucho… Aunque Pastelillo tiene algo.-

-No me llames así… Me encontré con Soraka cuando venía desde Demacia, la traje hasta aquí y… y ella me pidió ayuda, en realidad pidió la ayuda de Piltover.-

-Pastelillo, no me habías dicho eso…- Vi la mirada con asombro.

-Porque tuve que negarme… Piltover no puede entrar abiertamente en una guerra, no podemos movilizar nuestras fuerzas a Ionia… No se vería b-

-Caitlyn… ¿Me estás diciendo que abandonaste a Soraka conociendo la situación actual del continente solo porque no se verá bien en el papeleo?- Vi se volteó hasta quedar frente a frente con su compañera, ambas se desafiaban con la mirada aun cuando Vi era varios centímetros más alta.

-Vi, no es el momento ni el lugar.- Tras unos segundos la Vigilante cedió y salió del cuarto despidiéndose con la mano.

-No quería decirlo frente a Vi porque sé cómo reaccionaría, pero los clanes no están dispuestos a prestar ayuda…- Se notaba la vergüenza en las palabras de Caitlyn. –Mientras las demás naciones son atacadas se nos pidió proteger la ciudad… estos bastardos ricos quieren ocultarse en sus mansiones y protegerse con tecmaturgia no se dan cuenta que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Nocturne engulla todo Valoran en las sombras.- Escupió sus palabras con asco.

-¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?- Preguntó la cazadora, contaba con el apoyo de Piltover, esto no estaba para nada en sus planes.

-Estoy intentando convencer a algunos campeones pero no sé si será suficiente… Tomen.- La sheriff les entregó un pequeño aparato con un botón y una luz parpadeante. –Es un transmisor de señal, si presionan el botón sonará una alarma en toda la ciudad quiero que lo usen si las cosas se ponen feas en Ionia, pero tienen que considerar que tardaremos a lo menos un día en llegar hasta allá.-

-Pero como sabrán donde encontrarnos, la isla es muy extensa.- Agregó Lucian.

-Tiene un dispositivo que nos muestra su ubicación, en el momento que yo escuche esa alarma tomaré a quienes estén conmigo y partiré en el acto ¿Sí? No los vamos a abandonar, no si puedo evitarlo.- Caitlyn tomó firmemente las manos de Lucian al darle el aparato, la preocupación en sus ojos era casi palpable.

* * *

El duro y frío semblante de la mujer que observaba el deprimente paisaje parecía esculpido en hielo, los estandarte Avarosanos estaban volteados… mala señal. La mujer apresuró la carga de la bestia que montaba. A unos kilómetros de la aldea la presencia de alguien le dijo que no se le permitiría avanzar más.

-A donde crees que vas.- El corazón de Freljord, estaba sentado junto a una fogata la cual apenas era visible cuando era cubierta por el gran escudo del hombre.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores?-

-¿Y si lo fueran? ¿Vienes a reclamar lo que ella construyó?-

-Nunca la entendí, pero la respetaba como rival…- Sejuani bajó de su montura y se acomodó frente a Braum.

-Recibimos noticias de afuera… está ocurriendo en todo Valoran, nuestros reyes solo fueron un objetivo más para la criatura.- Cualquiera que escuchara la ensombrecida voz del campeón no lo reconocería, el siempre jovial Braum se había marchitado, los Avarosanos aun lloraban la pérdida de su reina y su rey.

-Udyr recibió noticias desde Ionia, al parecer es el próximo objetivo, no sabíamos nada de lo ocurrido antes de eso.- La mujer se puso de pie su destino seguía siendo la aldea Avarosana que se encontraba a solo unos kilómetros, recorrió los caminos que la llevaban al centro del asentamiento en el que una sencilla estatua recodaba a Ashe a los pies de ésta descansaba el legendario arco de hielo. Braum la había seguido, no quería que nada irrumpiera en el luto de su gente.

Sejuani se arrodillo frente a la estatua, se quitó el casco y lo presentó ante la figura de hielo pronunció unas palabras y lo depositó junto al arma de su antigua rival.

-¡Escuchenme Avarosanos, sé que han sido golpeados por la tragedia y que soy la última persona que quisieran ver ahora, pero no estoy aquí para deleitarme, por el contrario, todos hemos escuchado las noticias que vienen de afuera, grandes naciones aniquiladas por la misma criatura que los despojó de su líder! Y COMO HIJOS DEL HIELO NO PODEMOS PERMITIRLO, IONIA SERÁ LA SIGUIENTE EN CAER Y DESPUÉS QUIEN SABE ¿SE QUEDARAN ESPERANDO SU PERDICIÓN? ¡O PELEARAN POR SU REINA!

La gente comenzaba a reunirse alrededor de Sejuani, algunos inspirados por sus palabras otros aun con desconfianza hacia una eterna enemiga.

-LO QUE LE OCURRIÓ A ASHE FUE UN ACTO DE COBARDÍA, NADIE EN FRELJORD CAE SIN PELEAR, PORQUE LA SANGRE CALIENTE QUE CORRE POR NUESTRAS VENAS ES LA MÁS FUERTE DE TODO RUNATERRA, CADA DÍA ES UNA LUCHA GANADA. MI GENTE Y YO PARTIREMOS A IONIA EN COSA DE DÍAS. NO VENGO A PRESENTARME COMO SU LÍDER, SOLO OFREZCO TRANSPORTE A QUIENES QUIERAN HACER ¡QUE ESE MONSTRUO PAGUE!-

.

 **Fin del capítulo dieciséis**

* * *

 **Cualquier comentario es siempre muy bienvenido.**


End file.
